Neo Akatsuki - Return of Evil
by DemonLordGalm
Summary: It's been 25 years since the akatsuki's death and defeat in the fourth Shinobi world war. Now a secret is being revealed, and with it comes an entire new story and characters, along with a new plan in mind. The Akatsuki has returned. Rated T-M for harsh language and gory scenes
1. Epilogue

A/N. This is my first fanfic folks, but not my first Story. Was inspired to right this by a similar story, only some elements will be changed. I will also take some of the names used by the author of that story (Cornell Darkheart) so all copyright stuff and shit goes to him/her on names. Although some characters do belong to me and most belong to masashi kishimoto. Please read ad review. Anyway...allow me to introduce to return of the infamous Akatsuki.

Neo Akatsuki

Prologue - Harbinger of Doom

Twenty five years have passed since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War and the destruction of Akatsuki. Naruto has become the seventh Hokage, his predecessor being none other than his former sensei Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke returned to the village and has revamped the revival of a new and purer Uchiha clan within the Leaf village. The villages were at peace and it seemed the world was at peace...or so it seemed. In the dark recesses of the abandoned Akatsuki headquarters lay the most well kept secret within the orginiztion. So secret that not even Obito new of it. A secret room lay at the darkest and deepest part of the base. Sealed off to any without the proper key to what lay inside. Inside sat eight hibernation tubes, frost covering the glass that was over the figures inside. Suddenly one started to beep, the small ring echoing and voicing off the rooms walls. As the frost on its surface disappeared, an ominous symbol was shown imbedded into the glass. A red and white cloud shown brightly in the darkness of the room, a Harbinger to Doom.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Sup guys, back again. Now we start with the very first member of the -classified- orginiztion.

"Yo, when will I be put in?"

"You wait your turn like the others!"

"Ugh...fine..."

-italics is thought-

-normal is normal speech-

-bold normal is tailed beasts talking-

-bold italics is tailed beast thinking

Chapter 1 - Revival

The harsh light. The harsh, blinding light was all he saw. His ears ringed with the small beeping noise as he slowly awoke from his long, long slumber. "_Where am I?_ _And...Who am I?_" Thought the man as he lifted his hand to the glass and pressed his hand against it. He managed to push it up and blinked in the dim light of the room. He looked around at the other pods in the room, unable to make out the other figures within them. He stood up and landed on his feet, stumbling a little as he grabbed the side of the pod with both hands. He was surprised to find out that his skin felt unnaturally...cold. He looked at himself in the glass and observed that he had spiky orange hair with small red streaks in it. What he was really disturbed about was his eyes. They were purple with multiple rings circling around a center dot, much like rings in a tree also noticed he had two black piercings in each ear along with two black studs under his lip that looked like fangs, similar to the vertical bar in his nose. He was drawn away from the reflection as a light flickered over a small metal table with a single vanilla folder on it, a headband sitting next to it. He walked over to it and grabbed the folder, finding a DVD rom inside it. He saw a giant T.V screen on the wall before him and noticed a DVR underneath it. He inserted the disk into the player and pressed play, stepping back as the screen blinked to life. A man with bright orange hair and the same eyes and piercings as him appeared, only he had visibly more and his body was hidden underneath a large high cuffed black cloak. He wore a headband around his forehead, four vertical lines on it with a slash through all four. The man began to speak. "If you are watching this, then I have been dead for many years. I was once a man named Yahiko, and then Pain, the once powerful leader of the Akatsuki Orginization." "_Akatsuki? Who the hell is this guy?_" "You are probably wondering who I am and what the Akatsuki is, along with who you are. Allow me to explain. You're name is Roku, you are my son." The man now known as Roku gasped a little, finally seeing the resemblance between him and this strange man "Pain". "Furthurmore, these eyes you possess are a powerful dojutsu, called the Samsara Eye, or more commonly...the Rinnegan." Said Pain as he pointed to his purple eyes. "Also, the black rods and piercings in your body must not be removed for essentially, you are dead. That is why you feel cold to the touch." Explained the man, Roku becoming more intrigued and scared at the same time. "That headband on the table is yours to keep, signifying your position. You are a Shinobi of the Hidden Rain Village, and to the populace, you are a god." Said Pain, Roku taking the slashed Rain headband and slipping it around his forehead, his long spiky hair covering the back half of it. "Inside five of those pods are to be bodyguards essentially, they are just like you. They are similar to you an will serve you. You my son, are my legacy and the legacy of the Akatsuki. You must remake the organization and continue what I couldn't accomplish." Roku nodded at his fathers words. "You must gather nine other members and recreate the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path for sealing. You must capture the Nine Tailed Beasts and accomplish world peace. Within the envelope concealed on the folder contains seven of the ten Akatsuki Rings all members must wear. Yours is this ring, "Zero."" Explained Pain as he raised his hand up, revealing a light blue ring on his thumb with the kanji for Zero on it. Roku lowered his head in thought, how could he choose and know anyone in this world if he didn't know single thing about it? As If on cue, Pain spoke again. "Inside the folder is everything you need to know about the Ninja world including all jutus, your powers and the powers of your other bodies along with other basic info. There is a study upstairs where you can read up on this information. You may have noticed there are two other pods in this room. One is empty but he other contains Project Kosshi. He will awake on his own and is to be part of the Akatsuki." Said Pain before he paused. "Goodbye my son, bring peace to the world as the new Deva Path of Pain, leader of the Six Path's of Pain." Said Pain before his image flickered and disappeared, the T.V going black. Roku looked at the other pods and grabbed the folder, sighing to himself. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey, uploads from now on will be a bit spread apart due to RL problems. Anyway, enough of the rants.

"Hey, Naoshi, you'll be going in soon."

"Finally, the Akatsuki can use me well."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I dropped my happy mask and I'm cold hearted now."

"Alrighty then..."

Chapter 3 - Revival

"So this is how it feels...to be alive?" Asked the man as he stepped out of the pod, rolling his wrist around. He walked over to the giant T.V in the room an for a first glimpse of himself . He had shoulder length white hair with two red dot tattoos on his forehead. He had a white kimono on with a thick purple rope tied around his waist. On his chest was a black tattoo of some sort that had a small presence in his body, one of power. He turned around and looked around the room until his eyes fell on the slightly ajar door leading out of the room. He walked up the stairway behind the door, he felt as if it went on for ages. He finally reached another door and tried the handle. It was locked. "Let's hope that I can replicate what ever I did before again." Thought the man as he reared his arm back, a thick white spear popping out of his wrist. He knocked the door clean off its hinges, finding out that it was a secret door hidden in an extravagant study. He walked over to a mahogany desk and saw a file with some papers inside laid neatly on its surface, along with a couple of books. He picked up the folder a skimmed through some of the pages, finding the word "Akatsuki" multiple times. "Akatsuki? What the hell is that?" He thought before a man in the shadows opened his purple eyes. "Ah, so you're awake." The man spun around, two spears in his hands ready for battle, but stopped abruptly at the speaker. He was a man a little shorter than him with short spiky orange hair. The man's slashed Rain headband was a little slanted, the cuff of his Akatsuki cloak hiding his lower face. What made Kosshi narrow his eyes was the orange hair and the Rinnegan. "To be honest , I didn't 't think you would wake this soon," the man glanced at the door "or so powerful." He said as he fixated his eyes on Kosshi. "You were the one that put me in that pod, weren't you? I want answers, now." Demanded Kosshi as his grip tightened on the spears sprouting from his wrists. "I will start with my name." Said the man, his voice changing to a deeper one. " This body's name is Chikushodo, my name is Roku, the Deva Path of Pain. I'm not your enemy Kosshi, I do not wish to hurt you." Said Roku through Chikushodo. "Pain? I remember that name..." said Kosshi as he relaxed his stance a little. "Who you are thinking if is my father, the original Deva Path. I have become the new leader of the Akatsuki and need members." Said Roku. "Okay...You keep calling me Kosshi. Do you know who I am?" Asked Kosshi. "Kosshi...You are not a real person. You are a clone of a man that has been dead for years." Said Roku as Chikushodo threw him a file with "Project Kosshi" printed on it. Kosshi grabbed it and read through it, finding the name Kimimaro Kaguya in the file multiple times. "So, my name is Kosshi Kaguya...a clone of this Kimimaro Kaguya?" Asked Kosshi as he set down the file on the desk behind him. "Yes, your clan was wiped out due to its special and unorthodox Kekkei Genkai, the Dead Bone Pulse." Said Roku as he walked into the room. "I see...So, you are the son of Pain? Roku?" Asked Kosshi, Roku nodding. "Yes, one of my bodies that holds your your ring has just arrived at the border of fire country. They'll be at the city shortly. "City? Where are we?" Asked Kosshi before Roku smirked as he pulled out a folded Akatsuki cloak. "The Hidden Rain Village. Welcome to the Akatsuki.

- Fire Country Border -

Gakido and Shurado led the group down a trail, Kuro and Ico bringing up the rear. "We've reached the border of Fire Country. We'll be arriving at our destination in a couple hours." Spoke up Gakido without turning. "Guess this is it. We're not going back." Said Takachi when Shurado turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye. "Why would would you go back? That place is filled with lies." She said with a quick distasteful spit to the ground after the sentence. They walked for a couple of hours until soft rain drops started to fall from the sky. "Welcome to Rain Country and your new home, the Rain Village." Said Gakido as they crested a hill, a large city sitting in a valley below them next to a large lake. They walked down the hill and entered the city through the main gates, Kuro and Ico confused as to why they weren't arrested. "Why weren't we arrested?" Asked Kuro, Shurado being the one who responded. "This is essentially our village. Roku's father was considered a God among them and just like him, Roku is the undisputed leader and "God" of the village." she explained when they stopped. "We're here." Said Gakido as they all looked up at the tallest tower in the city. Suddenly a man leaped off the top of it, his black cloak flapping as he fell. He landed softly before the four men, his white hair settling behind him. He stood up and Gakido recognized him. "You must be Kosshi correct?" He asked, Kosshi nodding as the doors to the tower opened with a loud creak, Roku walking out. "Ah, Kuro, Takachi, a pleasure." "Who are you?" Asked Kuro when Kosshi glared at him as he slipped on his "Boar" ring onto his right pinky finger. "This is your leader." He said, Roku nodding. "Yes, alone you may call me by my name, but in business you shall call me Pein." "Sure thing." Said Takachi before Roku was joined by another man with orange hair and the Rinnegan, only he had a gas mask over his mouth and his cloak's cuff was unbuttoned down to his bare chest to show his slashed Rain Headband around his neck. "Jigokudo will take you up to your rooms and give you your cloaks." said Roku as the tall man motioned with his head towards the tower, Kuro and Ico following him. Kosshi stood beside Roku, Gakido and Shurado and watched them go. "What do you think?" he asked as he glanced at Roku. "Even though he doesn't show it, after I told him the truth I can sense hatred inside the Uchiha. That hatred will guide him and make him stronger." "Whatever you say Pein." said Kosshi before Shurado looked up at him. "Why do you call him by our moniker?" "Because I hold deep respect for him. I will follow him to the death." said Kosshi, receiving a considerate nod from Roku. "Come on, we have business to attend to." he said as they walked towards the tower as the rain started to pick up

- Sand Village -

Rain was a rare thing for the Sand village, and today was one of those rare days. The usually sandy streets were empty and muddy, filled with murky water puddles. No kids played, and no adults worked. It was a bad omen to be active in a rainstorm for the Sand Village, as if you were asking for a curse be placed on your home. Even the Kazekage stayed inside. 30 years ago, no one would've questioned Gaara keeping to himself, but now, Gaara was a warm person. Still, he stayed inside today. There was one who didn't follow the tradition though. Instead, the man was sitting on a large rock with some puppets around him. He was tampering with a puppet arm, and strange enough there were two other puppet arms emerging from his back were helping as well. He popped it into the socket of a body before draping it over with a dark maroon colored cloak that hid its body. He rested his right arm on his knee and a seal appeared on his wrist, the puppet disappearing in a puff of smoke. "If only master were here to see…" he thought sadly as he swept back his brown hair from his mohawk and sighed.

- Rain Village -

"Must we wear these?" Grunted Kuro as he slipped on the cloak, one arm through the sleeve before Jigukodo answered him. "This is our standard attire in the orginiztion. Not my idea." Said Jigukodo as he leaned on the doorframe waiting for Kuro and Takachi in their room. Once they were finished, the Pain took them up to Roku 's study, finding Roku sitting at his desk while Kosshi meditated in a corner. "Good, you two have arrived." Said Roku as he rested his arms on the desk. takachi was deep in thought about something he had come to realize. "Now I understand...keeping me weak by teaching me Lightning Release while we're adept in Fire release. I'll show those bastards..." He thought as he looked at Roku. "Roku, I request that I go the wind country to learn to be more adept in other styles, especially Fire Release." He asked, Roku easing his eyebrows. "You are a rogue criminal now, you cannot just go wherever you like. I will send Kosshi with you. When you do get there though, try to find someone who has knowledge of "Sasori of the Red Sand" and give them this. Ask them to join us. Go around to the Lightning Village as well to search for new members on your return back." asked Roku as he handed Takachi a ring with the kanji of "Orb" on it. "I will go with him, but do not expect me to be hospitable." Said Kosshi as he stood up from his meditating position. "What will I be doing in all of this?" Asked Kuro, Roku turning his gaze to him. "You will go with Jigukodo on a journey to the other villages in the search for more potential members." Said Roku as he handed the Pain a bag of unclaimed rings. "We depart at dawn. Do not be late." Said Jigukodo as he walked out of the room.

- Sand Village -

The rain over the Sand Village had downgraded to a gentle drizzle, the man stopping to look up at the clouds. "I guess I have to return now..." He thought again with sadness as he stood up from the rock, drawing back his tan cloak to conceal his extra arms while pulling up a bandanna to hide his face underneath.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey, uploads from now on will be a bit spread apart due to RL problems. Anyway, enough of the rants.

"Hey, Naoshi, you'll be going in soon."

"Finally, the Akatsuki can use me well."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I dropped my happy mask and I'm cold hearted now."

"Alrighty then..."

Chapter 3 - Revival

"So this is how it feels...to be alive?" Asked the man as he stepped out of the pod, rolling his wrist around. He walked over to the giant T.V in the room an for a first glimpse of himself . He had shoulder length white hair with two red dot tattoos on his forehead. He had a white kimono on with a thick purple rope tied around his waist. On his chest was a black tattoo of some sort that had a small presence in his body, one of power. He turned around and looked around the room until his eyes fell on the slightly ajar door leading out of the room. He walked up the stairway behind the door, he felt as if it went on for ages. He finally reached another door and tried the handle. It was locked. "Let's hope that I can replicate what ever I did before again." Thought the man as he reared his arm back, a thick white spear popping out of his wrist. He knocked the door clean off its hinges, finding out that it was a secret door hidden in an extravagant study. He walked over to a mahogany desk and saw a file with some papers inside laid neatly on its surface, along with a couple of books. He picked up the folder a skimmed through some of the pages, finding the word "Akatsuki" multiple times. "Akatsuki? What the hell is that?" He thought before a man in the shadows opened his purple eyes. "Ah, so you're awake." The man spun around, two spears in his hands ready for battle, but stopped abruptly at the speaker. He was a man a little shorter than him with short spiky orange hair. The man's slashed Rain headband was a little slanted, the cuff of his Akatsuki cloak hiding his lower face. What made Kosshi narrow his eyes was the orange hair and the Rinnegan. "To be honest , I didn't 't think you would wake this soon," the man glanced at the door "or so powerful." He said as he fixated his eyes on Kosshi. "You were the one that put me in that pod, weren't you? I want answers, now." Demanded Kosshi as his grip tightened on the spears sprouting from his wrists. "I will start with my name." Said the man, his voice changing to a deeper one. " This body's name is Chikushodo, my name is Roku, the Deva Path of Pain. I'm not your enemy Kosshi, I do not wish to hurt you." Said Roku through Chikushodo. "Pain? I remember that name..." said Kosshi as he relaxed his stance a little. "Who you are thinking if is my father, the original Deva Path. I have become the new leader of the Akatsuki and need members." Said Roku. "Okay...You keep calling me Kosshi. Do you know who I am?" Asked Kosshi. "Kosshi...You are not a real person. You are a clone of a man that has been dead for years." Said Roku as Chikushodo threw him a file with "Project Kosshi" printed on it. Kosshi grabbed it and read through it, finding the name Kimimaro Kaguya in the file multiple times. "So, my name is Kosshi Kaguya...a clone of this Kimimaro Kaguya?" Asked Kosshi as he set down the file on the desk behind him. "Yes, your clan was wiped out due to its special and unorthodox Kekkei Genkai, the Dead Bone Pulse." Said Roku as he walked into the room. "I see...So, you are the son of Pain? Roku?" Asked Kosshi, Roku nodding. "Yes, one of my bodies that holds your your ring has just arrived at the border of fire country. They'll be at the city shortly. "City? Where are we?" Asked Kosshi before Roku smirked as he pulled out a folded Akatsuki cloak. "The Hidden Rain Village. Welcome to the Akatsuki.

- Fire Country Border -

Gakido and Shurado led the group down a trail, Kuro and Ico bringing up the rear. "We've reached the border of Fire Country. We'll be arriving at our destination in a couple hours." Spoke up Gakido without turning. "Guess this is it. We're not going back." Said Takachi when Shurado turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye. "Why would would you go back? That place is filled with lies." She said with a quick distasteful spit to the ground after the sentence. They walked for a couple of hours until soft rain drops started to fall from the sky. "Welcome to Rain Country and your new home, the Rain Village." Said Gakido as they crested a hill, a large city sitting in a valley below them next to a large lake. They walked down the hill and entered the city through the main gates, Kuro and Ico confused as to why they weren't arrested. "Why weren't we arrested?" Asked Kuro, Shurado being the one who responded. "This is essentially our village. Roku's father was considered a God among them and just like him, Roku is the undisputed leader and "God" of the village." she explained when they stopped. "We're here." Said Gakido as they all looked up at the tallest tower in the city. Suddenly a man leaped off the top of it, his black cloak flapping as he fell. He landed softly before the four men, his white hair settling behind him. He stood up and Gakido recognized him. "You must be Kosshi correct?" He asked, Kosshi nodding as the doors to the tower opened with a loud creak, Roku walking out. "Ah, Kuro, Takachi, a pleasure." "Who are you?" Asked Kuro when Kosshi glared at him as he slipped on his "Boar" ring onto his right pinky finger. "This is your leader." He said, Roku nodding. "Yes, alone you may call me by my name, but in business you shall call me Pein." "Sure thing." Said Takachi before Roku was joined by another man with orange hair and the Rinnegan, only he had a gas mask over his mouth and his cloak's cuff was unbuttoned down to his bare chest to show his slashed Rain Headband around his neck. "Jigokudo will take you up to your rooms and give you your cloaks." said Roku as the tall man motioned with his head towards the tower, Kuro and Ico following him. Kosshi stood beside Roku, Gakido and Shurado and watched them go. "What do you think?" he asked as he glanced at Roku. "Even though he doesn't show it, after I told him the truth I can sense hatred inside the Uchiha. That hatred will guide him and make him stronger." "Whatever you say Pein." said Kosshi before Shurado looked up at him. "Why do you call him by our moniker?" "Because I hold deep respect for him. I will follow him to the death." said Kosshi, receiving a considerate nod from Roku. "Come on, we have business to attend to." he said as they walked towards the tower as the rain started to pick up

- Sand Village -

Rain was a rare thing for the Sand village, and today was one of those rare days. The usually sandy streets were empty and muddy, filled with murky water puddles. No kids played, and no adults worked. It was a bad omen to be active in a rainstorm for the Sand Village, as if you were asking for a curse be placed on your home. Even the Kazekage stayed inside. 30 years ago, no one would've questioned Gaara keeping to himself, but now, Gaara was a warm person. Still, he stayed inside today. There was one who didn't follow the tradition though. Instead, the man was sitting on a large rock with some puppets around him. He was tampering with a puppet arm, and strange enough there were two other puppet arms emerging from his back were helping as well. He popped it into the socket of a body before draping it over with a dark maroon colored cloak that hid its body. He rested his right arm on his knee and a seal appeared on his wrist, the puppet disappearing in a puff of smoke. "If only master were here to see…" he thought sadly as he swept back his brown hair from his mohawk and sighed.

- Rain Village -

"Must we wear these?" Grunted Kuro as he slipped on the cloak, one arm through the sleeve before Jigukodo answered him. "This is our standard attire in the orginiztion. Not my idea." Said Jigukodo as he leaned on the doorframe waiting for Kuro and Takachi in their room. Once they were finished, the Pain took them up to Roku 's study, finding Roku sitting at his desk while Kosshi meditated in a corner. "Good, you two have arrived." Said Roku as he rested his arms on the desk. takachi was deep in thought about something he had come to realize. "Now I understand...keeping me weak by teaching me Lightning Release while we're adept in Fire release. I'll show those bastards..." He thought as he looked at Roku. "Roku, I request that I go the wind country to learn to be more adept in other styles, especially Fire Release." He asked, Roku easing his eyebrows. "You are a rogue criminal now, you cannot just go wherever you like. I will send Kosshi with you. When you do get there though, try to find someone who has knowledge of "Sasori of the Red Sand" and give them this. Ask them to join us. Go around to the Cloud Village as well to search for new members on your return back." asked Roku as he handed Takachi a ring with the kanji of "Orb" on it. "I will go with him, but do not expect me to be hospitable." Said Kosshi as he stood up from his meditating position. "What will I be doing in all of this?" Asked Kuro, Roku turning his gaze to him. "You will go with Jigukodo on a journey to the other villages in the search for more potential members." Said Roku as he handed the Pain a bag of unclaimed rings. "We depart at dawn. Do not be late." Said Jigukodo as he walked out of the room.

- Sand Village -

The rain over the Sand Village had downgraded to a gentle drizzle, the man stopping to look up at the clouds. "I guess I have to return now..." He thought again with sadness as he stood up from the rock, drawing back his tan cloak to conceal his extra arms while pulling up a bandanna to hide his face underneath.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N Welcome back to another installment of the story. Please read and reveiw, I might need some ideas for later on. Now enjoy.

Chapter 4 - The Puppet Master's Pupil

By the time Kuro woke up at 12:00 in the morning, Takachi and Kosshi had already left while Jigukodo stood patiently outside his room. He grumbled as he got up and quickly put his clothes on before slipping on his cloak. He opened his door, Jigukodo staring at him as he walked out. "I'm kinda hungry...is there anywhere we can go to eat?" Asked Kuro groggily. "Anywhere we want. Come." Said Jigukodo as he turned around and began walk away. Kuro begrudgingly followed him, the two taking a short trip down the elevator. They left the tower and walked the streets until they reached a small cafe. While Kuro had breakfast Jigukodo leaned back in his chair an closed his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. He was listening to the other people sitting at the several tables of the cafe. "I hear that he's a master craftsman and his partner I the strongest man alive!" Said an old man siting behind Jigukodo, a younger man sutton with him. "Oh really? I'll believe it when I see it." Yawned the younger man, with his friend shaking his head. "No, it's completely true I swear! I remember this guys ancestor has believed to be the one to have built most of the Hidden Stone's buildings and landmarks." At this point was when Jigukodo stood up from his chair and turned to look at the two men. The old man cowered a bit while the younger man smirked underneath his straw hat. "You say this man is a great craftsman. Tell me, where is he located?" Questioned Jigukodo, the older man regaining his composure and speaking up. "He's in a workshop simply called "M's" in the Stone Village." Jigukodo nodded before with lightning fast speed grabbed the younger man by the throat an slammed him into the ground. His hat fell back, revealing a clean Rain Headband, one without a scratch. "Why do you bear the symbol of this villages former unjust leader Hanzo of the Salamander?" Questioned Jigukodo as he lifted the man into the air. "Shut up...you...bastard!" Spat out the man as Jigukodo's grip tightened. Kuro hadn't been paying attantion until now, his Byakugan having activated so he could watch without turning. "Fine then, you have been judged." Said Jigukodo as he swung his arm around, a loud snap echoing across the street as the mans neck snapped. "Anyone else wanting to stake a claim?" he asked as he looked around to the other villagers, receiving many shakes of the head. "Good." He said as he dropped the body and looked at the old man. "You have my thanks." "Any time Lord Pein." Said the man with a nod of his head. "Come Kuro, we have a place to go now." Said Jigukodo, the Hyuuga standing up and following him as he walked away.

- Sand Village -

The sun was high in the sky now, but no one could tell in the Sand Village because of the heavy clouds draped over the desert. There they stood, Uchiha and Kaguya, watching over the Sand Village just outside its gates, unnoticed by the inhabitants inside. Takachi scanned the village once before he dropped his pack and dug into it. He pulled out his ANBU cloak from his pack, feeling Kosshi's gaze on his back. "Walking in with our cloaks on will kinda make us stick out like a sore thumb." He explained as he slipped on the cloak after taking off his Akatsuki cloak and stuffed it in his bag. "You mean you walking into the village. I shall remain here." said Kosshi as he lowered himself to the soft sand before a large rock and began to meditate. Takachi sighed as he put his Kitsune ANBU mask (Menma's mask from Road to Ninja) over his face and stood up. "I'll be back in a while." he said as he walked down the slope of the hill and strolled towards the Sand Village's gates. "The Sand Village is an ally of the Leaf...So as long as I keep this mask on, I should not be discovered." He froze in place only seconds later after a loud "Stop!" came from overhead. He looked up at the speaker and his heart continued to beat, but soon calmed down as he formulated a plan to deal with this. It was only Jinzu, a Sand Village ANBU he had bet and befriended on a previous mission while he was still working for the Leaf. Jinzu laughed as he pulled up his own Scarab mask, revealing his youthful yet scarred face. The dark red hair fell over his piercing blue eyes. "Caught you, didn't I?" he chuckled, Takachi freezing on the spot. "You thought you'd get away with it, didn't you?" "Get away with what…?" asked takachi calmly. "It would only take one call for the entire Sand ANBU corps to come raining down onto my head…" he thought when Jinzu slapped him on the shoulder. "Entering the village without paying your friends a visit of course!" Jinzu grinned. "That "business as usual" thing you do. What are you here for, Takachi?" "Lord Hokage sent me to update Lord Kazekage on the status of the Fire Country." answered Takachi. "But someone was here just yesterday for that. Has something new and urgent happened?" asked Jinzu as he looked confusedly at his friend. "No...I was supposed to be with the party that came yesterday, but I fell behind. I was following a lead on a Rouge Ninja." "Really? Which one?" Jinzu asked in honest curiosity. "The Vermillion Bird." said Takachi, picking the one of the top of his head. The Vermillion Bird was a Rogue Ninja listed as such in three different villages and countries, taking the secrets of each village he went to with him and selling them to nations to prepare for war. Some say he was a rogue from newly arisen Fire Village to the south east of the Leaf Village in the recent Volcano Country. "Also I've gotten a tidbit about another criminal, Tsunami was his name." added in Takachi. "Ah, those two. They'd pay twice a Kage's salary for both of them." Jinzu mused. "I heard Tsunami is after the swords of the Seven Mist Swordsmen now." "Really? Has he recovered any?" "Of course not. Lord Mizukage possesses the cleaver sword Kubikiribocho, and the twinsword Hiramekarei. Of course you know that Lord Hokage possesses Samehada from his late friend Kumo's Killer B. The Kiba Blades are in Kumo and the others...they are lost." laughed Jinzu. Takachi nodded and turned, about to walk away when Jinzu grabbed his wrist. "You don't have to go just yet. Come into the village, enjoy a little off time!" said Jinzu, Takachi sighing silently. Underneath his mask he smirked a little. "All too easy…" he thought as Jinzu walked him into the village. The lone, brown haired man had returned to his rock and found that there were footprints all around and a indention in the sand showing someone had sat here recently. he thought little of it though. People usually walk by the rock to enter the Hidden Sand Village. He sat down and pulled off his cloak and bandanna, looking up to the darkening clouds. "It's going to rain soon…" he thought before he heard footsteps behind him. "Who are you?" asked a man with white hair as he stopped behind the rock, the man sitting atop it turning around slowly and eying him. "Whoa...What happened to your…" asked the man as he motioned to the other's face, signifying the plate that extended from his upper chest and shoulders all the way up his entire neck and to his nose. (Search up Genkaku Shisen on google images and at the top row it is the third picture to the right.) He didn't answer but he got off the rock and motioned to his visitor to sit. He did so and the man sat before him on the sand, taking his hand and squeezing his throat slightly, a small click being heard. "It was a war injury long ago. Had an encounter with an Uchiha's Amaterasu. Burned my throat and chest. Ended up having to have the skin removed to prevent me from dying. What you see are metal plates attached to my skin, thanks to my Master. What is your name?" explained the man when his visitor straightened up. "My name is Kosshi. Kosshi Kag…" he stopped short of himself, remembering that his clan was extinct and wanted for their Kekkei Genkai. "My name is Genkaku Shisen." replied the man with a little curt bow. "Why are you here at the Sand Village?" he asked with a slight raise of the eyebrow. "My partner went into the village to gather information. He wants to learn other elements, especially the Fire Release." "I have some scrolls about the Fire Release in my collection. I could help your friend." said Genkaku, receiving a slight nod from Kosshi. Right on cue, a man in a hooded black cloak and a mask came walking towards them, another with tan hair and some ANBU armor. The tan haired man waved goodbye and departed back to the village, the other man waiting until he had gone to start walking towards them. "Kosshi, you there?" he asked, the Kaguya yelling back to him, "It's all good, come on up." Takachi walked up the sand dune and stood beside the now standing Kaguya, eyeing Genkaku from the confines of his mask while Kosshi introduced him to the puppet master. Once introductions were out of the way, Takachi slipped off his mask and told his story. "An old friend of mine spotted me on the way into the village, and he insisted we catch up." he spoke coolly. "He showed me around the village, and when I asked if he knew anyone who used or has knowledge of Katon (Fire), he told me there was only one man he knew of, and that he was…" he stopped abruptly, seeing the metal plates and scars on Genkaku's body, and after recalling Jinzu's last words, answered politely, "...more likely to be found outside the village." Genkaku raised his hand and Takachi reluctantly shook it. "I have some scrolls with high level Fire Jutsus with me. I can lend them to you and help you learn them as well. Just one thing, why the mask?" asked Genkaku. Takachi slowly raised his hand to his mask and slipped it off, the shocked reaction from Genkaku confusing both Kosshi and Takachi. "Itachi Uchiha?! You must have known Master Sasori!" Takachi's memory instantly flickered back on. "Find a Sand Ninja who has knowledge of a shinobi called, "Sasori of the Red Sand." If you find such a shinobi, give them this." Takachi reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring "Orb". Genkaku's eyes widened even more as he saw the ring. "That belonged to Master Sasori. You really are Itachi?" he asked, glancing up at the Uchiha. "No, I am his son. However, this ring, and much more, can be yours if you come with me." Genkaku looked back at his home and his eyes hardened. He took the ring out of Takachi's open palm and slipped it onto his left thumb. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 5

A/N Welcome back once again to the new Chapter 5 of this fanfic. Looks like the Akatsuki are gaining even more interesting members. Up now is going to be the most reluctant to join...but may be the most beneficial in the future…*cough* hint hint. Please read and review so I can have some ideas. Already have something planned for the ending...going to be awesome. Jutsu translations at bottom

Chapter 5 - The Craftsman

"Lord Hokage, He's awake." A man with wild brown hair and red fang like markings on his cheeks addressed the blonde man in the robes. The Hokage lifted his head and looked up at the speaker, nodding slowly as he rose. "Take me to him."

Konoha Hospital - Room 12

Obito Hatake stared hopelessly at the light overhead. He had just awoken from the small coma Kuro had put him in. "Useless...I was so useless!" His father, Kakashi Hatake, who he resembled strongly with the exception of Kakashi having his headband around his forehead while Obito had it around his neck. In the little time he had been awake, Obito had recounted the story to Kakashi. Kakashi was now reading Icha Icha Tactics, the last adult novel released by Jiraiya. "Why...Why father…" "It happens to be my favorite series." he responded without looking up. "No...Why was I so useless…?" asked Obito weakly. Kakashi shook his head, "You weren't. It would've been four against one if the Gentle Fist hadn't knocked you out. The Hyuuga and Uchiha clans are powerful and proud. I'm glad it was Kuro who took you out, and not Takachi." The door opened. Three adult men filed into the small room. The first was the man with wild brown hair and red markings. He wore a tough leather jacket underneath an unzipped flak jacket along with a matching pair of pants. With him was a monster sized dog with white fur. The second wore loose fitting white robes with long black hair falling down his back. The third was the Hokage himself, donning his traditional hat and a white haori with orange flames at the bottom of it with the kanji's for "Seventh Hokage" written in red on the back. "Good morning, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto Uzumaki quietly greeted. "Good morning, Obito." "Ah, Lord Hokage. Good morning to you." Kakashi lazily saluted. "Lord Hokage, I'm gonna head back and finish that paperwork plaguing your desk." said Kiba Inuzuka. he ruffled the furry head of his partner, Akamaru, and the two exited the room. "Feel free to tap into my Sake store." said Naruto as Kiba left. He worked as the Hokage's assistant. Neji Hyuuga approached the bed and grabbed Obito his shirt, "Where did they go?! Where is my son?!" Weakly, Obito wheezed, "Neji-sensei…" Kakashi pulled Neji off of Obito, 'Enough! The boy just woke up. Takachi and Kuro ran off with shinobi from the Hidden Rain Village of their own free will." Obito sputtered, "Neji-sensei...both of the shinobi...they had purple eyes...a bunch of circles…" As soon as the words were uttered out of Obito's mouth, Kakashi and Naruto glanced at each other, the same thought going through their minds. "The Rinnegan...Jiraiya-sensei…" thought Naruto, his fist clenching at the thought. "There's nothing we can do for now, except to list Takachi Uchiha and Kuro Hyuuga as rogue ninja and C-class criminals. We just need to keep our eyes peeled incase they return." Neji made a motion to protest, but Naruto rested his hand on Neji's shoulder, "It's not easy for me either. He's my first cousin...How are we going to tell Hinata?" "I just don't understand where I went wrong...He wasn't raised like me. Tenten and I made sure he had whatever he needed, and he's a genius...why would he run away?" asked Neji in clear confusion and anger. Obito made a small cough before he spoke again, "They...They wore a cloak...the cuff was high...it was black...red clouds…" Every eye in the room except Obito's widened. Naruto's mind was racing. "We must send a message to all Hidden Villages, especially the Sand! I can't believe I'm saying this...but it appears the Akatsuki is back…"

Hidden Stone Village - Workshop of M's

"That's it! Set her down easy!" "Oi! Get that rock outta here!" 'Sorry, dad. Hakuto, bring it over here!" "Damn it, kid, quit playing around with your jutsu!" "But everything works faster when I use it!" The workshop known as M's sat at the far end of the Hidden Stone Village. Busily, the workers moved and packed away their projects. Some moved statues, but some statues were simply left out as well, simply too big to be moved by hand. Other workers were putting tools and materials. A young man, who was moving his arms around gracefully, stood in the center of this busy array of workers. As he moved, so did the tools. A much older man clapped him on the shoulder. The older man, who was known by all the workers as Dad (especially the young man in the center, who was his actual son) growled, "You should save up your chakra. You never know what's going to happen next!" With a laugh, the young man beckoned another man who had just moved an enormous rock. The man known as Hakuto joined Dad and his son. His face was hidden behind a stone mask with the Stone symbol etched onto its forehead, while underneath his short black shirt was thick stone armor and rippling muscles. He had light blue hair, with a bang hanging over one side of his mask. "Dad, you worry too much. Hakuto can handle any disaster." the young man chuckled. He had blonde sandy hair just like his father, only with a more substantial amount, that fell down his neck and over his Stone Villagr headband. He flipped his wrist down and multiple tools floating in the air flew back to their respective spots. The young man continued, "Besides, we're just packing up. What could possibly happen?"

Outside the Stone Village

"We would've gotten here earlier if we hadn't stopped for your petty needs." Growled Jigukodo, his eyes boring in the back of Kuro's head. "Stop your fussing." Sighed Kuro as he rolled his eyes. "Besides, we got here didn't we?" "Yes...The Stone Village. Let us find the workshop M's and recruit this craftsman." "Why do we need to recruit a worker like that?" "There's a statue we must build..." Said Jigukodo as they approached the barren gates, their Kasa's (straw hat the members used to travel with) veils hiding their faces. It was night over the village, the inhabitants either asleep or enjoying the night life. A bustling tavern was one of the few places with the lights still on. Inside, the workers of M's partied even harder then they worked. Hakuto was leaning up against the fat wall in the tavern, watching as the other workers drinking and making merry. His slightly drunk blonde co-worker walked over to him, drink in hand. "Come on Hakuto! It's not a party without you!" He spouted, Hakuto shaking his head. He grabbed the man's hand and led him to the back of the tavern and exited out through the back entrance. Dad laughed as he patted one of his workers on the shoulder. "We're making fine progress. Soon, the Stone Village will be the biggest of all the villages!" "What's the use of having the biggest village when it falls under the heel of the Red Dawn?" The new voice was cold and unfamiliar. Everyone in the tavern turned to face the new speaker. There they stood, Jigukodo and Kuro Hyuuga, their eyes looking out from behind their Kasa's veils. Some of the men, respectfully, began to laugh, but Dad recognized the cloak and red clouds, a deep scowl appearing on his face. He smashed his fist into the bar, the finished wood splintering under his fist, the sound silencing everyone in the bar. "Akatsuki...You bastards have some nerve showing up here again after what you did with Deidara." He growled. Jigukodo cocked his head to the left as he glared at Dad with his ominous gaze, his Rinnegan unnerving those looking at him. "You knew Deidara...correct?" he asked, Dad's anger only rising. "Deidara was one of my best friends, and you sent him to his death, you self righteous punks!" "Calm yourself. We are simply looking for the head craftsman of the workshop, M's." said Jigukodo calmly. "And that would be my son you're talking about!" Dad growled. "You punks aren't going to take Momoro from me too!" "Momoro, is it? If the one called Momoro would just step forward…" began Jigukodo before Dad roared, "You aren't taking him away from me!" He jumped from his chair and lunged at Jigukodo. When he swung his fist, his eyes widened as his fist struck an open palm. Jigukodo tightened his grip around Dad's fist and gazed at him without a single sign of emotion on his face. "A futile attempt. Pitiful…" he sighed as he twisted Dad's arm around behind him and snapped it, making the man grunt in pain. He stumbled forward, holding his broken arm before a hand rested itself on his shoulder. Jigukodo spun him around and gazed into his eyes before thee chakra receiver in his hand was shoved through his gut and out his back. Every villager in the bar watched in horror as Dad's body hit the ground, unmoving and cold. Seconds later, every one of them launched themselves towards the Pain. Jigukodo stood still as Kuro jumped in front of him, his Byakugan activating and blazing. "Summoning - King of Hell." Suddenly the room grew darker as an ominous figure formed behind Jigukodo, its eyes the Rinnegan as well. The villagers were stopped momentarily, but this was all the time he needed. "King of Hell - Enjeru o kyoju." said Jigukodo, the King of Hell's mouth opening, allowing a purple ghostlike dragon snaking out and roaring. It snaked through the villagers, some of them lucky enough to duck and avoid it, while the others that were enveloped within it instantly died, their souls being sucked out. The ones who managed to duck under though had most of their chakra and energy sucked out, leaving them extremly exhausted. "We did not wish to hurt you all...we only asked for the one named Momoro…" sighed Jigukodo when a new voice was heard. "Get off me! What's that noise?! I have to see…!" Momoro had just ran back into the tavern, with Hakuto close behind. Both of them were stopped dead in their tracks, their eyes shooting open as they beheld the scene. Momoro's eyes fell upon the large man laying closest to him. "Dad!" he cried as he collapsed beside him. He scrambled for his arm, desperate to find a pulse. There was nothing to take. "No...No!" He quickly got up and ran towards Jigukodo and Kuro as the King of Hell faded away. It was Hakuto who grabbed his wrist and held him still without any signs of struggling. Momoro writhed and pulled, but the man would not budge. Tears flowed freely down his face. "And who is this whelp?" smirked Kuro as his Byakugan deactivated. "You are the craftsman known as Momoro...correct?" asked Jigukodo. Momoro didn't acknowledge either of them, his chest heaved as he gave up trying to fight his friend. He looked up, his sandy hair falling back a little to reveal his headband and cerulean eyes. "I will not ask again...You are Momoro, correct?" demanded Jigukodo calmly, the bloody chakra receiver still in his hand. "I...I am…" "You are an expert craftsman...Do you think you can create a statue capable of sealing?" "Yes...I do…" Momoro choked, a small smile appearing on his face. Before Jigukodo could even react, Kuro began to rotate within a full power Kaiten. Several kunai clattered to the ground. "Those...Those kunai were floating…" he stated incredulously. "Floating? Impossible…" Jigukodo looked at Momoro, who had apparently seen the attack coming. "You will tell me who attacked us, or I will kill everyone in this room." he threatened with a hiss to his voice. Momoro remained adamant, until a nod from the Pain. He walked over to one of the still alive men on the ground, the chakra receiver still in his hand. "No! It was me!" cried Momoro before Jigukodo stabbed the man through the back of the neck. "You? But your friend is restraining you...A clone?" asked Kuro as he looked at the sandy haired man. "My jutsu...magnetism...please, don't hurt anyone…" Momoro sobbed. Jigukodo smiled underneath his gas mask as he saw the Achilles' heel. "You will come with us then, or they shall die." "Only if...Hakuto...My partner…" Jigukodo cut him off, the smile under his mask growing more malicious. "Partner? Of course he can come…" He remembered that this man was said to be the strongest man alive...An asset to their cause…"Then...there is no choice to make...I am yours…" sighed Momoro as Jigukodo walked towards him. He drew the chakra receiver across Momoro's headband, slashing the Stone symbol. Momoro's heart sank, but he knew it was the only thing he could do.

A/N. King of Hell - Enjeru o kyoju - Reaping Angel


	7. Chapter 6

A/N Hello and welcome back to Neo Akatsuki - Return of Evil. This story is getting pretty good, but the action has yet to arise. I will say this now...this story will not have a happy ending.

Chapter 6 - The Tears of a Sharingan

Night was setting in. It had been three days since Genkaku had joined Takachi and Kosshi, the latter having gotten orders from Pein (They are keeping Roku's name a secret to their newest member) to go to the Waterfall Village then circle around and meet back at the Rain with the other group. They had made their first real stop in three days at the base of the two founders of Kanoha, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, in the Valley of the End. "So Madara founded the Akatsuki to capture the Bijuu?" Asked Genkaku as he gazed up at the Uchiha founder. "Not exactly, the Akatsuki was formed by his pupil, Obito Uchiha, the former friend of Kakashi Hatake. He was killed twenty five years ago after the Ten Tails crisis." Said Kosshi, having gotten into Roku's files about the Akatsuki. "Yeah...Nice history lesson." Mused Takachi, his eyes trained on the two of them from behind his mask, whom he wore more often now. "I expected you'd come here, Takachi." Said person's eyes narrowed at the voice, the three members looking up to the man who stood atop the Leaf's First Hokage. They all leaped to the top of the Uchiha Founders head, glaring at their opponent. "You were one of the Shinobi that helped in Master Sasori's death." Growled Genkaku. "Do you want revenge for Obito?" Asked Takachi as he stared at the man across from him. "So it is true then...I'm sorry Takachi, but you will have to come with me." "Over my dead body..." Growled Kosshi as he unbuttoned his cloak and let it hang around his waist, his bones starting to emerge from his arms. "I leave the first move to you...Kakashi Hatake."

Border between Earth Country and Grass Country

"You want me to recreate the Gedo Mazo used by the Akatsuki twenty six years ago?" Questioned Momoro as they walked, Jigukodo in the lead. "Yes, My leader will transform it, you only need to build it's shell. That shouldn't be too hard for you." He replied. "And each member gets a ring like this?" Asked Momoro again as he held up his right hand, showing the "Blue" ring on his right index finger. "Yes, they are imperative for the sealing we must accomplish." "Then why doesn't Hakuto get one?" "He has not proven himself to our cause yet, when he does he shall join. For now, he will act as a body guard of sorts." "Can someone explain to me why we're out here?" Yawned Kuro. Jigukodo let out a small sigh, his patience wearing thin. "The leader has informed me of a clan of Poison Crafters in the Grass Village."

Valley of the End

"So, the Sixth Hokage is going to fight us?" Asked Genkaku, weary of the stories he's heard of Kakashi. "No, the Sixth Hokage is going to fight me." Said Takachi before he disappeared in a flash. Suddenly a loud clang echoed through the valley, Takachi's kunai grinding against Kakashi's. "_Can't drag this out...I have to use the Chidori and disable him quickly._" Thought Kakashi. He stepped back as his right hand was engulfed in the familiar chirping blue lightning. He ran forward, his arm reared back to strike Takachi. The Uchiha didn't even budge as the hand broke through his chest and out his back. His body suddenly dispelled into a murder of crows, momentarily blinding Kakashi. He scanned the skies with his Sharingan, barely catching Takachi as he swung down at him with his kunai. He blocked the stab and leaped back, watching as Takachi landed on the ground flawlessly. "Oh well..I hoped to not do this Kakashi, but you've left me no choice." sighed Takachi as he turned to looked at Kakashi. "_Oh god no...It can't be...!_" Thought a now terrified Kakashi as he saw Takachi's eyes open. "You once barely survived an encounter with my fathers Tsukuyomi...A pity you won't this time." said Takachi as an exact replica of Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan looked out from his mask's eyes, glaring at Kakashi. "_Obito...I'm so sorry..._" Thought Kakasi as he saw Takachi's eyes slowly start to spin, and his world fade to black. In an instant, Kakashi fell to the cold stone beneath him, his eyes grey and empty, his body as cold as the earth. A single tear flowed from his Sharingan Eye, a final testament of the famous Shinobi. Takachi walked over to man's corpse after deactivating his Mangekyo Sharingan, the normal Sharingan reforming, and kneeled down onto the ground beside it. Unbeknownst to the others, he took out a canister filled with preservative liquid and made quick work of what he did. Soon a single eyeball was inside the canister, Takachi quickly returning it to the inside of his cloak. After years of seeing the future with his eye, the Copy Ninja had finally fought his last.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N Whew, rolling out chapters every day...damn...Anyway, here comes one of my favorite characters. A statistical genius and a cold hearted killer on the verge of insanity...sometimes...who doesn't love that?

Chapter 7 - Nature's Poisonous Thorn

The moon was high in the sky as Jigukodo and entourage entered the Hidden Grass Village. The Village was celebrating Mardi Gras so it was easy to jus walk right on it, due to some wearing crazy costumes. As soon as they walked in, Momoro's innocent questions broke free. "Do you know where to find this clan of Poison Makers?" He asked with a small yawn. "No." "Do you know what they look like?" "No." "Do you even know if they exist?" "For the last time, No." Growled Jigukodo. "Sorry..." apologized Momoro sheepishly, receiving a sigh from Jigukodo and Kuro, while Hakuto just shook his head. "Kuro, I want you to keep the Byakugan active. Look for people who might have information on this clan or for someone with an irregular chakra network around the chest." "Got it." Nodded the Hyuuga as the veins around his eyes bulged, a faint pupil appearing. "Well, I'm off to a tavern. This is getting boring." Sighed Momoro as he walked off. Hakuto made a motion to follow, but Jigukodo stopped him. "You're our insurance. He would jus run off if you followed him." Hakuto nodded as he stayed beside Kuro while they walked.

Somewhere else in the Grass Village

Momoro walked the streets alone, pondering to himself. "_Of course they wouldn't let Hakuto follow...But that'd be too easy...They do let me go so...Dammit, I just can't leave him behind. I have to formulate a plan..._" wondered Momoro when out of the corner of his eye spotted a man passively leaning against the wall. His face was hidden behind a face mask, his grass headband around his forehead, some extra cloth from it hanging down around the sides of his head. (Search Naoshi Mayumi on google images and look at the top three images. That's who he looks like.). His arms were covered by large black sleeves from his black cloak, his teal hair blowing softly in the small wind while his teal eyes gazed off into the distance. Momoro noticed that the ends if the sleeves, from the elbow down, were flowing with the breeze as well, as if nothing was there. Then the man spotted him and his once passive eyes became dark as he walked over to him. "Are you an Akatsuki member?" He asked almost instantly, catching Momoro off guard. "I guess you could say that..." "What are you searching for?" He asked. "We're looking for a clan of Poison Crafters. Happen to know any?" "You're looking at the best in the village." Said the man, surprising Momoro once again. "Really?" "Naoshi Mayumi, Nature's Poisonous Thorn." Introduced the man with a slight bow. "Momoro." "Tell me, are their more of you here?" Asked Naoshi with a slight raise of the eyebrow. "Yes, why?" "Good, get me the hell outta here. I'm sick of this place." Retorted Naoshi with anger in his voice. "Whoa, really? You're giving yourself up?" "I hate this village for what they did to me..." "What did they do to you?" Asked Momoro before Naoshi raised his arms up, the sleeves dropping back to reveal metal contraptions replacing his arms beneath the elbow. They had three metal claws at the end, in each a silver orb of metal. "The Grass' lousy attempt at there own Kekkei Genkai turned into this." Explained Naoshi as the claws opened, a purple gas starting to appear as the ball floated out away from the contraptions. Suddenly right beside Naoshi formed two purple human sized hands, big enough the crush an adult with ease. "The Akuma no Te, the Hands of the Devil. I can form as many of these as I want, the sizes varying to the task at hand. I also possess my clans special Kekkei Genkai, the Dokuton and Kudzuton (Poison Release and Vine Release)." "Well, all we have to do is find the others then." Said Momoro as the hands disappeared and Naoshi hid his arms under his sleeves once again.

With Jigukodo

"Have you found anyone yet?" Asked Jigukodo as he glanced back at Kuro. "No not yet. How are we supposed to find Momoro, even though he's still in his cloak?" "I know that, which is good for us. He'll be easy to spot." said Jigukodo, making Kuro growl in the back of his throat. "He seems to know everything..." He thought annoyingly when he said, "I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10..." "7." Answered Jigukodo, absolutely blowing away Kuro. "What the hell? How did you figure that out?!" Sputtered Kuro when Jigukodo glanced at him again. "Statistical probability. 7 is the most picked number for that little childish game." "Damn you...Wait...We don't have to search anymore. Momoro is approaching from the east with a man with an abnormal chakra network around the chest." Reported Kuro, making Jigukodo smile once again under his mask. They leaned up against the side of a building, waiting for their new member to arrive with their quarry. Soon he appeared and joined them with Naoshi. "Who are you?" Asked Jigukodo as he observed the man with his Rinnegan. "Naoshi Mayumi, best poison crafter in my clan and the village. I possess the Dokuton and Kudzuton along with my Akuma no Te and an IQ of 400." Kuro, Hakuto, not visibly, and even Jigukodo were shocked at this man. " An IQ of 400...Holy shit..." Stuttered Kuro in disbelief. "And I can guess you need more members?" Asked Naoshi, Jigukodo blinking before nodding. "Yes...That is true." "Sign me up, I hate this village." Said Naoshi as Momoro slashed his headband after explaining tithe others about his "arms". "Now we go to the Waterfall Village."


	9. Chapter 8

A/N Welcome back to Neo Akatsuki - Return of Evil. Already at chapter 8 and i'm ready to right the awesome ending I have in store. Oh well...can't rush these things. Jutsu translations are at the bottom.

Chapter 8 - Infamous

"Boss, we have five shinobi heading towards the village entrance!" came the call from a hidden watch tower of the Hidden Waterfall Village, in a loud whisper, almost inaudible next to the gigantic waterfall. The watchman seemed to be calling to a bush. "Is that so?" came a mildly bored voice from the bush. A chuckle arose from the hidden speaker. "Do they carry anything of value?" Straining to see, the shinobi who stood atop the watch tower began to describe them, "No, they dress fair...Oh my god...It appears that Momoro the Craftsman is among them!" "Momoro? Never heard of him…" responded the voice. "He's descended from one of the founders of the Stone Village. He possesses a special Kekkei Genkai and is an extremely skilled worker. It looks like he's in the company of a Grass, Rain and Leaf Shinobi...an odd bunch. Then fifth shinobi doesn't have a headband. I can't identify him." The man in the bush took in every word and smirked. "_Descended from on of the Stone Village founders eh? I bet there'd be a pretty price on your head...It's not like the other four will be missed either. Easy pickings. Perhaps I should leave the bodies at the watch post. Let my reputation grow a little more…_" It's been two days since Naoshi had joined the group, walking non stop towards the Waterfall village. "We're at the entrance to the village." said Jigukodo as they approached the giant waterfall. "Where? I just see a waterfall…" Kuro activated his Byakugan and scanned the area. "Oh, nevermind. It's behind that waterfall...go figure...Look out!" Naoshi grabbed Momoro by the back of his shirt as the ground underneath the latter gave away to reveal a pit filled with sharpened stakes. "Traps…" he muttered under his breath, Momoro silently thanking him. Suddenly Kuro became very tense, his eyes narrowed. "The traps are the least of our concern at the moment. There's a watchman up ahead along with several shinobi in the bushes." whispered Kuro, Momoro smirking as Naoshi let go of him. He pulled a scroll from his belt and threw it open above him, tons kunai, shuriken and shrapnel appeared in the air in puffs of smoke. "Jiton - Metarusutomu." said Momoro as he made a few hand signs, then raised his hand upwards, the metal objects above him doing the same. Then he swung his hand down sharply, the weapons rained down onto the bushes in a blanket of metal. Several screams of pain were heard, and some clangs of metal striking metal echoed out from the bushes, some of the lucky ones able to block the attack. "Suiton - Suiryudan no Jutsu!" shouted a voice, the waterfall shifting as a gigantic dragon formed from the water and rushed the Akatsuki members. Jigukodo stepped forward and performed a couple hand signs and said, "Suiton - Suikodan no Jutsu." He thrust his hand forward, a shark made out of water bursting out and striking the dragon, an explosion of water covering the area. When it cleared, seven survivors had leaped from the bushes and landed before the Akatsuki members. An eighth, the man from the watchtower, joined the group. Then the last of the shinobi rose from the bushes, his white and blue hair gleaming from the light reflected off the waterfall. On his back was a sword with a body length light blue sword with an extended part of the blade at the bottom (Looks like a Fire stoker). Tied with a thick rope to his waist horizontally across his lower back was another sword, one very familiar to Kuro. "Kubikiribocho?!" he sputtered, the man smirking at Kuro's surprise. He flashed a toothy grin, his teeth fashioned like shark teeth, a common trait that was shared between the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist 28 years ago. On the sash that held his blue sword was his headband, a slashed Hidden Mist faceplate attached to the leather. "Yes, the one that belonged to the now late Mizukage." Smirked the man. "You mean..." "Yep, I killed the Mizukage, and now her toy is mine. Sabutoketsuken very pleased." "Wait...that name...I remember it...The eighth sword of the Mist, the Sub Freezing sword! Only one person though wielded it and then went rogue..." Said Momoro as he gazed at the man. "Genbu Hoshigaki, pleased to meet you...after the fact." greeted Genbu with a bow towards the Akatsuki members. "Now that you know who I am, I have to kill you." smiled Genbu as he gripped his sword and pointed its tip at Momoro. "Try saying that again." Smirked Momoro, receiving a confused look from Genbu. He turned his head and saw all his men had been silently killed, and the knifes that had slit their throats were hovering inches away from his back. "Not bad kid...You Akatsuki?" He asked as he turned back. "What makes you say that?" Momoro countered. "One, two of you are wearing cloaks, and two, you have a ring on your finger that only members wear. I would know considering I have one in my possession." Said Genbu as he returned his sword to his sash. "Show me." demanded Jigukodo, Genbu smirking again as he dig into a pocket in his vest and took out a ring. It's color was yellow and had the kanji for "South" on it. "How did you come across this?" Asked Jigukodo as he recognized the ring. "This once belonged to Kisame Hoshigaki before he died. He gave it to me before he went to the Land if Iron 25 years ago." Said Genbu, receiving a small nod from Jigukodo. "And you want to join us, don't you?" Asked Naoshi, Genbu nodding. "I'm already a criminal, so why not join others?" He asked with a smirk. "Come with us back to our headquarters. That is when you will get your cloak." "We'll bunk in my hideout outside this village then we go where...?" "Back to the Rain Village to wait for the others."

A/N Jutsu translations

Suiton - Suiryudan no jutsu / Water release - Water Dragon Bullet technique

Suiton - Suikodan no jutsu / Water Release - Water Shark Bullet technique

Jiton - Metarusutomu / Magnet release - Metal Storm


	10. Chapter 9

A/N. Another chapter bites the dust. Welcome back to Neo Akatsuki - Return of Evil. Forgot to mention this for Genbu's appearance. Search up this URL forum/series-related-miscellaneous-role-play/narut o-eledia/t.35085849/?_gaia_t_=3936 and scroll down the page until you see a picture of a man underneath two pictures of swords. Now, back the story.

Chapter 9 - Yami

A day or two had passed, the now six Akatsuki members having returned to the Rain village. Naoshi, Momoro, Hakuto and Genbu were given their cloaks and were instigated into the ranks along with being given their rooms. Most of them slept while a soft rain storm peppered the tower from outside, only one person though was awake. Roku was sitting on the tongue if the grotesque face on the aide of the tower, his cloak and hair drenched from the rain. He didn't mind, he couldn't be killed by some simple hypothermia, he was basically dead already. He was watching over his city with his Samsara eyes, feeling every person out and about with his chakra imbedded in the rain. He was suddenly joined by Shurado, who waited patiently for him to respond. "Yes?" He asked without turning away from the city. "We've started to form them now, it will take some time though." She reported, Roku closing his eyes. "Good...Thank you." Said Roku as he opened his eyes again, the sounds of Shurado's footsteps growing weaker. Once she had completely gone, Roku got up and walked back into his room, the study's door slightly open. He walked inside and approached a bookcase, pulling out a book to activate a secret door. He walked down the concealed stairwell down the room he had awoken from, locking the metal door behind him as he entered. He approached a tube and looked at the vitals on the side of it, his face relaxing at the steady heartbeat. The pod was currently occupied by another person, one whose features were hard to make out. Roku placed his hand on the cold glass and said,"Soon...You can join me on my throne. Just you an I..." He took his hand away, wiping some of the frost away. Inside was a peacefully sleeping person, her hair a light blue. She had two small black earrings in her ears and a small stud under her bottom lip. On the glass inscribed into it was the word "Arch Angel". When he arrived back in his study, Naoshi was waiting for him. After sitting behind his desk he asked, 'What troubles you Naoshi?" "After going through some of the Akatsuki files, I've determined that the ring "Void" is still in one of hideouts used by the snake sannin Orochimaru. He's been dead for a long time so the ring can once again be claimed." "Good, do you have any idea of where it could be located?" "I have narrowed it down to two facilities, one being in Lightning Country and another directly in the return path of the other members." said Naoshi, Roku nodding as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He opened them as he pulled out the "North" ring from his pocket and eyed it. "Then I will leave this in the hands of Takachi and Kosshi. Hopefully they can come across the rings without any aid…"

Unknown Location

"Hey shithead! I'm fucking hungry over here!" A man with a black face mask and a white shirt on sighed. He turned to the one addressing him and glared darkly at the speaker. "Just chew your tongue. I'm tired of hearing your annoying voice." "Shut the hell up! I'll annoy as long as I want until you give me some food and fix me already!" The man sighed again as he massaged his temples. "Oi...I'm getting a migraine and I do not want to keep up with this shit...I suppose I can start research on how to recreate his body." he thought as he eyed the first speaker again. "Alright, I'll get you something to eat, then I'll start research…" "Finally! This dinky lair is pissing me off and I'm tired of staring at Orochimaru's dead hand over there...The sooner I get out of here is the sooner I can sacrifice those bastards in the Leaf, especially this one kid from the Nara clan…" The man stood up from where he sat to stretch. Sitting around the room were various jars and containers filled with preservative liquids and held many strange things. On one part of the lab area on a table rested a bone thin, dried up left hand with a ring on it's little finger. A larger jar held a white haired head, belonging to the man who had cursed at him. He left the room for a minute and returned with a plate occupied by a sandwich. He opened the head's jar and slid the sandwich in, falling onto the head. "Ack! Can't you just fucking feed me?! It's kinda hard to eat this way!" "You'll adapt Hidan, now shut up." came the man's answer as he set down the plate. A crash came from the room the man was just in. He jumped, since he and and Hidan's lair were the only living people in the lair these days. Carefully he stepped back into the room and looked around, carefully scanning the room. He held a kunai in his hand tightly, ready for an attack if one came. He looked down and saw a plate shattered on the stone floor, the sight putting his worries to rest. He lowered his guard and let out a sigh of relief, not even noticing the dark shadow appear behind him. Hidan was struggling to try and eat the sandwich dumped onto him when he heard a ghastly "Snap!" echo from the other room, and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Then the visitor walked out into the dimly lit lab room, Hidan sighing to himself. "He's dead, isn't he?" "He is. I'll be taking over this facility now." said the man as he turned to look at Hidan. Hidan got a chance to see what was over his face, and was kinda ticked he didn't know who this guy is. The visitor wore a dark ANBU cloak that hid his entire body, along with an owl mask concealing his face with the hood drawn up over his head. "Hidan...seems you're alive after all…" said the man as he took a seat in the chair the other man had been sitting in a few minutes ago and looked at Hidan's head. "How do you know who I am?" "Well, you're from the old Akatsuki right?" "Old Akatsuki? The fuck does that mean?" growled Hidan in confusion. "Well, these are just rumors, but I've heard that a new Akatsuki is forming. I don't know who the leader is but I know that they have two members with the Byakugan and the Sharingan, along with another member with the Rinnegan, meaning they possess all of the Three Great Dojutsus." explained the man, Hidan's eyes widening. "The Rinnegan? I do remember our leader back in the day had the Rinnegan...but it couldn't be him…" thought Hidan. "Sounds interesting...I wonder if they're still hiring." he snorted, the masked man unresponsive. He stood up and walked to the dead hand and picked the ring off the finger. "I don't know...but It would seem we might be able to find out. We have visitors." he said as Hidan turned himself around to see three figures walk into the lab room. "Come with us, if you will. And bring the talking head with you." said one of them, Hidan barking back at him, "I'm more than a talking head you peice of shit!" Suddenly a bone spear was held right before the jar, Hidan's eyes widening. The masked man looked from one figure to the next, noting the Sharingan glowing from one of them. "Your names?" came the question from the man with the Sharingan. "Yami, and this is Hidan." came the cloaked man's answer. He fell into silence when the man with white spear protruding from his wrist aimed it at him and said, "Don't get too comfortable. We have more questions for you."


	11. Chapter 10

A/N Welcome back to another instalment of Neo Akatsuki - Return of Evil, and I'll say this now, I'm going to keep on saying that. So, Hidan is alive eh? Hard to believe after all these years. Let's see what becomes of him and this "Yami"

Chapter 10 - Runaway

The group moved into the room Yami had made his own and watched as he sat back down in the lab table's only chair, Hidan's head now resting beside him. "Alright, now...down to business." said the man with the Sharingan, Yami taking a note of it to be wary. "That ring you possess, it once belonged to Orochimaru, a rogue member of our organization." said the man, one of the group with a mohawk leaning up against the table, glaring at Yami's mask. "You are Akatsuki then, correct? Then the rumors are true." said Yami as he relaxed a little. "Rumors? How do you know of this?" asked the one with the white hair. "Heard it from a couple of Leaf Nin in a bar. About two people with red and black cloaks taking a man with the Byakugan and one with the Sharingan with them…" said Yami as he eyed the man with the Sharingan. "They did indeed…" chuckled the Sharingan man. "*Yawn*...Can we hurry it up here? Going to sleep with you two blabbering." yawned Hidan, receiving another glare from the white haired man. "Tell me everything you know, or suffer the consequences." threatened the Sharingan man calmly, as if it was a day to day thing. "I recently just came into this hideout after killing its previous tenant. This head right here once belonged to one of your original members, seeing as how you three don't look anything like the original members. Introduce yourself there Hidan." said the man. All eyes fell on Hidan. "Name's Hidan, former member yada yada, full time Jashin Worshipper and Ritualist." said Hidan nonchalantly. "Hidan...I remember that name from the Akatsuki files, he was a useful member in the organization 26 years ago and was partnered with a man named Kakuzu. Was one of the most efficient teams too...He could be useful…" thought the white haired man. He leaned over to the Sharingan man and whispered some things to him, receiving a small nod. "Genkaku, guard the entrance, me and Kosshi need to discuss some things with these two in private." he said, Genkaku nodding as he got up from leaning on the table and walked out of the cave. "Tell me Uchiha, who is your leader?" asked Yami as he leaned forward on the table. "It's Takachi Uchiha to you, for future reference. And to answer your question, you don't need to know...just yet. Tell me, what do you plan to do with that ring?" asked Takachi, Yami looking at the ring he held. ":Actually, I possess another ring. I will give you the other if I am allowed to keep this one. You must know what I mean, correct?" asked Yami, Takachi's eyes narrowing. "Well…The only way I can allow that is if I…" "If I were to join your cause, which I shall." said Yami gruffly as he leaned back in the chair. Hidan chortled. "I don't suppose I could rejoin too, could I?" he snickered, "I have a mean bite." "You're currently useless to our cause." came Kosshi's answer. "I've had only but a brief moment to analyze, but with the equipment in this lab and my extensive knowledge of this kind of thing, I could rebuild a body for Hidan here,though it may take a long time." said Yami, Hidan snickering again while underneath the cover of his mask, Takachi smiled. "Perfect." "I already like this bastard better than that dead guy over there." said Hidan. "We can determine Hidan's fate later. Right now we must return to our base. Come with us, we are going to the Lightning Village before going back. "We can't necessarily carry Hidan with us, so we need to leave him here. I will join you on your journey, but only because I wish to meet your leader. Otherwise, I will locate myself here." said yami as he got up, sliding the "Void" ring onto his left thumb. He pulled out the other ring he had, "Three" and flipped it to takachi, who caught it and pocketed it. As they left, Hidan's curses plagued their ears, all three finally relaxing as they left the cave. When they joined up with genkaku, Yami tapped the front of his mask. "I know of a most useful character whom resides in the Hidden Cloud Village. She'll do anything for the right price, and I think she would be an asset to your cause." Takachi tilted his head, "What can she do?" "She's a master of all forms of Genjutsu. People come from around the world to come see her, since she uses it for mostly therapeutic purposes. It's almost like healing, but in the same sense, she can be just as dangerous as the Vermillion Bird." "I'm hearing that name a lot these days, what's he up to?" "I don't know, after he pillaged the Mist Village a couple of months back single handedly, he's been lying low. I don't know where though." "Hm...Strange." said Takachi. Genkaku walked up beside him and asked, "It's going to take a long time to get to the Cloud Village isn't it?" "Two days exactly." Replied Takachi. "Oi..." Slowly, those two days passed, the group finally within veiw of the gate to the Cloud Village. Takachi pulled his Kasa down a bit lower as a couple rain drops started to drop. Genkaku looked up at the darkening clouds, his eyes softening as the rain drops struck his face. "Come on, let's keep moving. It's going to be a hell of a storm. I've already applied a Genjutsu over us." said Takachi. The group stopped as the sounds of sirens and voices from the village struck their ears. "Stop!" "Don't let him get away!" The two Shinobi who announced the words were in one of the guard towers at the gate, a third having leapt to the top of it. The silver streak leapt from the gate down to the ground, the two guard Shinobi hot in pursuit. The chase was heading right for the four Akatsuki members. Everything happened at once as Takachi's Genjutsu was negated. Genkaku whipped out the other pair of puppet arms, a puff of smoke, and a large four legged puppet with one horn appeared. Out from Yami's cloak appeared a skeleton brimming with sharpened pieces of metal infused into the bones, kunai tips imbedded into the fingers and chains attached to its wrists and chest connected to Yami's wrists. A kunai dropped down into Takachi's open hand while his Mangekyo Sharingan activated behind his mask. The skeleton pounced and clutched one of the guards while Kosshi threw his arm out, a bone spear sprouting from his wrist and immediately stopping the second guard as the spear pressed against his throat. Takachi appeared behind both with a kunai pressed to the back of both their heads while Genkaku's puppet restrained the silver haired man. "You all got in our way, now you're going to have to…" A burst of blue lightning lanced out from the silver haired man, Takachi, Kosshi and the guards yelling as the lightning coursed through their veins. The skeleton sent the current down the metal chains and into Yami, making the masked man jerk around before falling flat onto his face, his cloak steaming. The puppet absorbed the lightning, with Genkaku and the runner the only ones left standing. When he tried to run past him, he attached chakra strings to him and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Damn it! I don't have...enough...chakra…" the man grunted, trying to fight the pull of the strings. His silver spiky hair fell over the back of his neck in messy tufts. He had a cloud flak jacket on over a blue hoodie, along with wearing the shin guards over simple black baggy pants. His eyes, an electric blue, stared weakly at him. Genkaku, intrigued by the man, asked, "Who are you, and why are you running from your village?" The man examined him for a couple of seconds before he sighed, deciding not answering would be pointless. "My name is Raiko, and to the reason for why I'm running, this village is filled with bad memories for me...after the Electric Field Jutsu I just used, I'm basically a Rogue now." Genkaku nodded as he dropped his hand and resealed his puppet away, Raiko almost collapsing as he regained movement. Kosshi groaned as he came to, then instantly realized what just happened. "Don't let him get away for what he did, kill him!" he called before he wheezed. "Wait…" Takachi breathed, suddenly less then a foot behind Genkaku, surprising him a little. "That was very impressive...If you're going to run, come with us." Kosshi called out again, "Alright, I'm really hurt...a lot…the two guards are dead...and Yami's unconscious...fantastic...heh heh…" 'We'll regroup half a mile back, away from the village," Takachi decided. "I think we have the best the Cloud Village can offer…" Genkaku looked at Raiko and noticed a glare on his face. He traced it back to Takachi, where he knew that the same look was present underneath Takachi's mask. "I wonder what's up with those two…"


	12. Chapter 11

A/N Greetings to another installment of Neo Akatsuki - Return of Evil. Now the Akatsuki has a total of eleven members! That's more than the original Akatsuki. Let us see if this will work to the aid of our cloak clad warriors of evil hm? Let us see… (Jutsu translations are at the bottom)

Chapter 11 - Pairing

After regrouping, the group led by Itachi slowly retraced their steps back towards their new home, the Hidden Rain Village. Yami had finally woken up and after some arguing, he was back to his usual quiet self. They were walking through the Burnt Ember Woods when Yami suddenly piped up, his voice actually a tad bit...terrified. "Oh no...Oh no, oh no!" he stuttered as he realized where they were. "What is it?" asked Takachi as he glanced back at him. "This is really bad, we need to get out of here, now." 'What are you talking about? This place is perfectly fine!" spouted Kosshi annoyingly. "No, it isn't. Haven't you heard? The Ember Woods is the home turf of the Vermillion Bird, the most notorious criminal and Public enemy Number 1!" shouted Yami, the others turning pale. "Oh shit…" muttered Raiko as they all looked around frantically. "Look out!" shouted genkaku as three huge fireballs flew towards them, the caster unknown. They dodged the fireballs and looked around for the caster, unable to see him in the multitude of charred trees. Takachi looked around cautiously with his Sharingan, keeping an eye out for the slightest flare of chakra. "Katon - Shi Kasai no Sutoraiku!" Four columns of raging fire suddenly erupted from the ground and sped towards them from all sides. "Get down!" ordered Takashi, the others instantly ducking. HIs right Mangekyo went bloodshot and tears of blood flowed down his cheek. "Amaterasu!" he shouted, four bursts of the black fire striking the pillars and quickly eating away at them. After the flames were eaten away, silence gripped the small clearing. "Good...Very good. Heh, you guys are better then the last folks that came through here. See if you can dodge this!" said a voice from the trees, bright light suddenly lighting up the area. "Katon - Gurēto sobietatsu honō torunēdo no jutsu!" The five Akatsuki members suddenly paled at the gigantic fire tornado slicing through the trees and earth towards them, everything in its path becoming incinerated instantly. "I don't think my Amaterasu can counter something that huge!" shouted Takachi as the tornado got closer and closer. "Kudzuton - Chissoku Gurripu." said a new voice, giant vines erupting out of the ground and wrapped around the fire tornado, actually stopping the fire until it burnt out. "Congratulations, you are the first to stop my most powerful Jutsu, I commemorate you." said the voice again while the five Akatsuki members turned to see a man with sandy blonde hair and a man with teal hair, cold eyes and a face mask approach them. Takachi relaxed as he saw the Akatsuki cloak present on both of them. "We were sent out here by the Leader to retrieve you guys. Name's Momoro and that's Naoshi." said the man with blonde hair. "Show yourself." demanded Naoshi as he looked around into the trees. Then a man stepped out from behind one, smoke trailing from the cigar in his mouth. He walked forward, his bright scarlet mohawk and cocky smirk reminding Kosshi and Takachi of a guy version of Shurado. "You must be the..." began Yami when the man puffed out some smoke and bowed, "Known as the Vermillion Bird, S-Class criminal from the Fire Village and Public Enemy Number 1? A pleasure to meet you, the name's Suzaku." "Why did you attack us?" questioned Kosshi, who struggled to keep his anger back. "Thought you were Fire-nin, but now I see you are indeed not. Your part of the Akatsuki, right?" Asked Suzaku as he puffed out more smoke. "Yes, why?" "Good, being part of a criminal organization suits me, plus it'll get people off my back and me a little sanctuary." Takachi smirked under his mask. "Come with us, and here, I think this might be your ring, seeing as how you don't have one." he said as he handed Naoshi the "Three" ring, the Grass nin slipping it onto his left index finger. They departed out of the Burnt Ember forest and made their way back to the Hidden Rain Village. "Welcome home guys, I guess." sighed Momoro as they walked through the gates of the large urban city, small raindrops falling from the cloudy skies. "I forgot to mention, the meeting will take place inside the Grotesque Tower, can't miss it. Emphasis on the word, "Grotesque"." said Momoro as they turned the corner to gaze up at a gigantic tower with the body of a robed man in it, his arms extended out, a metallic pipe in one hand. It's face was heavily pierced with pipes protruding from the tower, and on its extended tongue was a lamp hanging on the underside, along with an unrecognizable speck. Takachi smirked as he saw the speck, clearly knowing who it was. The group continued towards the tower while the speck observed them from his vantage point. He blinked as he got up, his orange hair matted down from sitting in the rain four hours on end, gazing at the city, hiscity. He got up and he turned towards the head, raising his hand up to it and standing still. Suddenly the stone and metal began to part until it revealed a doorway, allowing him to go inside and leave his perch. He walked into a small barren room and closed his eyes. "Shurado, Kuro's mind has been wiped of my name, you and the other paths correct?" "Of course." "Let us begin then…" he thought as he performed a short set of handsigns. "Gentoshin no jutsu."

- Pillar Room -

Within the giant tower was a room of metal pillars, just large enough for the members to stand on. Takachi had his arms crossed and was waiting patiently before he heard an unfamiliar sound. A shifting form of a man with mid length spiky hair and an obvious Akatsuki cloak appeared at the tallest of the columns and looked down onto the members. His body was see through and was refracting an array of spectral colors, the only non-transparent part was his eyes, the ever ominous Rinnegan. "Who are you?" spouted Genbu before he felt a chill down his spine as the image instantly flickered right in front of him, the Rinnegan boring into him. "You retract that tone now against your leader, or suffer the consequences." said the man, his voice distorted and sounding as if broadcasted through a radio. The image disappeared and flickered back on the tallest pillar once again. "I am the leader of the Akatsuki Organization. You may either call me Leader or by my new name, Pein." introduced Pein (We will call Roku for now Pein, we will refer to him by his name when he is either alone or is with the people who know his true name). "You have all been selected by your willingness and usefulness to aid the organization." said Pein again, the members listening to him intently. "The first order of business, unfortunately, is for you all to introduce yourselves. I have already done that much." "Takachi Uchiha, son to the Akatsuki member Itachi Uchiha and inheritor of his legacy." stated Takachi coolly. "Kuro Hyuuga, holder of the Byakugan and user of the Gentle Fist style." came the second sarcastic introduction. "Kosshi Kaguya...That's all you need to know." snarled the third. "Genkaku Shisen, Puppet Master." came the fourth with a small bow, some members glancing his way at the metal plates and extra pair of sleeves on his cloak, along with the metal tube imbedded into his chest. "Momoro Matsumoto, Hidden Stone's leading craftsmen." the fifth spoke, adding a nod to his masked friend, "And this his Hakuto, my partner in the business." "Naoshi Mayumi, the Grass' best poison crafter and assassin, and just to be truthful, I don't care about any of you." said the seventh with a heartless cold tone. "Genbu Hoshigaki, the Sub-Freezer of the Mist. Recently assassinated the Mizukage and is now the owner of another one of the Seven Mist Swords." growled the eighth, still a bit angered by the tone put down onto him by their apparent leader. "Yami, new owner of Orochimaru's lair." said the ninth, his voice muffled a little by his mask. "Raiko, in need of a ring…" said the tenth. From the shadows a ring was thrown, Raiko catching it and putting it onto his left middle finger, seeing it was the "North" ring. "Thanks…?" he said as he looked into the shadows to try and find the tosser, but to no avail. "Suzaku's the name, lighting things aflame is my game. Also known as Public Enemy Numero Uno, the Vermillion Bird. Also in need of a ring." smirked the eleventh as he smoked on yet another cigar, Genbu looking his way with curiosity. "I shall give you your ring after this meeting. Now we shall do the pairing for the teams...however, there is an odd number of us…" said Pein as his eyes narrowed. "Pein, If I may, I wish to operate alone, mostly since I will be researching a way to resurrect an old member." said yami, Pein's gaze settling on him. "Which one?" "Hidan. His head is in the lair, and I have already theorized a way to do it." "Very interesting...his immortality was an asset to the Akatsuki...very well, you may work alone. As for the rest of you, choose your partners wisely." said Pein before he looked to Momoro and Hakuto and quickly added, "So that each pair has a greater knowledge of the terrain, I don't want any two people from the same village pairing up." "_Damn!_" Momoro thought. Suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder, the man turning to see the hand belong to Naoshi, who had a serious look on his face. "Guess we're partners now…" sighed Momoro. Kuro and Takachi exchanged looks, with Kuro sighing. "Doesn't look like we'll be able to work together on this one…" Takachi shrugged, "Pein's right though…" "Yo, Hyuuga!" The two looked over at Genbu, who had called at them. "I've heard stories about the Byakugan, and even more advantages of the Gentle Fist. Come with me." Kuro raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "Very well…" Takachi looked at the remaining people he knew. "_Genkaku may be a good partner, but his puppets would be better suited with someone else. Then there's yami, but he's working alone. Raiko is definitely out along with Kosshi...So...My choice is obvious._" At the exact same time, Takachi and Pein looked at each other and said, "Takachi" "Pein." They both nodded then watched as the others picked their partners. Genkaku looked from person to person and decided that all the members left would not suit his style. Then Suzaku walked up to him and smirked, "Your name's Genkaku, correct?" he asked, the Puppet Master nodding. "Then let's be partners. I've never really seen a Puppet Master fight and if you really are the pupil of Sasori of the Red Sand, it would be amazing." "Very well, I just hope you don't like to wait." said Genkaku as he and his new partner shook hands. Kosshi looked over to Hakuto, who had made no movement yet. The former called, "You're pretty quiet aren't you?" Hakuto looked his direction and made no reply except for a nod. Kosshi let out a small laugh, "We'll get along well then." Pein waited until the last two moved together then announced, "There are only two more things to address. The first is the goal of this Organization. Our Organization's goal is to bring peace to the world by the collecting of its most dangerous threat, the Bijuu. So far we know that the One Tail's Jinchuuriki is the current Kazekage, and the Nine Tails' is the Hokage. It is also apparent that the Bijuu becomes more dangerous as you get closer to the Nine Tails, in numeric order. Yami and I will not claim a Bijuu, as we will be running other orders of business. So the decision is amongst yourself." "I will capture the Nine Tails." said Takachi before anyone could even speak, Pein nodding. "I wish to capture the Eight Tails." piped up Genkaku. "Very well then, who else?" "The greatest part of being a rogue ninja is the thrill...Leave the Seven Tailed Beast to me!" called out Genbu with a shark's grin. "The Three Tails is mine." said Naoshi without a twinge of emotion. "I've met the Kazekage once or twice before, and I know the layout of the Sand Village fairly well...I can go after the One Tail." Momoro pondered. "I can handle the Six Tails, ain't nothing gonna stop the Vermillion Bird! You can count on me boss." said Suzaku with a little salute to Pein, who nodded. Everyone else stayed silent, so Pein issued out the rest. "Kuro, the Two tails, Hakuto, the Four tails, Raiko, the Five tails, Kosshi, you shall not have a tailed beast, you can assist your partner with the Four Tails. Any arguments?" Silence. "Then our last order of business is to coordinate our attacks. As most of you have just met, you will be dismissed on the exception that you and your partner will train and learn eachothers strengths and weakness, and learn to fight effectively. In two days, Momoro and Hakuto, I will show you where and how to build the sealing statue that we will need. When it is built, I will take care of the rest. That is all, dismissed." His image flickered away in a buzz, while the other members disappeared from the pillar room. Yami was the only one remaining in the room, a deep laugh echoing out from behind his mask. "All according to plan…"

A/N Jutsu Translations

Katon - Shi Kasai no Sutoraiku / Fire Release - Four Fire Pillars Strike

Katon - Gurēto sobietatsu honō torunēdo no jutsu / Fire Release - Grand Towering Flame Tornado Technique

Kudzuton - Chissoku Gurripu / Vine Release - Choking Grip

Gentoshin no jutsu - Magic Lantern Body Technique


	13. Chapter 12

A/N Welcome back to another instalment of Neo Akatsuki - Return of Evil. Now you're probably all wondering what Yami's got underneath his sleeve do yah? That will be revealed later...as for now, ROLL WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 12 - The Meeting

"I'm glad you all could make it here on such short notice." "Been a while since a Kage Summit has been called, hm?" "Yeah, it has." "I believe the death of my predecessor and this current problem may be interrelated, so this is of interest to me." "My village was attacked by something as well. I had to come." 'Same here. I found the bodies of two dead Jonin guards right outside of the Village. On the same night, the five Kage of the Five Great Shinobi Countries met once again under the banner of peace in the Leaf Village to meet. NAruto Uzumaki, the Hokage, ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair and sighed. Beside him was his friend, Gaara, the Kazekage. He stood up from the table and placed his hands down onto the clean surface. He seemed to be the wildest at the table, with his messy red hair and his dark blue eyes, showing lack of sleep. He brushed the front of his red cloak as he spoke, "Let's get this meeting started." Another man spoke up, "Before we get into this, I would like to address the assassination of my predecessor…" Oshitaki Obata, the recently appointed Mizukage, shook his black hair back and slouched in his seat. He was clearly the youngest at the table, just in his twenties. He looked around before beginning again, "I believe that the assassin was one of the five living people who still hold connections to the phazed out Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Nito Aruba, the Tsuchikage, growled in a low pitch. He was a large, gruff man in his mid thirties, with scars that lined his face and an eye patch over one eye. He said, "That is a pressing matter, in my village we have ten people found dead with about twenty wounded in a bar, all of them in the construction industry." "These are strange times indeed." said A, the oldest person present at the meeting. He had a full size beard instead of a goatee and was resting his right arm, hison arm, on the table. "Now, to the more pressing matter. Tsuchikage, Old Man Raikage, you both have specific evidence you want to share in conjunction with my own?" asked Naruto. "Of course, Lord Hokage. Some of the people that have recovered somewhat from the attack in the bar said that two people had entered the bar, looking for one of my village's best craftsman, Momoro. From what they could tell, they had Kasa's over their heads with veils concealing their faces, along with wearing a black and red cloak with a high cuff and red clouds adorned onto it." "Just as I feared, could they describe the two?" "No, they had their Kasa's on the entire time." "Unfortunate, Raikage, what could you get from the minds of those two dead guards?" asked Naruto as his eyes rested on A. "We were able to get some images of the men whom Lord Tsuchikage described, yet just like him, we could not identify them specifically. You don't think…?" "I do...The Akatsuki might actually be returning." "If they are back, then we'll have to take counter measures immediately." said Gaara with a short nod. Oshitaki let out a small laugh, "That's your opinion, since you two are Jinchuuriki." Nobody backed him up though, forcing him to curse silently to himself. 'Well, what do you propose we do about it?" Gaara walked away from the table to look out the window of the meeting room. "Perhaps...We could form a team...no, teams, of three jonin rank shinobi or higher to combat this newly arising threat." "He could be onto something." said A. Os hitachi jumped up and bellowed, "How do you know Shinobi from your village won't just start eliminating the other members?" "One, did you ever even hear about the Fourth Shinobi World War, and two, our second option is we let this new Akatsuki waltz right into every village and kidnap the Tailed Beasts. It's one or the other." growled Nito. "But whoever these people are, they were able to take down a bar full of grown men from the Stone Village and kill two Jonin guards from the Cloud Village without leaving any real trace. We might be sending these men and women to their deaths!" Gaara turned, a glare fast forming, "Then what do you suggest? I do not intend to turn a blind eye and wait for death to come and steal me away." Os hitachi fell silent as he sat back down into his chair. Naruto leaned back in his chair, "We'll just warn them of the potential danger. Also, do not include a Jinchuuriki in the group, for that will make them a target and will get eliminated for sure." The four at the table exchanged glances as Gaara returned to his seat. Silence gripped the room until Oshitaki spoke up again. "May I address the assassination of my predecessor?" Four heads, somewhat reluctantly, nodded in answer. The new Mizukage rested his elbows on the table and began, "Well the five people that stil hold connections to the Seven Mist Swordsmen are Ranmaru, a man that owns a curry shop and was a former accomplice of Raiga Kurosuki. Genbu Sarutabi, a former candidate of the Swordsmen before the project was shut down. He's been missing ever since he stole the Sub-Freezing Sword. Suigetsu Hozuki, the brother to the Swordsmen's greatest generations leader Mangetsu Hozuki. Whereabouts are unknown. Chojuro, the former Mist Swordsmen bodyguard to my predecessor and weirder of Hiramekarei. Currently serving as a Hunter-nin. Then Raishuto Kagyu, the last known member of the Mist Swordsmen." Naruto shook his head, "I've met Ranmaru before, I highly doubt his involvement in the assassination. So that leaves us with four suspects..." Nito snorted, "Raishuto hasn't been seen in a decade, I highly doubt this Chojuro would kill his own Mizukage, trying to catch Genbu is like trying to catch smoke, and I've never even heard of Suigetsu! What are we supposed to do?" Naruto sighed again as he massaged his temples. "We'll come to some sort of conclusion about this matter...in the meantime all we can do now is investigate to the best of our abilities. You may retire to your rooms tonight then head back to your respective villages in the morning. Send the three Shinobi you select for the task force back once you return." said Naruto, the three Kage getting up from the table and walking out, with A saying a farewell before departing. Gaara joined Naruto by the window and clasped his shoulder. "I think it's time you and I found successors." He said, Naruto slowly nodding in agreement. "I was afraid this day might come. Part of me regrets not having a child to pass my title to. I already have one person in mind, and I owe him a visit."


	14. Chapter 13

A/N Welcome back to another chapter of Neo Akatsuki - Return if Evil. So the Akatsuki is now spooking the Five Kage...it's getting better and better. Now, I wonder who Naruto is going to meet? (Lot of jumping around this chapter, stick with me now) Jutsu translations at the bottom.

Chapter 13 - Uchiha and Uzumaki

Naruto walked the quiet and empty steers of the village alone, the soft wind blowing through his hair, the sounds of grasshoppers sounding of into the night. He shuffled down a small pathway towards a familiar district in the village, one revered and respected. He turned the corner and walked down the path past a gate, two towers standing guard on either side. Painted on thw white walls of them were the Uchiha fan.

-Somewhere in the Rain VIllage-

Kosshi stood atop a cliff at the edge of the Rain Village, without his cloak on, and the bones in his chest and arms poked out through his skin, sliding around and morphing. He tested the capabilities of his Kekkei Genkai as he recovered. "So it appears I cannot recreate my skull, nor create a clone out of my bones...But the sheer extent of my ability...to be able to indefinitely extend my reach…" Kosshi held his hand out, looking at its misshapen form. "And the sheer power that Hakuto has...I had him attack me to test it, and he was actually capable of breaking my entire hand with a single punch. If I were a normal man, the bones in my entire arm and shoulder would've been reduced to dust." Kosshi looked over his shoulder at his partner, who was sitting atop a rock, looking up at the night sky in silence. Kosshi looked back at his hand and spoke aloud, "You combine your already strong Taijutsu with the ability to accurately focus your chakra into a single point, don't you?" Hakuto gave no other response than a nod. Kosshi flexed his broken hand, the bones within instantly repairing and fixing themselves. He turned around afterwards and faced Hakuto. "Let us continue our training for a little while longer then, shall we?"

- Rain Village Forest -

"Roku, why did you think to partner with me? Why not any of the others?" asked Takachi, him deeming it was safe to call his partner by his actual name, and not his alias. They had been training for a multitude of hours, with Roku utilizing all of his paths. Takachi had his mask off and was wiping the sweat off his brow, Roku and his paths unfazed. They didn't even show any signs of fatigue, which intrigued the Uchiha. "I chose you because from the moment I met you, I sensed a great power within you, one almost equal in strength as mine. I also chose you because you are calm and collected in tense situations, which is a good attribute." said Roku. The two were in a forest on the edge of the Rain Village, far away from the others. "What do you mean?" asked Takachi, wondering what Roku meant. "You are the son of Itachi Uchiha, brother to Sasuke Uchiha. Both have unparalleled mastery over your Dojutsu. Itachi had an invincible Susano'o armed with the Yata Mirror and Totsuka Blade, along with being able to launch Amaterasu. Sasuke mastered the perfect form of his Susano'o and could launch Amaterasu with one eye and control it with his other. Itachi had a great mastery of the Genjutsu arts, including his legendary Tsukuyomi prowess. You have both of these Uchiha's blood within you, forming something within you that will dwarf both of them. I already know that you have the Mangekyo Sharingan and that you can launch Amaterasu and use Tsukuyomi, so that is why we are training. I have little need for it, you on the other hand…" explained Roku before he looked Takachi directly in the eyes. "We will make you the most powerful Uchiha in the world, even more powerful than Madara Uchiha himself." Takachi took in the statement and smirked. "So you know what happened with Kakashi do you…?" he asked venomously as his Mangekyo Sharingan took shape, a small smirk arising on Roku's face. "I do...But after we get through with training, and with the training you will accomplish...that Tsukuyomi will be even more powerful, and you will be able to use the Blaze Release with ease."

- Near Hakuto and Kosshi -

"Strike me with the Gentle Fist." Kuro's eyes shot wide open, "You want me to do what?!" The two stood on a cliff near the village, not too far from Kosshi and Hakuto. Genbu repeated angrilly, "Strike me with your jutsu, boy!" Kuro tilted his head, "But what will you gain from having your chakra points blocked?" Genbu groaned, angrily pulling Sabutoketsuken off his back and slamming it's tip into the soft dirt. "Boy, I've heard of the things the Gentle Fist can do! Don't be stupid with me! As well as blocking chakra points, it can open them greatly past its limit and increase the flow of chakra. I want to open a few points on me even more then they already are!" Kuro's eyebrows lowered, getting irritated with the famous rogue, who simply stood with his arms spread, waiting. He stepped up to Genbu and delivered four strikes, one to each arm and two into his chest. Genbu coughed, but felt the increase in chakra. Genbu motioned for Kuro to step back as he held Sabutoketsuken in his hand and swung it around with even more ease then before. He spun around and formed a multitude of handsigns and spouted, "Hyoton - Shinigami no shi suwaipu!" His skin became a light blue and he gripped his sword and swung it in a large arc, a huge literal sheet of razor sharp ice lancing out and slicing through a tree like it was paper. Then he performed another set of hand signs and said, "Hyoton - Hyōtenka tatchi!" The skin on his right hand became dark blue, so cold that little wisps of smoke was coming off of it. Genbu walked over to the fallen tree and sliced his hand right through one of the pieces, the inside of the bark freezing over a little. "Yes, this is magnificent!"

- Inside a hollow cave outside the city -

"I shall help you build the statue." Momoro rubbed his eyes as Naoshi spoke. The two had done no real training, they had spent time just talking inside the future location of the statue they were going to build. "What can you contribute? What do you know about crafting and construction?" "While you and Hakuto build the pieces, I can help assemble them. I can use my Vine Release to assist you with carrying things." stated Naoshi matter of factly. "True, it would help a lot. Then maybe after all this is over, I can try to get outta this mess with Hakuto." Naoshi's eyes widened at this statement. "You still desire to return to your village?" "I do, and I will go back through any means possible." said Momoro when Naoshi shook his head. "Listen, you are a member of a criminal organization comprised of S-Class rogue ninja. Why would they want you back?" Momoro lowered his head as he realized the truth, then shook it off and said, "I don't care."

-Atop the Grotesque Tower-

Suzaku weaved inhumanly fast between Genkaku's strongest puppets, the legendary Three Horned Beasts, Tankaku (One Horn), Nikaku (Two Horn), and Sankaku (Three Horn). His body was coated in flickering flames, a smirk planted on his face as he ducked under a swipe from Nikaku. Genkaku couldn't help but chuckle as he moved his fingers and arms in multiple directions, trying to catch Suzaku. In a blur, Suzaku appeared right before the Puppet Master and swung his arm back. Genkaku didn't even flinch as he bent back, the punch passing over his face. His two puppet arms supported him while he flipped his legs up around Suzaku's arm while he flipped his wrists backwards, Tankaku and Sankaku appearing right by his side, their razor sharp horns pressed against his sides. "Heh, good move. Those extra arms are a pretty good addition right there." chuckled Suzaku as Genkaku let go of his arm and flipped back onto his feet while simultaneously sealing away the three horned beasts. "Thanks, it does come in handy sometimes. So I guess this marks the end of our training?" "I guess it does. We know eachothers strengths and weaknesses down to the T. So, what do you want to do?" asked Suzaku as he puffed again on his cigar. "Want to just see the city?" "Why not?"

-Uchiha Compound-

"We don't meet like this very much, Lord Hokage." "Sasuke, please, it's Naruto. You don't have to give me that "Lord" crap everyone else does." They sat together in the revived home of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke Uchiha, the re-founder of the clan, and Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage. At each corner of the room and on a table between them sat a candle, the only light inside. "Is Sakura still awake?" Naruto asked. "No. She went to bed after Yumi and Sayaka had all gone." Sasuke responded, sipping a bit of his tea. He wore an outfit similar to the one he wore twenty five years earlier when the Fourth Shinobi World War broke loose. The Uchiha fan was on the back of the collar though. "Ah, how are your children anyway?" "Sayaka celebrated her 6th birthday a few weeks ago. We can't wait to get her into the Ninja Academy. Yumi is the top of her class and is should become a Genin soon. Though I'm sure you're here to address the child that isn't actually mine?" asked Sasuke with a slight raise of the eyebrow. "Indeed I have...I'm afraid Takachi knows the truth now. And rumors appear to be true as well. There's a new Akatsuki forming." Naruto said, fidgeting with his headband. "Damn...Wait, you don't mean…?" Naruto nodded, receiving a sharp intake of air from Sasuke and a clenched fist. "Damn it. He'll be nothing like Itachi, that much i'm sure of. Itachi actually tried to protect me...and all the boy knows is that his father is dead, thanks to me. He's going to come after me." Naruto cursed silently, "I hadn't thought of it that way...I came, primarily, to tell you that if the Akatsuki manages to kill me, you are to succeed me as the Hokage, but it appears that you might die as well…" "So who's the next person on the list after me?" Sasuke asked. "The strongest Jonin in the village are Obito Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi jr., Kiyomi Aburame, and Konohamaru Sarutobi. Three of them will be selected for a special task force assigned to take down the Akatsuki. The remaining one should be the one to succeed me, incase we both die." "Let's take tonight to think about this." "Agreed." nodded Naruto as he bid farewell to his friend and left the room.

A/N. Jutsu translations

Hyoton - Shinigami no ahi suwaipu / Ice Release - Reaper's Death Swipe

Hyoton - Hyotenka Tatchi / Ice Release - Sub-Freezing Touch


	15. Chapter 14

A/N Welcome back to another instalment of Neo-Akatsuki - Return of Evil. So, Roku wants to make Takachi even more powerful then the Mighty Madara Uchiha himself. That would be awesome. And I'm going to say this once, there will be some deaths in the organization later on. I wonder who they will be?

Chapter 14 - All go to hell

The Morning light beamed in on the office of the Hokage. He sat at his desk writing and signing papers, until a call reached his ears, "Lord Hokage! I have an urgent matter to discuss with you!" KIba had fallen backwards through the door to the Hokage's office as Shino Aburame pushed past. Shino's face was mostly hidden, beneath the hood, collar and sunglasses. On his back was a gourd, and escaping from the opening of it were many insects, anxiously scrapping around. Naruto rose from his chair to meet Shino, "What is the matter?" Kiba had finally gotten back onto his as the distressed Shino took Naruto by the shoulders, "My daughter has been assassinated." Naruto's eyes shot open. "Kiyomi Aburame...dead...after that talk with Sasuke...No, it must be a coincidence...but if it isn't…" "Kiba, send a messenger to the houses of Anki Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi and Konohamaru Sarutobi. I need for every member of those families to report to my office immediately." Naruto began to tap his finger on the desk as his thoughts raced. "Could we have been overheard? Is this the work of the Akatsuki?" "What about my daughter?" Shino demanded as he began to shake Naruto, forcing the Hokage to bat his hands away. "Get a hold of yourself, Kiba!" he called out as Kiba started to leave. "I want you to send Ino Nara and Hanabi Sarutobi to the Aburame Complex to begin investigating the body. I want Sakura Uchiha to come to my office as well." Sakura, Ino and Hanabi were all medical ninja at this time. Naruto sat back in his chair and watched as Shino was led from the office by Kiba. He sat back and waited for the parties to show. Konohamaru was the last to show up, his blue scarf wrapped loosely around his neck over his unzipped flak jacket. Naruto looked around at the audience before him. Anko and Obito had not arrived yet, which concerned him deeply. He glanced over at Kurenai, in her red robe and wrappings, a concerned look on her face as well. Asuma Sarutobi jr. shook his long black hair. Under his red eyes were also signs of recent conflict, his hands still gripping the trench knives he inherited from his father. Sakura Uchiha held her hands over Asuma's arms, which carried a few puncture marks on each arm. The medical ninja was applying her jutsu to the wounded shinobi. Konohamaru was shocked at the injuries and asked, "What happened to you Asuma?" "I was attacked by something in my sleep," Asuma began. "I felt a stabbing pain in my arms, and when I woke up to fight back my assailant...nothing was there." "His wounds wouldn't stop bleeding on their own, "Kurenai continued. "I managed to bandage him up well enough to stop it. This morning, we took of the bandages to check his wounds and they started bleeding again." Sakura dropped her hands to her sides in exhaustion. She looked youthful for her age. "The wounds are closed now, though you should probably take it easy." The door burst open again, with Obito rushing in alone. "I was on a mission last night, and I came back to find my mother dead! What the hell is going on?!" Naruto bit his lip. "This is no coincidence…" "Sakura, please go to the Hatake house and examin the body…" With a nod, Sakura turned to leave. When she did, Obito brushed past her and slammed his fists on the table and demanded, "This is bullshit! Your supposed to be protecting this village! What the hell were you doing last night?!" Naruto lowered his head as he collapsed into his seat. "Obito, Asuma and Konohamaru, I have selected you to be members of a special taskforce that is tasked with bringing down one of our most dangerous enemies come to date." "Who?" asked Asuma. "The Akatsuki." The room grew silent as the angered look on Obito's face grew shocked and fearful. "The Akatsuki?! They've been dead for twenty five years? Are you telling me they are returning?" demanded Asuma. "Yes...They are. Obito has already dealt with two of their members...or I should say four." sighed Naruto. "What do you mean?" asked Asuma as he looked at the silent Hatake. "Two people, one a female and one a male, both wearing the Akatsuki cloak approached me, Takachi and Kuro a couple of weeks back. It ended up with me being put into a slight coma from the Gentle Fist technique and with Kuro and Takachi going with them." shuddered Obito at the memory. "I spoke of this last night to someone, but I'm afraid I was overheard. Kiyomi Aburame was also considered as a member of this team, but she was killed last night. We will resolve this attack, but for now, I must ask the three of you to prepare for a journey across the shinobi nations on a mission to put an end to the Akatsuki before they gain too much power." said Naruto as he looked at the three men with a serious gaze. The door opened again. Ino Nara walked in first in her purple dress. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her. Hanabi Sarutobi followed in behind her, her white robes flowing with her movement. Her pale eyes seemed to stare through the Hokage. Shortly behind them was KIba and his large dog companion Akamaru. "In addition to what I was told to do, I sent a shinobi to check on the status of the other Kage who were to leave the village this morning." Naruto's heart stopped. "Damn, I almost forgot!" "They all made it out of the village alive. We should get word from them within a week." "We examined the body of Kiyomi Aburame, and the cause of death appears to be blood loss," Ino began. "Most interestingly, it appears the wounds came from an animal, not from a weapon of any kind. Consistency of the marks appears to be multiple stabs, and from the looks of it it came from a reptile." Naruto's heart sank. "Reptile…" "I also sent out a shinobi to the last known location of Kakashi Hatake at the Valley of the End, we haven't heard from him in a week." "I thought he was out on an extended mission?" questioned Naruto. "He told me the same thing." said KIba with a shrug before a terrified shinobi burst past Obito and the others and almost collapsed to the ground. "I'm sorry...Lord Hokage *Cough* I ran here as fast as I could." 'What is it?" "It's Kakashi, his body was found atop the statue of Lord Hashirama in the Valley of the End. He's been killed!" reported the man, Naruto's eyes shooting open for a second time, along with everyone else's in the room. "By what means?" demanded Obito, the terrified shinobi gathering himself. "There were no puncture marks on his body, so he wasn't killed by a blade or weapon of any kind. I checked his eyes and found that his left eye, his Sharingan, was gouged out and stolen from his body. I checked his other eye, and it was blank and devoid of life, it was like when...gulp...Itachi put him into a coma." "He died through Genjutsu...and there's only one type of Genjutsu of that scale that can kill a man…" stuttered Konohamaru as he looked to Naruto, who had the same name running through his head. "Who was it?!" demanded Obito, with the traces of tears emerging in his eyes. "He was killed through the use of Tsukuyomi...I hate to be the one who say's it, but Obito...Takachi killed your father." said Naruto uncomfortably while rubbing the back of his neck. At that point, Obito was freely weeping, his heart shattered into a million peices at the thought of his former friend killing his father. Naruto's heart sank as well for the boy, feeling the same despair he was. "When did this all go to hell…"


	16. Chapter 15

A/N Welcome back to another installment of Neo Akatsuki - Return of Evil. Poor Obito...I feel so bad for him. Oh well, I'm over it now, had to be done. Now, to the story at hand.

Chapter 15 - Robbed

The early beams of sunlight were only present for a minute in the rain village before the god of the village appeared in his usual spot overlooking his domain. He let his right leg hand off the edge as he performed some hand signs then held his hand out to the village. The sky darkened then it began to slowly drizzle, the small drops of rain having some of his chakra imbedded into it. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the rain itself, being able to sense everyone familiar in the village. Yesterday before the members had retired, he had taught them how to use the Magic Body Lantern Technique so they could stay in contact of each other. He had also said that they will have another meeting early in the morning. He opened his eyes again as he let the soft rain wash over him and let a small smile dawn on his face. "It is time...Assemble." he said before he closed his eyes and performed the Magi Body Lantern Technique. His astral form appeared in the pillar room again, the other members already assembled there and waiting eagerly for him. "Now that we're all here, Let's get down to business. Momoro, Naoshi, Hakuto, Kosshi, be ready for tomorrow. The construction of the sealing statue will commence at 10:00." "Can do." said Momoro. "And on this note is when we will start conducting our operations. All of you, head out for the capture of your Bijuu. I have set up multiple sealing locations. Once you capture the Bijuu, or Jinchuuriki, head to the selected location. I shall meet you there. Momoro, Naoshi, Kosshi and Hakuto, you will head out once the statue is complete. That is all, dismissed."

-Hidden Leaf Village-

Naruto ran like he had never run before. Through the village he ran, dodging pedestrians and carts like he was playing football. "_It can't be...I won't believe it...But I have to check…_" Quickly, he arrived at the Uchiha Compound and ran up to Sasuke's house. He broke right through the door to find Sasuke on his throne, which bore the Sharingan pattern on its high back. Sasuke looked up and frowned, "I've heard of the murder attempts, but I didn't detect anything unusual here last night…" "Sasuke, the culprits are believed to be reptiles," Naruto called out, his thoughts racing. "You and Anko are the only ones in the village capable of summoning reptiles, snakes to be exact. Snakes are the most likely reptile to inflict deadly wounds like the ones found on the body of Shino's daughter and on Asuma Sarutobi jr.'s arms. And this attack was too organized and too coincidental to be random incidents." "Are you saying you suspect me?" questioned Sasuke angrily, rising from his throne. "Twenty five years ago, when I found you again, you told me the story Obito told you about the Uchiha clan. I just want to make sure you aren't thinking the way he or Madara did…" "Naruto...I'm nothing like Madara." Sasuke answered calmly. "And furthermore…" It suddenly hit Naruto. "_If someone infiltrated the Uchiha house without Sasuke, Sakura, or me without even noticing…_" He spoke his thoughts out loud, "If someone infiltrated your home, have you checked to make sure everything is safe?" Sasuke shook his head before he bit his thumbed and smeared it on his palm. After the appropriate hand signs, he slammed his palm to the ground to perform the summoning jutsu...and nothing appeared. Sasuke fell back into his throne, his mouth agape in shock. Naruto ran forward and grabbed him, "Sasuke, what's wrong?!" "I just tried to summon the snakes that guarded the vault…" the Uchiha head bgena. Naruto's eyes blinked in disbelief as he continued, "The summoning failed...so the snakes...must be...oh shit!" Both men got up and ran down the hall. It wasn't long before they came before a pure white slab of marble on the ground, the Uchiha fan painted on its surface. Sasuke smeared his blood around the Uchiha fan and in an instant, the marble shifted back, revealing a stone staircase leading down into the earth. Down the winding path they went, in total silence. Sasuke began to shake a little bit, "It's not supposed to be this silent...Usually they start to hiss when you reach the stairs…" They picked up their pace until they reached the bottom of the stairs and beheld a terrible sight. A pile of almost a dozen snakes lay before them, some with bloody mouths. Behind them sat a small vault, left wide open. But inside the vault was...nothing. "They've been stolen...All the scrolls containing the secrets of the Uchiha clan...gone…" stuttered Sasuke as he collapsed to his knees. Naruto moved forward to one of the snakes and bent down to examine it. "The look in their eyes is very distant and grey. They seemed to have died under some Genjutsu…" Naruto started when he remembered the description of Kakashi's eyes...they were the exact same. "Oh god…" stuttered Naruto, with Sasuke turning his direction. "What?" "Kakashi was found dead today with his Sharingan stolen, and the looks in these snakes eyes were the exact same of the description the chunin who examined his body described. Kakashi was killed by a Genjutsu as well, and we both know there's only one Genjutsu that has the power to do this…" said Naruto before he looked at Sasuke, the truth dawning on the Uchiha. "Tsukuyomi…" muttered Sasuke. "We were fooled too easily…"


	17. Chapter 16

A/N Greetings once again at another instalment of Neo Akatsuki - Return of Evil. Everybody have a pretty good idea on who stole the Uchiha Clan artifacts? I do, IT WAS SASUKE! Oh wait, he's the clan head, why would he take his own things...well I screwed that up...um...to the story. Jutsu translations at bottom

Chapter 16 - Preparations

-Two Weeks Later-

"Alright, production is nearly complete." Momoro wiped the sweat from his brow as he spoke, his cloak and shirt piled behind him. In front of him sat the giant head and upper chest of the Gedo Statue, or its most well known name, the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. This was not the empty husk of the Ten Tails though, just a recreation of it. Only one arm was raised before it. Hakuto, also topless, revealing the stone armor and rippling muscles underneath, carried the other arm as if it were paper, moving it to its appropriate place in front of the statue. When he placed it, Naoshi used his Vine Release to form a pulley of some sorts and lift the giant metal cuffs and chains up into the air and clasp them around the wrists of the statue's arms. With a grunt from the Grass nin, he released the cuffs and stopped the jutsu, breathing heavily. Naoshi walked over to Momoro and nodded his head in approval of their work. Kosshi was sitting in a corner of the large cave, meditating silently. "I know I shouldn't be doing this, but once you get done capturing the One Tail and I with the Three tails, maybe I can help you escape with Hakuto?" asked Naoshi in a silent whisper. "I don't know, I still have to defeat the Kazekage, Gaara. They say he was the original Jinchuuriki for the One Tailed beast, and that he survived the sealing process. When the One Tailed Beast was freed from the Juubi after its destruction, it returned to the Sand Village, where Gaara had it sealed within him once again. In heard rumors from my time in the village that he was able to sympathize with the beast and is able to control it with a greater extent than before. Anyway though, what are our numbers?" "Pein and Takachi are very dedicated to the cause, but Pein seems distracted by something, something he's keeping hidden from us. I don't know about Yami or this Hidan character. The others seem to be dedicated as well, so the only people we can trust is Ourselves and Hakuto." "As I figured…" Momoro cursed silently. In a normal tone, he called out, "I'll be contacting the leader now." In the Rain village, the village's God was once again looking out over his city, the light drizzle of the rain soothing him. He closed his eyes as he received some thought waves and he held his hand up in a handsign, the astral form of Momoro appearing behind him on the faces tongue. "Construction of the Statue is now complete. You said once it is completed that you would take care of the rest?" asked a tired Momoro, his blue eyes looking out from his refracting form. "Yes…" said Pein before he closed his eyes as well, Momoro's astral form being dispelled. Momoro opened his eyes as Pein appeared beside him and gazed at the statue. "Well done…" he stated in his slightly distorted voice before he performed some hand signs and slammed his palm to the ground. In a puff of smoke beside him appeared Shurado, a constant smirk on her face as always. Suddenly she twitched a little and the smirk disappeared as Pein took control. She walked up to the statue and held her right hand out towards the statue while also pulling back her sleeve, revealing the three studs in her forearm. "Gedo - Rinne Saisei no Jutsu." said Pein through Shurado, the studs in her arm suddenly sprouting out, a single bar forming between the three. Suddenly it stretched out and connected with the statue's chest, a burst of power starting to flow through the statue, making the cave rumble in its might. "What the hell?!" gasped Kosshi as he was rudely interrupted in his meditating. The ten eyes of the statue opened wide and instantly became bloodshot as the statue roared, its hands tensing. Underneath the earth the rest of its body formed, its legs crossing and its elbows resting on its knees. The statue quieted down, its eyes closing once again as the rumbling stopped and silence returned once again. Shurado disconnected the chakra receiver from the statue and let it reform back into the three studs before pulling her sleeve back down. She disappeared in a puff of smoke after Pein opened his eyes and turned to look at Momoro. "The Gedo Statue is now ready to be used. Until I summon it for the sealings, it shall remain here. You four can now depart to capture your respective Bijuu." said Pein before his form flickered away, the God once again opening his eyes over the village. Inside the pod room within the secret confines of Pain's tower rested the other paths; including Shurado who had just now returned to her pod when not in use. He got up from his spot and opened the wall of the grotesque face to return to the small doorless and windowless room behind it and pressed his palms together. "Gyaku Kuyichose no Jutsu." he said silently, his body becoming covered in a puff of smoke. He opened his eyes to see the inside of the pod room, the reverse summoning a success. He walked up the secret stairwell back into his study and walked over to a bookshelf to grab a small scroll and a couple of books. He returned to the secret doorway and he closed it as he walked down the steps.

-Hokage's Office-

Naruto Uzumaki sat in the chair in his office, a pile of papers on his desk and multiple people standing before him. The papers were the profiles of the several shinobi in the room with him, the ones who would become part of a separate ANBU level task force called "Red Branch", its only task being to take down the Akatsuki. He read the ones from his village outloud first, "From our village, Jonin Obito Hatake, Jonin Asuma Sarutobi Jr. and Jonin Sensei Konohamaru Sarutobi. Konohamaru, your students will be taught by Shikamaru Nara while you are away from the village. Understood?" With a quick nod from him, Naruto began to announce the others. "From the Hidden Sand Village, we have ANBU member Jinzu Hayabasa, former ANBU captain SHikijo Miyolin, and Jonin Sunamaru Zirone." The three sand shinobi placed themselves beside the three leaf. Jinzu shook his red bangs back and adjusted his scarab ANBU mask resting on the top of his head, his piercing left eye staring at the Hokage. On his other eye he now wore a black scope. Shikijo was a tall, rough man with a number of weapons strapped to his sides and back. Beside them crouched the very pale Sunamaru, who wore a white veil over his eyes. Naruto looked to each one before he continued on, "From the Hidden Stone Village, we have ANBU captain Azami Ohba, Jonin Naomi Yamada, and craftsman Ryoku Senjo." The three Stone shinobi moved beside the sand. Azami wore her ANBU mask, which looked like a beetles. Her long black ponytail fell down the back of her white ANBU uniform. Naomi stood beside her, running her fingers through her sandy chaotic hair. Her short, brown jacket fell over her fitting black outfit. Ryoku started to fuss with his headband, pushing his spiky black hair up slightly. He wore a long, black coat and loose, earthy toned clothing. Naruto shuffled through the paperwork as he announced the next village. "From the Hidden Cloud Village, we have ANBU member Miroku Eto, Jonin Makoto Tsubasa, and Jonin Hajime Kaimo. The three cloud shinobi took their place in the lineup. MIroku also wore an ANBU uniform, but had no mask. His young, purple eyes glanced from person to person. Makoto shook back her light blonde hair, her cloud headband tied around her neck just above her slightly revealed bust. She had the standard cloud flak jacket on and black and grey combat pants on. Hajime's face was mostly wrapped, only his eyes and his forehead visible. His wild black hair stuck out in every direction. Naruto put down the papers as he announced the last members of the team. "And from the Hidden Mist Village, we have Jonins Zi Nakita, ANBU member Chojuro Hoshigaki, and Jonin Toru Hozuki." The three mist shinobi stepped forward to join their comrades. Zi shook back her light green, shoulder length hair. She smiled a little at Naruto, the latter returning the gesture. Chojuro had his arms crossed and had his mist ANBU mask on, three blue triangles imprinted on the bottom and a smaller one at the top of the mask. On his back was the sword Hiramekarei, one of the legendary seven mist swords. Toru was an interesting looking character, who appeared to look like more of a sennin then a shinobi. He carried a staff with a metal ring at the top and a small knife like blade welded at the top of the circle and wore light blue robes. Naruto clasped his hands together and began, "Based on your jutsu and skill levels, I believe the teams should be settled as thus; Jinzu, Obito, and Makoto are team one. Chojuro, Hajime and Shikijo are team two. Asuma, Naomi and Sunamaru are team 3. Azami, Konohamaru and Toru are team 4. Zi, Miroku and Ryoku are team five. The Akatsuki usually travel in pairs, so the three man team system is advisable. I will tell you now, this is an extremely dangerous task you will be taking on, and I cannot reassure your safety. Some of you might die. Your job is to eliminate the Akatsuki before they become too large of a threat to the world. I wish you the best of luck."

A/N Jutsu Translations

Gedo - Rinne Saisei no Jutsu / Outer Path - Samsara Revitalisation Technique

Gyaku Kuyichose no Jutsu / Reverse Summoning Technique


	18. Chapter 17

A/N Welcome back to another chapter of Neo Akatsuki - Return of Evil. So...When will these two forces meet? And who will win? Akatsuki vs everyone else. You already know the answer do you.

Chapter 17 - Neo Akatsuki Project

The occasional scattering of a stray bug or two and the irritated groans from Hidan were the only noise throughout Orochimaru's former lair, now home to the Akatsuki member Yami. Yami had returned that night, carrying a scroll under his arm. "The hell is that?" Hidan strained to see. "Blueprints...Not for you anyway. Everything for you I have in my head." said Yami as he set down the scroll and unrolled it, tacking it to the table with a kunai to each corner. The skeleton wrapped around his body was drawn out from his cloak and rested on the floor in a corner of the laboratory. "How long do you think I will take to put me back together doc?" asked Hidan with a snort. "Approximately a quarter of a year, If all goes well. I presume the lair has gone undisturbed, of course?" came the slightly muffled voice of the masked member. "Hell no! Bug chattering everywhere. And while you were gone, the clean up crew came along." Hidan answered with a slight yam of boredom. "Clean up crew?" "Yeah, you kinda killed that other guy and left his body just layin around. That kind of gesture attracts all sorts of pests." responded the head with a snicker. "Let's remember who saved who so many times in the past." hissed an angry voice from the shadows. "A visitor?" asked Yami as he turned towards the voice, a single yellow eye looking out from the darkness. "Show yourself already, enough of that mysterious bullshit." yawned Hidan, the growl coming again. From the shadows across from Yami emerged a man devoid of normal human features. He had green hair and his entire body had black skin, the exception for being his right foot and ankle area. The white half of his body had now been fully consumed by his black half, growing a new arm so he could cross his arms. He wore navy blue pants and no shirt or shoes. Around the back of his waist hung multiple venus flytrap like plant extensions. "So, Black Zetsu has survived after all these years...What has happened to your more joyful half?" mused Yami. "After those Shinobi dogs left me for dead, I was able to find sustenance and rebuild myself. White Zetsu though...He was killed by Sasuke Uchiha. So Instead of Black Zetsu...I'm the only Zetsu now. I must thank you for our last meal, however." said Zetsu, making a small bow to Yami. "About the rumors, I was only partially right. Nagato, or "Pain" is truly dead, but he apparently had a son, who leads the new Akatsuki. Also, there is a Hyuuga boy in their ranks, as well as the Kaguya and Uchiha we met earlier." If Zetsu was smiling, he couldn't tell. "And in such short time, it's come very far, that new Akatsuki. We never dreamed that our foolproof back up plan would be this successful." The head growled, "We? What do you mean, we?!" Zetsu chuckled, "We as in me and Nagato. I was given a mission from him before he died. I was to watch over his "Son" that he had created and the other bodies he had set aside for him, as well to watch the progress of Project Kosshi. Me, Konan and Nagato were the only ones who knew of this. We kept it from even Tobi." With a mirthful laugh, Hidan asked, "From Tobi? That doesn't seem like a really hard task, given that idiot's qualifications." Zetsu added, "The truth is, Tobi was only a stage act. His real name was Obito Uchiha, a former friend of Kakashi Hatake who fought with him during the Third Shinobi World War. My creator, Madara Uchiha saved the boy and turned him into his puppet, if you will, so he could formulate and eventually proceed with his ultimate plan, the Tsuki no me keikaku, or the Eye of the Moon plan. Obito was the real leader of the Akatsuki and only used the organization as the means to gather the Bijuu in order to revive the legendary Shinju, otherwise known as the Ten Tailed Beast, Juubi, and cast an Infinite Tsukuyomi over the world. So in light of this, Nagato, Konan and I met in order to discuss a way for us to truly bring peace to the world, without the use of Genjutsu. With that, the Neo Akatsuki Project was born."

-Flashback-

Nagato watched through his Deva Path's eyes as Madara Uchiha left, the last thing he saw being the ancient Uchiha's swirling orange mask. Konan was by his side, waiting for him to step back out of the rain. "Zetsu...I know you are here. State your business." Zetsu rose from the ground of the room, his lower half still merged with the floor. "There's something I need to tell you, something about Madara I should've told you a long time ago." said White Zetsu, the words making the Deva Path's eyes narrow. "Meet me at the top of the Grotesque Tower." said the Pain, Zetsu nodding as he phased back into the ground. "Nagato, are you sure about this?" asked Konan as she glanced at the Pain. "I could see it in his eyes, he is telling the truth." he said before he walked away, Konan following close behind. Zetsu reformed out of the ground before a set of large oak doors, the Rinnegan symbol etched into its ancient wood. Zetsu pushed it inward, walking into a dimly lit room where one thing only glowed in the darkness. A single Rinnegan peered out from the darkness." "Lights" said a voice, several light bulbs flickering on to bathe the room in gradient light. Zetsu gasped at the sight of an emaciated man with red hair, his arms and entire lower half trapped in this large walker like machine, several black rods embedded in his back. "Who are you?" asked Black Zetsu. "I am the God of this Village. They call me Pain, but my real name is Nagato Uzumaki." said the man weakly, his Rinnegan gazing at Zetsu as he approached. Konan appeared at his side, her hand resting softly on one of the walker's legs. "You're Pain?" asked White Zetsu, Nagato slowly nodding. "Now, Zetsu, what is it that you have to say?" asked Nagato. "Remember when you were visited by me and a man with a spiral pattern face?" "Yes, that was Madara Uchiha." "Well, he wasn't telling the truth, and many things are not what they seem. First off, he really isn't Madara Uchiha at all. His real name is Obito Uchiha, and he is an accomplice of Madara that wishes to enact the plan Madara devised when he died." At this statement, Konan and Nagato both raised their eyebrows in shock. "Second, you did not form the Rinnegan on your own, in actuality those are the Rinnegan eyes that Madara formed before he died. He somehow was able to implant them within you before you, Yahiko and Konan formed the Akatsuki organization for justice." Nagato blinked, but let Zetsu continue. "Third, this plan that Madara and Obito want to complete is why we are capturing the Bijuu. Forming a Tailed Beast Weapon is partly true. In the time before Chakra and Shinobi, the human race was still at war with each other. There was a mystical tree called the Shinju that every millennia would procure a fruit. This fruit could not and must not be touched by humans, but one person defied this ancient rule and ate the fruit. Her name was Kaguya Otsutsuki, and with the god like powers bestowed to her from the fruit, she ended the fighting and was revered as a god. Soon, she gave birth to a child, the very first person able to wield chakra. Enraged by this act, the Shinju went berserk and transformed into the Juubi, otherwise known as the Ten Tails. It rampaged throughout the lands until it was tamed and sealed into the son of Kaguya. His name was Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the founding father of all shinobi, and in effect, taught us all chakra...the one otherwise known as the legendary and mythical Sage of Six Paths." explained Zetsu, Konan and Nagato even more shocked. "How did you come by this?" questioned Nagato. "It was inscribed on the stone tablets of the Uchiha clan, Madara was able to read them." "There is more though…" piped up White Zetsu. "What Madara and Obito plan to do is gather all the Bijuu and seal them within the Gedo Statue, also known as the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path...the empty shell of the Juubi." "So they plan to revive the Juubi?! But for what purpose? The Juubi's return is the herald of the world's destruction!" said Konan before White Zetsu gazed at her. "Obito plans to become the beast's Jinchuuriki, and after he assumes control of it, will wait for it to transform into it's final form, the Shinju Tree. When the flower at the top of the tree blooms, the eye in the center will reflect its image off of the moon and cast a Genjutsu across the globe, putting the world's populace into a trance forever...an Infinite Tsukuyomi." finished White Zetsu, Konan and Nagato left speechless. "A Genjutsu World…" stuttered Konan, her terror overcoming her for a second. "Then I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope that the remaining Jinchuuriki can either hide or fight back. We mustn't allow this Obito Uchiha to achieve the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The Nine Tails Jinchuuriki, what are his whereabouts?" asked Nagato. "I do not know at the moment, but right now we need to figure out a back-up plan to continue our goal of peace, Nagato." said Black Zetsu, already shedding his good natured ties with Madara and Obito. "Yes, we are already in the process of forming the Project Kosshi clone, and only a god can accomplish this task...Konan, you and my other paths must collect six other individuals to become the new Six Path's of Pain if we perish. They and Project Kosshi, once we have passed and hopefully so has Obito and his plans, can reform the Akatsuki and achieve peace through the capture of the Bijuu and the formation of a fearsome Kinjutsu that will show the world pain and make it mature." "Of course Nagato, I will conduct the search immediately." "I can help as well with a White Zetsu clone. What will this project be called, I wonder?" asked White Zetsu. "When this Akatsuki falls, a new dawn shall rise to return true peace to the world. On this day, we shall commence the Neo Akatsuki Project."

-End Flashback-

Once Zetsu finished his story, Hidan was left speechless. "Damn…" said Hidan while blinking a couple of times. "So, who is this "Son of Pain" then?" asked Yami. "Currently, his given name is Roku, but he goes by the moniker Pein. He isn't actually Nagato's true son, his real name having been lost." stated Zetsu matter-of-factly. "And what of the Kaguya kid?" "At first, we were simply testing our capabilities. Kimimaro Kaguya died before the original Akatsuki started to capture the Bijuu, and we just so happened to come across his clan's history. We tracked down his body and on orders from Nagato, took it back with us where we worked on creating a living clone of him. After being with Nagato and hearing his intentions for the world and comparing it to Madara's, my faith in Obito and the old Uchiha failed, considering the idea of a perfect world. It would be too boring. So we saved the clone for when his "son" would restart the Akatsuki." "Very interesting. Now that you are here with me and Hidan, do you think you can assist me in helping to rebuild his body?" "I can utilize my white half's clone making power to an extent, but I will try." said Zetsu before Yami slipped off his mask and stared at Hidan. "Holy shit, put that mask back on!" screamed Hidan, the man laughing. He blinked, the wrinkles under his eyes crinkling. Half his face was severely burned, so much to where you can see the inside of his mouth from his right jaw (Think Jonah Hex's face). His yellow slit eyes narrowed at the sight of the head and a devilish smile was procured from his lips. "Very well…" sighed Yami as he slipped the mask back on a walked into another room with Zetsu.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N Welcome back to another installment of Neo Akatsuki - Return of Evil. The plot thickens! The Neo Akatsuki Project now revealed to have been created by Nagato, Konan and even Zetsu himself, Obito's most loyal follower. SUCH IRONY! Now here comes the time we've all been waiting for. IT"S BIJUU HUNTING SEASON! Jutsu Translations at bottom

Chapter 18 - Confining the One Tail

Three hot, miserable days passed since the official formation of Red Branch task force. Team 3 had left the leaf village immediately after their formation, and was now at the edge of the Sand Village. The sun was beginning to set that day as the Sand Ninja of Team 3, Sunamaru Zirone, crouched down and scooped up some of the sand. "There are no abnormalities in the sand, so the Village is currently safe, for now. We must stay here so we can protect Lord Kazekage." he spoke. His eerie, monotone voice sent a slight chill up the spines of his teammates. he remained crouched, seeming to peer out at the village through his veil. Asuma Sarutobi Jr. sat on a large rock nearby, the red eyes of the leaf shinobi scanning the horizon. "So the village is currently safe...but what if the Akatsuki has already infiltrated the village?" he pondered before gazing at the quiet Sand shinobi. Sunamaru remained silent. Naomi voiced her agreement, 'We should actually meet with the Kazekage himself and act as bodyguards." The Sand Ninja shook his head in disapproval. "If we act in such a manner as that, they'll wait until our backs are turned then strike from the shadows. That works against us." Asuma growled, "Are you trying to say you want the Kazekage to be attacked?" The eerie voice replied, irritated, "I'm saying we cannot eliminate the Akatsuki if we do not give them the chance to reveal themselves to us. But if it makes you feel better, we'll enter the village. We won't meet with the Kazekage though, we will only keep watch until they show themselves." Inside the village, they never knew how right Asuma was. "Simply amazing Naoshi!" Momoro walked alongside his solemn partner through the Hidden Sand Village. Though they wore their cloaks and kasa's, nobody gave them any notice. "Thank you, it is a special poison I developed that I secrete through my skin that when inhaled or absorbed through the skin of a passerbyer, it makes them believe nothing is wrong. Even if they stare at us directly in the face, they will take no notice of us." explained Naoshi as he flipped and empty vial through his fingertips, a common habit he had taken up. "This couldn't be any easier." said Momoro, somewhat excitedly. "Come on, let's hurry. I want to get this overwith as fast as possible." They picked up the pace, turning a corner to see the Kazekage tower directly in sight. It would be night soon, so when they make their escape, they could escape under the blanket of night.

-Kazekage Tower - Meeting room-

Gaara sat at the head of the stone meeting table in the meeting room next to his office. On either side of him sat his siblings, temari, who was busily writing down everything her brother, Kankuro, was saying. "One of my former students has turned up missing. There's a possibility he joined this new Akatsuki." "How strong do you think that possibility is?" Gaara asked as sand shuffled onto the table, forming a sundial. Gaara watched the dial and calculated the time before nightfall. "High. He was something of an outcast. Eleven years ago he and his team were encountered by a rogue Uchiha and some others and at the end of the fight, only he and another survived the encounter, with him being severely burned by Amaterasu, a technique of the Uchiha clan. After he had the skin cut off, he had puppet parts attached to his skin so he could live. He came to me with an interest of learning Puppet Master Jutsu." "Puppet parts, attached to his body...You don't think Sasori might have survived, do you?" Temari asked as she wrote. "After all, that was his specialty." 'No, Sakura Haruno and our own Chiyo effectively eliminated Sasori." came Kankuro's prompt answer. "Sakura Uchiha," corrected Gaara. "Sasuke Uchiha married her after the Fourth Shinobi World War and his returning to the Leaf Village. They now have two kids." Suddenly the sand dial collapsed, Gaara blinking in surprise. He got up from his seat and looked out the window. "It's getting late, please retire to your individual homes. I need to rest." kankuro opened his mouth to protest, but his sister clasped his shoulder, ending the argument. He rose and left with his sister, leaving Gaara alone in the meeting room. The sand on the table became for volatile and active with each passing moment. Gaara tapped his finger on the window sill, sighing, "I already know you're there. Show yourselves already, and state your buisness." Gaara turned to face the intruders, watching as they emerged from the ground, some vines snaking off of them then returning to one of them. Gaara's eyes narrowed at the sight of the red clouds on their cloaks. "I figured this would happen sooner or later...Well...Go ahead, I give up." Gaara spoke quietly, with some sadness in his voice. Momoro stepped forward, but Naoshi pulled him back with some vines sprouting from his body like a shield. "Don't get too close, it's a sand clone." cautioned Naoshi. As he said this, Gaara's body dispersed into a wave of sand, spreading across the floor and flooding the room. As it tried to wrap itself around the ankles of the two Akatsuki members, Naoshi supported himself above the sand with some of his vines. Momoro leaped up onto the stone table, two trails of sand following after the both of him. Naoshi flung his arm towards the window, a vine launching out from his sleeve and latching into the sandstone. He swung out of the room, Momoro looking at the sea of sand around him. He quickly pulled out a scroll, unfurled it and formed a handsign. The scroll disappeared in a puff of smoke, a giant metal disk taking its place, the edges sharpened to a point. He hopped onto the disk and while simultaneously maintained the hand sign, he flew out of the room on top of the disk. He rose to the rooftop of the building, finding Naoshi staring venomously at Gaara, who stood at the center of the roof. He had his arms folded, blots of sand floating around him as he returned Naoshi's gaze with his own. "Well, you certainly are a competent pair...I'm not just going to go with you and die." Gaara announced as a cloud of sand rose into the air. He leapt atop it, the sand cloud propelling forward towards the two Akatsuki members. Naoshi ducked to the side while throwing three tree vines out from his sleeve towards the Kazekage. Gaara ducked under the attack before he swerved away from a smaller disk propelled at him from Momoro. "Lord Kazekage, you are coming with me." said Momoro, Gaara instantly recognizing the voice. "Momoro Matsumoto...It's hard to believe such an honest, hardworking young man like you could be corrupted by the Akatsuki. What do you have to lose?" asked Gaara. Momoro reflected quietly on the question. He was right, what he said was exactly what Naoshi said. What do he have to return too? The Stone Villagers would probably want him dead for his betrayal, with Hakuto being the only one he had left. His father was dead, his reputation in shambles and his business ruined, he had nothing. It didn't matter anymore if he got out of the Akatsuki alive...he had nothing to return to. He pulled out two large scrolls from his cloak and unfurled them, a massive amount of smoke enveloping him. Gaara touched down on the roof and brought an arm of sand up to protect himself, peering out from behind it. He saw Momoro appear again, and the already darkening sky above him grow even darker. Suddenly he gasped as he saw the multitude of metal knifes, shuriken and sharpened peices of shrapnel floating above him. "Jiton - Kinzoku Naitomea!" shouted Momoro, Gaara quickly forming his ultimate defense around him as the storm of metal weapons flew towards him. When Momoro saw this had no effect, he cursed, "Damn it, Naoshi, can't you just knock him out with a poison or something?" "If I do it might release the One Tail. We must physically wear him out then knock him out." replied Naoshi. Momoro nodded as he flew towards the sphere of sand, an odd mace like arm sprouting from it and swinging at him. Naoshi leaped around with Momoro around the sphere, causing more arms to sprout to try and hit them.

-Outskirts of Village-

The sun had been down for an hour when suddenly Sunamaru's head jerked up. "There has been a disturbance in the village, go check it out." Naomi growled, "Go check it out? What's that supposed to mean? Come with us you bum!" Sunamaru shook his head, holding himself tight, "My jutsu does not work well without light. The disturbance isn't extremely violent anyway, or else we would've seen it. Just go a check it out." Naomi sighed, disappearing in a blur. Asuma formed a few hand signs and blew a stream of fire, creating a small campfire before the sand ninja. "Use this light if the "disturbance" finds its way here." said Asuma annoyingly before he too disappeared.

-Kazekage Tower-

It had become a dance of some sorts to the Akatsuki members, duck and weave, duck and weave, loop de loop. Momoro ducked under a swipe from a sand tentacle, noting that they had started to grow spikes. "Momoro, the sand's movements are slowing down, he's lowering the sand dome." said naoshi as he grew two vines from his legs and stood on the roof of the Kazekage tower. The sand ball began to open and sink into the ground. It formed back into clouds of sand floating in the air around its master, who kneeled on the ground panting and covered with sweat. Momoro moved in closer to get a better angle when suddenly Gaara ripped his hand upward, a trail of sand shooting up to Momoro and encasing his entire right up arm to the elbow. "Shit!" cursed Momoro as Gaara squeezed his hand and said, "Sabaku Soso!" Momoro screamed as blood squirted from the sand as he felt his entire arm, bones and all, get crushed instantly. He threw three explosive tags onto the sand and he detonated them, ripping his crushed arm out of the sand to find that he only had it down to the elbow left. Blood dripped from his tattered cloak and in anger spotted a shimmering piece of metal on Gaara's waist and shouted, "Jiton - Kakushi Bakuhatsu!" Gaara's eyes widened as he felt his village's faceplate usually worn on a headband, which he wore on his vest, considerably heat up before it went...boom. The faceplate exploded like a shrapnel grenade, shards of metal ripping apart Gaara'd midsection, chest and arms, with a few stray peices lodging themselves in his legs. He collapsed to the ground, clutching his bloody waist with both arms, writhing in pain. Momoro landed on the tower's roof and joined Naoshi by the barely alive Kazekage after calming down. "Let's get outta here, fast." said Momoro as he maneuvered the metal disk under Gaara's body and picked him up. They returned to the inside of the meeting room to retrieve their kasa's then quickly departed from the tower

A/N Jutsu Translations

Jiton - Kinzoku Naitomea / Magnet Release - Metal Nightmare

Sabaku Sozo - Imploding Sand Funeral

Jiton - Kakushi Bakuhatsu / Magnet Release - Hidden Explosion


	20. Chapter 19

A/N Welcome back to another installment of Neo Akatsuki - Return of Evil. Poor Momoro and poor Gaara, though I feel worse for Momoro because he might end up like Deidara, with losing an arm and all that. Oh well, guilt gone. On with the story! Jutsu translations at bottom.

Chapter 19 - First Encounter

Asuma and Naomi stood at the entrance of the Sand Village, arguing about which plan of action they should take. "I say we go directly to the Kazekage Tower and make sure that lord Kazekage is safe, and if he is we wait there for the Akatsuki to show themselves." said Naomi while she twirled a bit of her sandy hair. "And if h has already been captured your plan will not work. I have a different idea." said Asuma before he formed a single seal and softly blew air out of his mouth, a cloud of smoke drifting away from his lips. It dissipated throughout the village, the villagers mistaking it for mist as the sky darkened for another rainstorm. "It's similar to a barrier Jutsu. When I sense different chakras within my smokescreen I will know where they are and...Two large chakra signatures approaching us, one very faint. It's the Kazekage's!" said Asuma as he pulled out his trench knives and gripped them tightly. "Damn, they already nabbed him..." cursed Naomi as she braces herself for the encounter with the Akatsuki. Momoro pulled the metal disk occupied by the barely conscious Gaara behind him, Naoshi using his poison to keep the villagers from seeing them and to not cause a commotion. Unfortunately, their charade ended as the villagers started screaming at them and running away. "Cover's blown..." sighed Naoshi as he saw two Jonin level ninja approach them, one with trench knives. "Well look who we have here, a pair of Akatsuki members." smirked Asuma when the two stopped, their kasas pulled down to conceal their faces. "Step aside, or we'll have to hurt you." said Momoro viciously, Naoshi glancing his way in his direction with hidden shock. "Did that one battle change his entire attitude towards the organization?" he thought as he noticed the girl before them shudder at the voice. "That man…" stuttered Naomi as she backed away from Momoro, watching as he looked up and held his gaze with her. "That's Momoro Matsumoto, he has the Magnet release...I can't fight him." Asuma turned to her, raising an eyebrow, "First the pale guy chickens out and now you're disabled too? Look, just get the Kazekage and go, I'll take care of the Akatsuki members." They darted forward, Naomi veering towards the disk. Momoro sidestepped away from Naoshi to block her path before pulling out a scroll with his remaining arm. "Not so fast little girl, Naomi Yamada, is it? You know you can't fight me, so why don't you just go run along now." smirked Momoro as the scroll exploded into a bunch of white smoke. When it disappeared Momoro had four medium sized Shuriken (About as big as four basketballs shaped like a diamond) floating around him, with one already spinning violently inches away from his open palm. "I'm more capable then you think Momoro." said Naomi somewhat half-heartedly. While she was talking with Momoro, Asuma snuck around beside him and formed a quick combination of handsigns. "Katon - Gokakyu no jutsu!" A giant fireball curled out from Asuma's mouth and snaked towards Momoro, the red gradient light illuminating off his cloak, or so it seemed. The fire collided with an invisible barrier, greatly surprising Naomi and Asuma. "How the..?!" Asuma couldn't finish his statement as Naoshi ran around behind him and slammed his foot into the side of his head, knocking him to the ground but not out of the fight. When he true to get up, Momoro waved his arm towards him. "Stay down." he said as he directed the spinning shuriken right into Asuma's back. He grunted as it lodged itself into his lower back, blood gushing from the wound. "Shit!" cursed Naomi as she pressed her finger to her earpiece. "Sunamaru, we gotta bail out. We're way outta our league here and Asuma's injured!" "Roger, get out of there." she picked picked up Asuma's left arm and hoisted him over her shoulder. Momoro and Naoshi just watched them go, their forms a speck against the endless desert. "Let's go meet with Pein." said Momoro as he maneuvered the disk carrying Gaara beside him. "Well done today Momoro, well done." congratulated Naoshi as he followed Momoro out of the village.

-Designated Sealing Cave near Sand Village-

Momoro and Naoshi appeared at a small rock protruding out of the endless sand, a seal meaning "Forbidden" attached to its surface. Naoshi raised his hand up in a seal, the tag glowing bright red. The sand before the rock started to collapse in on itself, a stone stairway appearing. They walked down the steps into the lower depths of the earth, the sand falling down around the steps and sealing the entrance once again. They reached the bottom of the steps, the metal disk sliding the now unconcious Gaara off its surface before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Pein's shimmering astral form turned and glared at the two. "You two are late, prepare yourselves immediately." he said as he examined the body. "We got interrupted by a few minor disturbances, nothing more." said Momoro when Pein noticed his missing arm. "I see..." He instantly began to weave hand signs, finally slamming his palm to the ground. The cave started to shake as a something huge started to emerge out of the ground. The head and upper shoulders of the Gedo Statue rose from the ground, the hands soon following its scent from the earth. Momoro and Naoshi removed their kasas and waited for the Gedo Statue to fully arise and settle. After the cave stopped rumbling, Pein formed a single hand sign and commanded, "Assemble." On all the fingers of the Gedo Statue, besides the right thumb, the left thumb, and right index, appeared the other astral forms of the members, projected of course through Pein. Suzaku's appeared on the ground beside Pein with his new ring "Blaze" siting on his left middle finger. Momor and Naoshi each leaped to thee respective positions on the hands of the statue while Pein looked up at the statue and sighed, "Now then...Let us begin." His form flickered away and reappeared on the right thumb, his position on the statue. He formed another seal and the bar in the statues mouth fell away as one of the chains snapped away, its jaws spreading apart. "The sealing process will take place for three days and three nights, so be aware of your bodies. Also, I want Hakuto to guard the entrance with Suzaku,considering he is not a full fledged member yet." explained Pein, the silent member nodding as he formed beside Suzaku. "Three days? Quite a long time for sealing, we have to go and find our beasts ya know." said Genbu, with Pein glaring at him. "If you feel that way then go ahead and start." "That's right." said Takachi as he formed the same seal as Pein while closing his eyes. "Fair enough." shrugged Genbu as he followed suite with the other members. "Let's get it done." said Raiko before he closed his eyes. When the last member formed the seal, Pein's finger on te statue started to glow with a green light, his ring's kanji appearing on the finger's nail. The same was happening with all the members until each finger had a glowing seal on it. Zero, Blue, White, Scarlet, Boar, Void, South, North, Three, Orb. A blue mass of swirling blue chakra grew in the statues gaping maw, sloshing around behind its teeth. "Fuuin no Jutsu - Genryu Kyufujin!" said Pein, the sloshing chakra expanding outward in the form of nine blue dragons, their jaws snapping open as they snake down towards Gaara. Thy struck his body and a bright light expanded out from his body as the sealing began.

A/N Jutsu Translations

Katon - Gokakyu no Jutsu / Fire Release - Great Fireball Technique

Fuuin no Jutsu - Genryu Kyufujin / Sealing Technique - Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals


	21. Chapter 20

A/N Welcome back to another installment of Neo Akatsuki - Return of Evil. One down, eight more to go. How far will Roku (Pein) go to accomplish his goals? What of the other Jinchuuriki? Will they manage to hide from the growing threat of a new Red Dawn? Jutsu descriptions at bottom

Chapter 20 - Three Days and Three Nights

"What?! Gaara's been captured?!" roared Naruto as he leaped up from his seat. "Yes sir, we couldn't fight them, we were way out of our league, and I had to get Asuma out of there fast." reported Naomi's clone, having arrived just a few hours earlier. "Dammit, well...you did the right thing, it couldn't have been helped. Kiba! Call in Gai and Lee!" ordered Naruto, his assistant quickly running out of the room, remembering to close the door behind him. Naruto heard a slight screech from behind him, and he sighed. He smiled a little as a small skull attached to a light brown overlapping hilt of a well known sword curled up over his shoulder. "It's alright, I'm just stressed." cooed Naruto as the blade hilt snaked down into his open palm. "Sir, If I may ask, what is that?" asked Naomi before Naruto grasped the hilt and pulled up a giant bandaged sword from behind his chair. "Meet the most fearsome of the Seven Mist Swords, Samehada, the sharkskin sword." introduced Naruto as the blade squealed. "It's actually alive?" asked Naomi with a confused look on her face. "Yes, and it apparently likes the taste of your chakra as well." said naruto with a smile, Naomi being officially spooked by the sword. Suddenly the door burst open and the two bowl cut, taijutsu masters of the Leaf Village pronounced loudly, "Dynamic Entry!" "Good, you two are here. You will come with me to the Sand village to help recover Lord kazekage." said Naruto as he stood up while throwing Samehada's strap over his shoulder to carry the sword. "You can't be serious Naruto, what if the Akatsuki captures you?" blurted out Kiba. "Relax Kiba, just run the village in my absence. Come on." said Naruto as he grabbed his Kage hat and set it atop his head before walking out of the room. Gai and Lee followed him, Kiba muttering to himself as he saw the hidden pile of paperwork under the desk. Naomi's clone quickly dissipated. Naruto reached the village gates and they opened on his approach, letting them out into the open world. "Alright, the Akatsuki sealing method takes three days and three nights, we have that much time to find Lord Kazekage. Got it?" said Naruto, receiving a nod from the now serious Gai and Lee. "I can't believe this is happening again…" said Lee as they began to sprint away from the village, with Naruto in the lead. They ran full speed for the entire day, not even stopping once for a break. They reached the Sand Village by nightfall, having been greeted by Gaara's siblings and the head of the Sand Council, their former guardian Baki. "Lord Hokage, we never expected yourself to show up at the village." said Baki as he bowed a little, with Temari and Kankuro smirking at him. "Lord Hokage now is it? Lucky bastard." said Kankuro as he shook hands with Naruto. "Yeah, I know. Had to wait until Kakashi got done with his term." said Naruto, Temari piping up with a question, "How is your old sensei anyway?" Naruto's smile disappeared as he lowered his head. "He was killed a couple of weeks back by the Akatsuki." he said sadly, Temari, Kankuro and Baki all having shocked expressions on their faces. "Kakashi? Killed? That is unbelievable…" stuttered Baki in disbelief. "We an talk later, me must figure out where Lord Kazekage has been taken." said Gai, instantly snapping the three sand ninja out of their sadness. "Of course, follow us." said Temari as they entered the village. They led the leaf ninja to a hospital, meeting Sunamaru and Naomi in the waiting room. "Where's Asuma?" asked Naruto, Baki pointing to the closed doors in the room. Naruto nodded as he approached the doors and opened them to start walking down an extensive hallway lined with medical rooms. "Lord Hokage." said a sand doctor with a bow, Naruto returning the gesture. he sensed Asuma's chakra and turned left at the end of the hall, entering the first room on the left. Asuma was laying down on a bed with bandages around his entire waist. He felt a presence in the room and turned his head to see Naruto walk up to him while taking off his Kage hat. "Lord Hokage…" he said weakly, with Naruto waving away the title. "It's Naruto, save that Hokage crap for later. Right now I need to ask you if you have the faintest idea of where the Akatsuki members you faced took Gaara." asked Naruto with a serious look on his face. Gai and Lee entered the room behind him, Lee's face contorting at the sight of one of the new Konoha rookies. "I don't know, all i remember is the pain in my back." said Asuma, with Naruto patting him on the shoulder before turning back to his guards who had been joined by Baki and the others. "Send out all available Shinobi to comb the desert within a 100 mile radius of the village. They would've had to have a base of some sorts, a hideout large enough to seal a Bijuu." said Naruto, Baki quickly bowing. "Right away Lord Hokage!"

-Day 2-

Naruto paced behind Gaara's desk in the patters office, stopping every so often to stare at the Kage hat on the desk. Gai walked into the office to report nothing was found as of yet, a worrying Naruto nodding. "You're blaming yourself, aren't you?" asked Gai, Naruto turning away. "Yes...What I'm wondering though is...who would restart that dreaded organization?" Said person was concentrating on the sealing process, half of it already completed. Suzaku and Hakuto were watching the other members and he sighed, "I'm actually starting to wish someone would go and try to attack us, know what I'm saying?" Hakuto shrugged, Suzaku taking the gesture as confusion. "I can tell you never wanted to be apart of this organization, I can sense the vibes." said Suzaku, who raised his eyebrow when Hakuto looked at him. "I am only staying because Momoro is here. Where he goes, I go." spoke Hakuto, his voice deep and hearty. Suzaku blinked at the statement and smirked. "Now that's some loyalty right there, he must be really honored to have an ally like you." he said, receiving another nod from his once again silent companion.

-Day 3-

It was noon and Naruto was getting extremely worried until Lee burst through the door. "Naruto, we found it!" Instantly he and Lee were running across the desert to Gai and his team's position. They arrived at the designated spot, finding it to be a large rock with a seal on it. They never noticed a shimmer behind them, one I something invisible to them. Chikushodo looked out from the invisible chameleon's eyes, te same images being sent to Pein's. "We have intruders at the entrance...and it seems one is your target, Takachi." he said as he turned to his partner. "If only we didn't have to seal the beast's in order." said Takachi, annoyed by the fact. "Suzaku, Hakuto, lend me 30% of your chakra." ordered Pein. "What do you need it for?" asked Suzaku as he transferred some of his chakra to their leader. He formed multiple one handed seals and summoned two unconcious bodies of Sand Assassins, both in Akatsuki cloaks. Pein pointed his outstretched palm to them and said, "Shoten no Jutsu." Naruto read the seal, with Gai instantly remembering the seal. "I remember this seal, it won't allow us in until we take off five different seals. "That will take too much time, allow me." said Naruto as he cracked his knuckles, his Bijuu form roaring into life. He drew his fist back and smashed it into the sand before the rock, the sand exploding outward to real a hidden stairwell. They ran down the steps until they reached a room with six pillars at each end, a large entrance hall. They started to walk forward slowly before Naruto stopped them, his eyes glued to the exit to the room. Soon they all heard it. Footsteps were echoing out from the staircase before them. "Well...Look who we have here. A couple of unwanted guests…" Suzaku and Hakuto appeared in the room from the staircase, the former puffing out smoke from his lips. "Be careful, we don't know what we're up against." cautioned Naruto as he gripped Samehada. "Really? You don't know who I am? Let me refresh your minds...I'm kinda a big deal...Like, Public Enemy Number One big deal." smirked Suzaku. "No way...The Vermillion Bird?!" gasped Gai. "Ding ding ding, bushy brows over there got it right." mused Suzaku as flames started to light from his skin, the light flickering off the walls. "Hakuto, you can just enjoy the show...I'll handle this." he said as he slipped off his cloak's sleeves and let it hang around his waist while he stretched his right shoulder. "Now what to do…?" he asked himself as he took a huge suck on his cigar then formed multiple handsigns before throwing his head forward, "Katon - Haisekisho!" he spouted as a huge cloud of smoke poured out from his mouth and blanketed the room. "He's trying to hide in the smoke and deter our vision!" said Lee before Naruto sniffed the smoke, his eyes widening. "This isn't smoke, It's gunpowder!" he shouted, Suzaku smirking as he brought his teeth together like flint and tinder, a small spark appearing. The room exploded in a ball of fire, the gunpowder getting lit instantly by the small spark. Suzaku leaned his head back and waited for the fire to clear so he could see the burned corpses left behind. His smirk turned into a frown as he saw them perfectly fine inside Nine Tails Chakra cloaks from Naruto. "Alright, you want to play like that, eh? Fine. Have it your way. Katon - Fenikkusu no hikō!" said Suzaku when his body glowed brighter with his extravagant flames before he disappeared in a flash. Suddenly Gai rocketed away from the group and smashed into one of the pillars, crushing it into dust. "Gai Sen-" shouted Lee before Suzaku appeared directly in front of him and smashed his foot into the man's jaw, sending him flying back into the opposite wall. With Gai and Lee both taken out, it was just Suzaku and Naruto. "Wakusei Rasengan!" roared Naruto as he swung his arm around towards Suzaku, the man smirking as he turned. "Katon - Fenikkusu no tsubasa." he said calmly, his right arm becoming ablaze with fire that formed into a single feathered wing of the mythical phoenix. Naruto's eyes widened as his Planetary Rasengan connected with Suzaku's "wing", and barely did anything. Suzaku pushed back against the attack before he kicked Naruto in the gut and swung at him with his "wing". naruto somersaulted back, the swipe barely catching his left cheek, leaving a slightly burned scar. "_My Planetary rasengan didn't even do a thing, they don't call him the Vermillion Bird for nothing._" thought Naruto as he faced him, the man deactivating the jutsu and letting his arm return to normal. Suzaku let shine another cocky smirk on his face, which kinda pissed Naruto off a little. "_He's acting like it's a game. Wait a minute…_" "You're just stalling, aren't you?" asked Naruto. "Maybe, maybe not. All I know is that this is getting to be a good fight, haven't had one of these in generations." said Suzaku as he blew out another smoke cloud from his cigar. "What do you mean?" asked Naruto, confused by the man' emphasis on the word generations. "I've been alive for quite some time actually, and me being so natural with my Fire Release is something given to me. The reason why I can attune my body parts so well to fire is this mark on my arm, thanks to that damn snake." explained Suzaku as he held up his left arm, revealing a curse mark that looked like a small flicker of flame, with three small curvy lines. "He gave me this damned Curse Seal of Hell and so I thought, "Why not use it to kick his ass and escape?" which I did." explained Suzaku before he hid his Curse Mark once again. "So where did we leave off at...oh yeah! Katon - Zukokku!" He yelled as he formed a single hand sign and spat out a basketball sized fireball right at Naruto. He dodged it, the ball connecting with the opposite wall behind him and exploding into a ball of raging fire. Pein looked up at where they were fighting and said, "It is getting quite loud out there. Momoro, Naoshi, once their fight is over, retreat through the secondary entrance, and leave the body as well." "Of course." said Momoro with a small nod of the head. "I'll say this now, Pein, me and Kuro are close to his Bijuu the Two Tails, and should be able to capture it this week." "Good, contact me once you have acquired its Jinchuuriki." said Pein before he looked up at the statue's eyes, seeing one almost fully open. "Almost there." Suzaku skid back a little from Naruto's kick then brushed off some dust from his shoulder. "That all you got? I'm not even using my full strength here." sighed Suzaku. He glanced at Hakuto and he saw the same thing happening to him. His form was starting to shift a little as the Jutsu wore off. "Finally done, everyone shall leave now." ordered Pein as one by one, the Akatsuki members left. Gaara's body was laying on the ground, motionless and cold as the stone he lay on. "Already, huh? Oh well, it was fun fighting you, but we gotta go. See yah later." said Suzaku as he gave a little salute before he and Hakuto's form disappeared, the two sand Shinobi regaining their former bodies, but consequently during from the technique. "The Shapeshifting technique...which means...oh no!" gasped Naruto as he ran down the stairs into the cave, finding nothing but empty space and a figure lying down on the ground. Naruto sprinted to Gaara's side and checked for a pulse, even though he already knew the truth. He cried and roared at the same time, his sadness for his friend overtaking him. Gai and Lee finally came to, both standing up very painfully to find Naruto appearing from the stairs. "Did we succeed?" asked Lee before he saw what was in Naruto's arms. Gai's and Lee's spirits dropped into sadness as Naruto walked by, carrying the late Gaara. Visible tears were on his face, with Samehada appearing to be weeping with him as well. "We must tell them the news..." muttered Naruto sadly as he began to climb the stairs back to the surface. Gai and Lee followed him, with Gai being the one limping. When they reached the village, the news hit everyone like a hammer to the jewels. The entire village was in sorrow at the loss of their Kazekage, Naruto being the most grief stricken. Baki had left the village to give the news personally to the Wind Daiymo. When night fell into the village, Naruto sat alone on top of the Kazekage tower, with Samehada by his side. "First it was Octopops, and now Gaara..." he cried before he felt a presence behind him. Temari sat down next to him and said," I know how you feel right now, You, me and Kankuro lost a friend and a brother today. I'm just glad he came home." said Temari before she broke down into tears, it taking Naruto and even Samehada to bring her back to her normal self. "Thanks." sniffles Temari as she accepted the tissue from Samehada's extended scale/arm. "Temari, believe me, as long as I still breathe, I will everything in my power to avenge Gaara's death, I promise." "Skree!" Temari smiled a little at the swords response before Naruto hugged her tightly to comfort her.

A/N Jutsu Translations

Shoten no Jutsu / Shapeshifting Technique

Katon - Haiseshiko / Fire Release - Ash Pile Burning

Katon - Fenikkuso no Hiko / Fire Release - Flight of the Phoenix

Katon - Fenikkusho no tsubasa / Phoenix Wing or Wing of the Phoenix

Wakusei Rasengan - Planetary Rasengan

Katon - Zukokku / Fire Release - Intelligent Hard Work


	22. Chapter 21

A/N Welcome back to another instalment of Neo Akatsuki - Return of Evil. Sorry all you Gaara fans out there, but Gaara is dead. Story can't progress without cutting off some loose ends, sorry. Anyway...Back to the story! Jutsu descriptions at bottom

Chapter 21 - Return of the Monster

Two cloaked figures walked along a path in the mist, heading towards a well known location in Water country. Azuki Island, home of the training grounds of the Mist's Jinchuuriki ever since its founding, along with being the storehouse of its most treasured artifacts. The two figures wore an ominous black cloak with red clouds, veiled straw hats covering their faces. Suddenly the mist thickened, obscuring the vision of the two men, or so it seemed. "Heh, idiots. Trying to blind us with a technique I know like the back of my hand, along with having a Hyuuga with me." said one of them as he rested his hand on the other. "Three ninjas about 100 meters ahead of us. We're close. And tell me why we're doing this again?" asked the other, shorter man. "Because what lays inside the storehouse is something I've been working on for ages, and I finally finished it. Believe it or not, my hideout is in the very country that wants me slaughtered. Hiding in plain sight is very effective. Once we get close enough I can summon it." "What is it?" "The first man whispered something into the second's ear, the second's pale eyes widening. "Woah, that is important." "Yeah yeah, just get ready to fight after I dispel the mist." said the first as began to weave hand signs. "Two ninjas about 100 meters away. They stopped, they're planning to attack." the soft voice of the Water Sage interrupted the serene atmosphere at the end of the thick mist. He sat on the ground, his legs folded under him, hands held together in a sign. One one side was the Stone Village ANBU captain, crouched and ready to strike. The other had his scarf wrapped around his face and gripped two kunais in each hand. "Get ready to engage the enemy. Avoid killing them if possible." came the order from the ANBU captain. Her hand gripped the handle of her white katana, almost anxiously, despite her formal nature. "Should I hold the mist?" "Let them make the first move." came Azami's response. As soon as she said that, a voice pierced the silent air. "Hyoton - Nankyoku kaze nagomu!" A huge gust of icy wind exploded out from the center of the mist, blowing it back and uncovering the area. Toru got up as his jutsu was dispelled, Konohamaru tensing as the two Akatsuki members were revealed. The shorter one narrowed his eyes at Konohamaru, the latter doing the same. "Kuro, how could you have fallen so far?" "Ohh, some little ninja's in our way to try and stop us? Get this, you don't stand a chance!" yelled Genbu as he pulled out both swords, gripping Sabutoketsuken in his left and holdingKubikiribōchō backhanded in his right. A green blur appeared beside him and he ducked as Azami swung at him with her sword, barely catching some of his hair. He swung Sabutoketsuken at her, Azami blocking it with her katana. "A Kenjutsu user I see, well girly you can't stand against this sword's might, it chills the mightiest of swordsmen!" smirked Genbu as his words became literal, Azami's katana starting to become extremely cold and get covered with ice. Genbu brought around Kubikiribōchō and swung down onto the sword, Azami leaping back as it shattered, the tip of the large cleaver sword slicing her side. She leaped back and held her palm to her side, seeing the cut wasn't that deep. Kuro on the other hand was fending off attacks from Konohamaru, recently just blocking a Rasengan to the gut. "Kuro, why did you join the likes of them? Their criminals for god's sake!" demanded Konohamaru, the Hyuuga ducking under a kunai swing from him. "Simple, I left for the same reason as Takachi did. The Leaf is full of lies, not even our best friend told us the truth, which is a great sin." said Kuro as he struck out with his open palm towards Konohamaru's right shoulder. "Suiton - Atsuryoku burasuto!" said Toru, his mouth filling up with water before he shot out a thin line of water. Kuro saw the attack coming with his Byakugan and leaped back, the stream of water, shooting past them and colliding with a rock, slicing it cleanly in half. Azami ducked under a swipe from genbu and rolled away as Kubikiribōchō was slammed into the ground where she once was. "Why so scared girl, afraid of getting cut?" taunted Genbu as he followed after her, swing at her constantly with his two swords. "That's right, keep following me." she thought as she brought him closer and closer to Toru, who already knew the plan. "Come on, it won't hurt!" laughed Genbu as he swung down with both swords, Azami leaping back and yelling, "Now!" Genbu's smirk disappeared as Toru slammed his water covered fist into his jaw, sending him flying back over the edge of the small little island into a river underneath the bride in front of them. "Idiots, you do realize what you just did right?" asked Kuro as he leaped away from Konohamaru's Ash Pile Burning. 'What do you mean?" asked Konohamaru before steam started to snake off the surface of the river. Genbu's hand shot out from the water, his body following up after him. He climbed back onto land and planted his sword's tips into the dirt beside him. Pure rage was in his eyes and voice as he said, "Kuchiyose no jutsu." He held his arm out and a pack with two scrolls appeared in a puff of smoke in his open hand. he pulled out one scroll and he opened it, unlocking the seal inside. Out came a terrified prisoner, one that Toru instantly recognized. "Suigetsu?!" he asked as the Hozuki member struggled to get out of the Chakra binding ropes. "Help me! This guy is nuts!" he yelled before Genbu struck him in the jaw with his foot. "Shut the hell up." snarled Genbu as he pulled out the other scroll and opened it before pulling out a vial of dark red blood. He poured some of it onto his thumb and smeared it on the scroll before placing it on the ground at his feet. He slammed his hand onto the blood, black marks lancing out from the scroll to form a seal, with Suigetsu in the middle of a black circle. "Say goodbye to your life Suigetsu." said Genbu as he formed a combination of seals and said, "Kuchiyose - Edo Tensei!" Suigetsu started to scream as dust and ash started to encase his body, starting from the bottom and slowly making its way to his head. Toru, Azami and Konohamaru stood horrified as Suigetsu's body disappeared in the ash, the form suddenly being encased in a wooden casket. Steam began to roll off its surface as inside, the misshapen form of ash and dust formed into the most infamous traitor of the Mist Village. The steam dissipated and Genbu smirked as the caskets cover fell off with a thud, the ninja's faces growing white at what laid inside. Inside was a man with dark blue hair styled into the shape of a fine, a black headband with a scratched Mist faceplate on it, the headband covering his ears. He had gill like markings under each eye and wore a simple brown cloak with a large hood. "Let the Monster of the Mist plague the world once more." said Genbu as the revered Akatsuki member Kisame Hoshigaki walked opened his eyes, his small eyes having dark sclerae and grey pupils. "Oi, I never thought getting eaten by sharks would be that painful…" he said with a smirk as he saw the audience before him. Then his eyes widened as he sensed a familiar presence behind him. "No way…" he said as he turned to see a smirking Genbu walk up to him. "Sup big bro." "Mini me!" laughed Kisame as he embraced his "Little Brother" and clapped him on the back. "So, what's been going on while I've been living the dream down in hell?" asked Kisame. "I reincarnated you because I felt like seeing you again, and I also felt like you could help us." "Us?" questioned Kisame before he glanced down at the Akatsuki cloak Genbu wore. "You joined the Akatsuki? I see you, following in your big bro's foot steps, anyway, how's Obito doing?" "I have no idea who that is but, this is a new Akatsuki. It's been twenty five years since you were killed, and the organization is under new leadership by our leader, Pein." said Genbu, Kisame's eyes widening. "Twenty five years?! Damn." "Anyway, we'll talk later, right now we have some guppy's here to take care of." said Genbu as he pointed at the three shinobi staring shocked at the two. "Ah, sure thing. Do you have Samehada?" "Sorry, no. That sword is in possession of the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki." "That little knucklehead became Hokage? Wow, time has gone by. Oh well, I'll take Zabuza's sword if you don't mind." said Kisame as he grasped Kubikiribōchō and swung it a few times in the air to get used to its weight and form. "Alright, let's decimate these guys." smirked Kisame as he and Genbu stood side by side, with Kuro behind them. "Oh shit...The Hoshigaki brothers…" stuttered Toru before Konohamaru clasped his hand onto his shoulder. "Don't worry, we won't lose." "Is that a statement or a fact? Cause I'm sure as hell doubting its a fact." sneered Kisame as he ran towards Toru at full speed. He swung Kubikiribōchō, Toru blocking it with his staff and engaged Kisame in a kenjutsu battle. While he was fighting Toru, Kuro sped towards Konohamaru to continue their battle, leaving Genbu and Azami alone. "Now ain't that sweet, its just the two of us." smirked Genbu as he grabbed Sabutoketsuken and spun it around multiple times before pointing its tip at Azami and said, "Un garde!" He ran towards her and swung at her neck with his sword, Azami ducking underneath and aimed her fist towards his ribs. Genbu quickly ducked away from the jab and threw his sword into the air, coincidentally just at the same time as Kisame. "Suiton - Bakusui Shoha!" they both shouted, their cheeks becoming filled with water until they spat out a torrent of water that rose up into the air, both of them rising into the air on top of the giant column of water to retrieve their swords. "Eat this!" laughed Genbu as they surfed on top of the monstrous waves that rushed towards the Red Branch shinobi like a giant tsunami. Kuro quickly dove into the river to avoid being swept away by the giant tidal wave, while the others were engulfed by the massive torrent of water. Kisame and Genbu landed on the now wet grass next to a giant puddle of water and smirked as the water drained away, revealing the unconscious members of the task force team. "Pathetic…" sneered Kisame as he swung around Kubikiribocho and placed it on his back. "Just like old times eh big bro?" snickered Genbu as he bumped fistgs with Kisame. "Yeah, if only i had Samehada though...oh well, Zabuza's sword will have to do until I can regain it." "Come on, we have a Bijuu to catch." said Kuro as Kisame shrugged and put up the hood on his cloak. When they were walking away from the unconcious Shinobi, Kisame asked, "So, what has been going in for the last twenty five years? How's the Akatsuki doing?" "Allow me to explain." said a new voice. The three turned to see Chikushodo walk up to them and look at Kisame. "You remind me a lot of our former leader, Pain." said Kisame. "Yes, I am Chikushodo, the Animal Path to our leader Pein. He sensed your chakra and sent me to retrieve you. If you will, come with me, and all your questions can be answered." He said, Kidame looking back at Genbu before walking over to the Pain and placing his hand on his shoulder. "Gyaku Kuchiyose no jutsu." he said, Kisame and him disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Kisame blinked as they reappeared in a small room, occupied by only a desk. "Kisame Hoshigaki...Welcome." said a voice, Kisame turning to gaze out a small archway like window out into the Hidden Rain Village, a man with orange hair sitting on the edge of a duck bill like fish extension from the building. "Who are you?" asked Kisame as he stepped out into the outside, feeling the cold air brush up against his face. "You desired a world of truth, not lies...Am I correct?" asked the man without turning, Kisame stopping himself short. "Yes...Why do you ask?" "Because I can give that to you, not like the supposed Madara Uchiha could do. He was a liar and he only used the Akatsuki to further his own goals. Do you want to hear the truth?" asked the man, Kisame's mouth slightly ajar at the mentioning of the man he once knew as Madara. "How did you know that?" he asked as the man stood up and turned towards him, his eyes opening to show Kisame the Rinnegan. "Pain?" "No, I am not him. I can show you all you must know." said the man as he walked up to Kisame and raised his hand. "Close your eyes, and I will show you the truth you have been seeking." he said softly, Kisame unsure at first, but eventually closed his eyes and felt the man's fingertips press against his forehead. Instantly, in the matter of a few seconds, he saw everything. He opened his eyes and stepped away from the man. "Impossible...How can that be? It's got to be fake!" "It isn't. My father was Pain, me being his inheritor of the Akatsuki and becoming the God of the Rain Village once again. My name is Roku." said Roku when from behind Kisame appeared the other five Pains. "We are Pein, and we will bring peace to the world." said Roku, with Kisame shocked and awed at the man before him. He opened and closed his mouth twice before he made up his mind. "Very well, I'll rejoin. Having Hidan around once he's walkin' around again will make the organization feel more like home." "Good, here is your ring." said Roku as he threw Kisame a ring that was pitch black with red kanji on their meaning "Monster" on it. Kisame slipped it onto his left index finger and smirked. "I'd like to stay with Genbu and his partner Kuro, if you don't mind." "Not a problem. Chikushodo, return him to his team." "Of course." said Chikushodo as he walked forward to Kisame and placed his hand on the man's shoulder, the two quickly disappearing. Once they were gone, Roku looked to Jigukodo and asked, "How is her condition? Is she taking the chakra well?" "She's perfectly fine. She'll be awake in a month's time." said the Naraka Path, Roku nodding as he sat back down and gazed out over his village. He formed a combination of hand signs before saying, "Ukojizai no Jutsu." The clouds darkened and it began to rain softly, the man being able to sense everything in the village once again.

-Niku Island - Water Country-

Kisame had been returned to Genbu and Kuro, Chikushodo supplying Kisame with a cloak and a kasa to replace the one given to him by the Edo Tensei. "So, where are going?" asked Kisame as they walked across a small bridge over a river. "We're going to go capture the Two tails, we've heard that it resides within its Jinchuuriki on Niku Island." said Kuro. "Ah, the Two Tails. How many bijuu have you sealed so far?" 'We've just successfully captured the One Tail." said Genbu. "Already? Wow, you guys aren't doing that bad." said Kisame as he looked around at the surrounding area, making sure no one was following them or spying on them. "Guard, on the left." said Kuro quietly, genbu quickly forming an icicle in his hand and throwing it into the mist. The sound of a grunt and a body hitting the ground responded, Genbu smirking. They reached a gate and passed through onto the island, silently taking out the ANBU guards protecting the island. They saw fire lancing out from behind a hill, so they headed that way. "Kakuzu and Hidan had trouble with the former Two tails Jinchuuriki before, so stay on your guard." cautioned Kisame, Kuro raising his eyebrow to the name Kakuzu. 'Who's kakuzu?" "Hidan's former partner in the old Akatsuki, the one I was a part of. They were called the Zombie Duo because they both essentially could not die." "Thanks for the info, let's get this thing done." said Genbu as they crested the hill. They spotted a young man in his mid twenties in small training ground below them, training with some ANBU shinobi. He had light blue hair and had a small black jacket and pants on, with the standard Mist village hand and leg warmers. Genbu smirked as he formed two ice spears in his hands and reared his arm back. The younger man was about to throw a punch at one of the ANBU before he was impaled through the throat with an ice spear, the same happening to the other. "The hell?!" he gasped as he turned towards the direction the ice spears came from and spotted three men in black and red cloaks, their faces hidden behind straw hats with veils. Two of them had large swords from what he could tell. One of the ANBU, still clinging onto life sputtered, "Gikuo...Run…" The man now identified as Gikuo turned towards the now dead ANBU before returning his gaze to the three men. The shortest man stepped forward and pointed at him, "You will now come with us."

-Azuki Island-

Konohamaru stirred and he groaned as he rubbed his head. He slowly got up and saw Azami do the same. "God...I hate water…" she growled as she got up and wiped off some droplets of water. Toru got up as well and shook the water out of his hair. "Wait...Azuki Island couldn't have been their only target…" said Konohamaru as the two others quickly realized the truth. "Gikuo!" shouted Toru as he and the other two ran after him as he broke into a sprint towards Niku island. Toru ran past the gates to the island, spotting two dead ANBU with ice spears in their throats and feared the worst. He frantically ran up the hill with Azami and Konohamaru hot on his heels and came to a terrifying sight. The training ground was in ruins, with icicles and huge puddles of water and kunai were everywhere, scorch marks from fire scaring the ground as well. The attackers and Gikuo were nowhere to be found. "Dammit!" cursed Konohamaru as Toru punched the ground in anger. "There's still time, come on!" yelled Azami as they broke off past the training ground towards the direction of the attackers. "Seems they're following us…" said Kuro as Kisame smirked while laying his hand on Kubikiribōchō's hilt and pulled it off his back. "I'll handle them." he said as his form disappeared into the mist like a ghost. Azami was leading the group after the Akatsuki members, Konohamaru on her left and Toru on her right. Suddenly Kisame burst out of the mist and slammed his foot into Azami's knee, bending it inward and breaking her leg before swinging his arm around her and holding Kubikiribōchō's edge to her throat. Konohamaru and Toru stopped dead in their tracks, looking at the smirking Kisame. "I will say this once. You will stop following us and you will not pursue with other forces. If you refuse, girly here will meet the ground quicker than her body can. Got me?" said Kisame with a hiss in his voice. "We won't follow you." said Konohamaru, Toru looking at him like he was crazy. "Good." said Kisame before hs pun Azami around and brought the cleaver sword's tip across her waist, leaving a deep gash in her gut that was spilling blood fast. "I bid you farewell." bowed Kisame before he disappeared into the mist. "We got to get her to a doctor now!" said Toru as he picked Azami up and ran off with Konohamaru towards the Mist Village.

-Underwater Sealing Cave underneath the main Water country island-

Pein opened his eyes as Kisame, Genbu and Kuro emerged from the small lake inside the cave, having been in the sea a moment ago. Genbu threw down the bloody yet alive unconscious form of Gikuo, the Jinchuuriki of the Two Tails. "Well done. I shall summon the statue and the others in a moment." said Pein. Soon, Kisame, Suzaku and Hakuto were watching as the other members of the Akatsuki were sealing the Two Tails into the Gedo Statue. "Kisame Hoshigaki eh? I've heard of you. Suzaku's the name, a pleasure to meet you." greeted Suzaku. "The same to you. So you're the most wanted shinobi in the world? That sounds fun, and you're from the newly created Fire Village?" asked Kisame, Suzaku nodding. "Yeah, Public Enemy Number One and wanted as a Z-Class criminal." "Z-Class?" asked Kisame, with Suzaku shrugging. "For the stuff I did, they had to create an entire new class for me. So nice of them, right?" "Heh, I guess so."

-Mizukage Office-

"Gikuo got captured? Dammit all...You people are supposed to stop this kind of thing happening!" yelled Oshitaki at the two red branch members assembled in his room. "We had to take care of Azami sir, and there's another pressing matter. Kisame Hoshigaki has been reincarnated and is now part of the Akatsuki." "Kisame? Impossible. He was killed twenty five years ago." scoffed Oshitaki. "In fact, I don't really believe in this whole Akatsuki business. They're probably just some wannabes that wear the cloak and go around spooking others." he growled as he sat back down into his chair. "Then who do you believe took two jinchuuriki in the time span of a week? Tell me this now!" snarled Konohamaru as he slammed his hands down onto the desk, starteling Oshitaki. "You watch your tone, less my finger accidently slips on the security button and have you imprisoned." "Doing that will spark something in the Leaf, and the Mist doesn't want that considering its still recovering since the Kekkei Genkai purges, hm?" countered Konohamaru. "Damn...Touche. Fine, you are dismissed." growled Oshitaki as he sat back down into his chair. Konohama removed his hands from the desk and left the room with Toru. Unbeknownst to him, a man with black skin and green hair was spying on him. The spy disappeared into the floor behind him, traveling hundreds of miles in just a second, appearing within Yami's lab, where the latter was sitting there waiting for him. "Seems the current Mizukage does not believe that the Akatsuki is the real deal." said Zetsu. "He doesn't? Oh, that can't be good. I'll tell Pein after the sealing, and while he's dealing with the Mizukage, We can commence the transformation of Hidan over there." said Yami as he motioned to a now fully recovered, and clothed, sedated Hidan strapped to an operating table. "Soon, I can get out of this god forsaken body." hissed Yami with an evil snicker.

A/N Jutsu translations

Hyoton - Nankyoku kaze nagomu / Ice Release - Chilling Antarctic Wind

Suiton - Atsuryoku burasuto / Water Release - Pressure Blast

Kuchiyose - Edo Tensei / Summoning - Impure World Reincarnation

Suiton - Bakusui Shoha / Water Release - Exploding Water Colliding wave

Gyaku Kuchiyose no jutsu / Reverse Summoning Technique

Ukojizai no Jutsu - Rain Tiger at Will Technique


	23. Chapter 22

A/N. Welcome back to another installment of Neo Akatsuki - Return of Evil. Two down, seven more to go. Sorry bout the lack of a fight between the Two Tails Jinchuuriki and the Akatsuki, but hey, the chapter was long enough as is. Kisame is back, Yami is planning something with Hidan, and the Mizukage is about to piss his pants. Jutsu translation at bottom

Chapter 22 - Reptile...

Roku was once again in his normal spot atop the Grotesque tower, having told Momoro and Naoshi to deal with the Mizukage, enjoying the soft rain that showed him everything and everyone in the village. He suddenly sensed a new presence, an intruder. He instantly opened his eyes and leaped off his vantage point towards the top of the adjacent tower. He landed on the roof softly, startling the man before him. "Who are you, and why are you in my village? You have five seconds to answer before I kill you." said Roku as he pointed a chakra receive at the intruder. "I am a friend, the name's Zetsu." said the man as he turns, showing Roku his black skin and featureless face with only one yellow eye on the right side. "Black Zetsu? What happened to White Zetsu? And how have you survived all these years?" asked a somewhat shocked Roku. "We have a lot to talk about, Roku."

-Mizukage Office-

Oshitaki was in his office, hard at work on any Kage's worst enemy, paperwork. He's been paranoid for the past hour, constantly checking over his shoulder and thinking that someone was watching him. He jumped when someone knocked on his door. "Come in." he said, the doorknob turning, the door opening slowly with a loud creak. "Oshitaki, you mustn't speak about something you don't understand." Said Naoshi as he appeared in the door, Oshitaki leaping up from his chair only to have a thick vine wrap around his throat and slam him into the wall behind his desk. "The barriers are set up correct?" asked Momoro as he walked into the room. "Of course." responded Naoshi. "Well then...Let's get started." said Momoro as he closed the door to the room and locked it. Four hours passed, and not a single soul heard the horrifying screams of pain the Mizukage was releasing at the top of his lungs. Momoro opened the office door, blood splattered on his cloak, Naoshi being in the same condition. "That was fun." said Naoshi as he closed the door behind him as he walked out. "Quite." agreed Momoro as they left the Mizukage Tower. Once outside the village, Momoro contacted Pein to tell him that the deed was done. "Good, you may continue on your search for the Three Tails." said Pein, Momoro's astral form dissipating. Roku and his other Pain's gathered around him as they approached Yami's lair. He raised his right hand to the stone wall and calmly said, "Shinra Tensei." Yami was blown away as the wall beside him exploded in a blast of rock and dust. He groaned as he got up off the ground and turned towards the hole. Roku walked through the massive hole, followed by the other Pains. "What is the meaning of this?" demanded Yami before Roku rammed his hand into the man's throat and slammed him against a wall. "Drop the act, snake." snarled Roku as his grip tightened around the man's throat. "What do you mean?" gasped Yami as it became exceptionally hard to breathe. "Help me! Get that sick bastard away from me!" yelled Hidan from the other room, Roku motioning towards the voice with his head, Ningendo following the order. "So you found me out eh? Won't matter once I take over that body of yours!" laughed Yami as Roku ripped his mask off, revealing the scarred face of Orochimaru. "Not exactly." said Roku as Orochimaru tried to break out of Roku's grip, but found out he was effectively trapped under Roku's inhuman strength. "Wha...What the hell?!" stuttered Orochimaru before he was thrown to the ground, two chakra receptors shoved through his legs, pinning him to the ground. Ningendo returned into the room, followed by a deathly pale Hidan. His appearance had changed very little, with his hair being more pointy and spiky, everything else was the same. "Orochimaru, I condemn you to death. Do not double cross a god." said Roku as Ningendo placed his hand on top of Orochimaru's head, the sannin's eyes rolling upwards as Ningendo drew his arm back, Orochimaru's soul being dragged out of his body. His lifeless corpse hit the floor with a loud smack, Hidan spitting onto it and cursing, "Fuck you too you pedohile!" "Here, take these." said Roku as he handed Hidan and Akatsuki cloak, and a ring with the kanji for "Reaper" on it, its color dark purple." "Thank you, finally some decency." said Hidan as he slipped on the cloak and unbuttoned the collar like he did when he was part of old Akatsuki. He kissed his Jashin pendant and asked, "Do you by chance have my scythe?" asked Hidan, when right one que, Zetsu walked in with the triple bladed scythe Hidan oh so adored. "Awesome." he said as he grabbed it and put it on his back. "Now that you are once again part of the Akatsuki, you shall become Raiko's partner. You will assist him in capturing the Five Tails." "Sure thing, where is he?" "He's currently at the Rain Village in our headquarters. I will bring you up to speed on the way there." said Roku as he turned to walk out of the cave. "Wait, we just gonna leave the sicko here?" "No, I'll take care of him." said Zetsu, who now wore an Akatsuki cloak with the cuff open wide and a mask on that covered his eyes, looking a lot like a bird's beak (Think of Spectra Phantom from that show Bakugan or whatever it's called). A single yellow iris glowed from a black eye socket in the mask, the other side having a small grey slate of steel with three slits in it. One his left pinky he wore a ring with a dark greenish color, the kanji on it standing for "Twin". "How are you going to do that?" asked Hidan when Zetsu's face actually parted along the spot where his mouth was supposed to be, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth. "Remember how I said I needed sustenance?" asked Zetsu with a devilish smile, Hidan instantly becoming creeped out by man. "Let's go." said Roku as he stepped out of the cave, the other pains following up. Shurado elbowed Hidan and with a smirk followed after Roku, Hidan grumbling to himself before he too followed.

A/N Jutsu Translation

Shinra Tensei / Almighty Push - (Literal English) - Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God


	24. Chapter 23

A/N Welcome back to another instalment of Neo Akatsuki - Return of Evil. Damn snake Orochimaru, glad that pedo is dead. Now Hidan is back in action and I will warn you, very much swearing is ahead. Also, anyone wondering what Takachi has been up to? Ever since the night when the scrolls of the Uchiha clan were taken by "Someone" he's been nonexistent in the story. Coincidence?! Now, on with the story! Jutsu translations at bottom

Chapter 23 - The Mountain's Graveyard

Shurado was doing her regular rounds through the Akatsuki base when she came upon Takachi's room. Instead of passing by like she normally did, she stopped to wonder. "_We haven't heard from him in a very long time now...I wonder what he's doing?_" she thought when she looked around, making sure the coast was clear, then raised her hand to the doorknob. She opened it slowly and peered inside, finding the room empty. She walked in and found a neatly wrapped scroll on the bed, a red string tied around it. She picked it up and opened it, instantly a link being made between her and Roku.

_Dear Roku or one of his Pain's,_

_If you are reading this scroll, then you have found out that I am currently not in the Akatsuki base whatsoever. I am currently training intensively and I wanted no disturbance from anyone, besides you of course. If you need to see me, simply perform the seals written on the scroll and you will be sent to my personal training ground._

_Takachi_

"_You seeing this?_" asked Shurado, Roku sending back a response before opening his eyes and performing the hand signs. He disappeared in a flash and reappeared within an underground cavern before an iron door with the Uchiha Fan imprinted on its surface. Roku could hear loud noises coming from the other side of the room. He walked up to the door and opened it, walking into a large cavern with multiple giant lanterns hanging from the sealing and four giant rock pillars holding up the entire roof. His eyes widened as he saw Takachi smash a giant boulder to pieces with a giant black skeleton arm extending out from half a rib cage floating beside him on his right side. The black form disappeared and Takachi turned to Roku while wiping the sweat from his brow. "I see you got my message?" asked Takachi as he flung a white towel over his shoulder, his chest and abs dripping with sweat. "Yes...So this is where you have been all this time? And what was that you had around you?" asked Roku. "It's a special power granted to the Uchiha once they achieve their Mangekyo Sharingan along with Amaterasu. It's called Susano'o, and what you saw was only part of its first incomplete form. As I gain more control over it, I can manifest more and more of its skeleton. Once I gain even more control, I'll unlock its "mature" form. Although it does has its drawbacks...show me a number with your hand." asked Takachi, Roku instantly holding a four up with his right hand. "Five." "Four." "Dammit...it's getting worse." cursed Takachi. "What do you mean?" asked Roku as he tried to remember information about the Sharingan. "With the Mangekyo Sharingan and all its abilities comes at a great cost to the user. With each time a user uses Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi or when the user forms Susano'o, it severely drains a person chakra and puts stress on their eyes, eventually degrading their sight to the point of blindness. The only way to stop the blindness is, ugh...Steal the eyes of another Uchiha, the best being your own sibling or family member, and implant them into yourself. Madara Uchiha and my "father" Sasuke Uchiha gained the most powerful form of the Sharingan, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan by doing this. Sasuke took my father's eyes to gain his, Madara having taken his brothers." explained Takachi as he gulped down half a water bottle. "How did you come by this?" "From the ancient texts and scrolls from the Uchiha Clan vault. Stole them right from under Sasuke's nose." smirked Takachi as he blinked. "So what you're saying is, you need to take Sasuke's eyes to achieve the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?" asked Roku as he raised his eyebrow. "No, I have another idea. Obito Uchiha, and earlier Madara Uchiha, had a secret hideout in a land in between Rice Country and Waterfall country called the Mountain's Graveyard. If I can remember correctly, Madara had a lab inside his base that had hundreds of Sharingan eyes, just waiting to be taken. My guess is that Sasuke's old eyes are still there, and if I can implant them into myself, I'll be able to gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." said Takachi as he walked over to his cloak, having now started to wear it shirtless. "I see...Well, let's us be on our way there then." said Roku, with Takachi looking at him surprised. "Very good, soon I'll be able to kill Sasuke for his treachery to me." said Takachi with an evil smile as he slipped on his cloak and out on his Kitsune mask, hiding his face. "Let's go."

-Hokage Office-

"This is one disaster after another, we've got two Jinchuuriki already captured, and now the Mizukage is dead. Fantastic…" growled Naruto before he gulped down a glass of sake to make the pain go away. Across from him was of course Kiba and Sasuke. Naruto threw the report aside with a little toss then sighed as he massaged his temples. "Alright, Sasuke...What do you have to say?" he asked, Sasuke snickering a little on the inside at Naruto's condition. "I came to tell you that I want you to come with me to the Mountain's Graveyard (COINCIDENCE?! Sorry, I'll continue…)." asked Sasuke, Naruto raising an eyebrow to the name. "Where's that?" "It's in between Rice Country and Waterfall Country. It's where Obito and Madara had their base of operations." explained Sasuke, Naruto instantly becoming more interested. "Why exactly do we have to go there?" "Because Madara has a store of literally hundreds of Sharingan eyes he captured over the years, and as Uchiha clan head I must recover these stolen Sharingan and return them to their rightful home." said Sasuke, Naruto slowly nodding his head in agreement. "A noble act, of course I'll go with you. Besides, I'd love to get out of doing that." snickered Naruto as he pressed a button on his desk and a secret door opened in the room, revealing stack upon stack of paperwork, to which Kiba flew back in his chair and groaned. "Damn you…" he muttered as he got up and took Naruto's spot behind the desk as the piles of paperwork started to appear on the desk like magic. Naruto sniggered as he stood beside Sasuke and gave Kiba a little salute before exiting the office with Sasuke.

-Three Days Later-

Roku and Takachi arrived at the edge of a forest with multiple bones protruding from the canopy. "Here we are, now we just have to find the entrance." said Roku as Takachi looked around, looking for the slightest detail as a clue to the hidden entrance to the base of the infamous Obito and Madara Uchiha. Takachi began to walk forward towards the brush. "I'll lead us to the entrance, just stick with me." said Takachi, Roku following him in. Just on the other side of where they were heading to walked Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke leading the way with his Sharingan. "Obito made sure to set up a lot of Genjutsu traps to prevent any from finding the place, so the only way through them is with a Sharingan. Stick close." he said, Naruto staying close behind him. Takachi pushed through the last layer of bushes to come to the edge of a steep hole in the earth that had a spine and rib like protrusion sticking up out of the earth at the bottom. Takachi and Roku slid down the face of the cliff and reached the bottom of the hole, approaching the entrance to Madara/Obito's base of operations. "This is the place." said Takachi as they walked into its depths, arriving at a dark staircase leading down into the earth. 'After you." said Roku, Takachi taking the lead as they walked down the overgrown steps, their eyes glowing in the darkness. "This place hasn't been occupied for years, so I don't know what kind of surprises Obito left behind for us." said Takachi as he looked warily around for any signs of chakra while Roku pained attention to their surroundings, his senses attuned to even the slightest sound. Suddenly his arm flung out, catching a kunai inches away from Takachi's neck. Roku smirked as Takachi glanced back at him before dropping the knife and pointing out the pressure plate Takachi has stepped on. "Always be aware of your surroundings, and never let your guard down." said Roku as he took the lead down the dark hallway. They came to a crossroad and with directions, more like assumptions, from Takachi, they went left. Roku looked from door to door down the hallway, Takachi wondering why he's doing so. "If you're wondering why I'm looking from door to door, the reason why is that my Rinnegan allows me to see chakra and hidden barriers. Even though these Sharingan have been out of their bodies for a very long time, they still possess chakra. I can see them once we get close." said Roku without turning, Takachi's unasked question being answered instantly. "_Damn, he's good._" thought Takachi when Roku stopped. "Here." he said as he went up to the door to open the handle, but he retracted his hand and stepped back a little. He threw his foot forward and kicked the door down, a multitude of knives being shot at him instantly. They all struck his chest, one even hitting his jugular spitting blood and making Takachi flinch. Roku looked calm as ever as he pulled each knife out one by one and dropped them to the ground, not even caring if his throat had just been sliced open. "How are you not dead?!" spouted Takachi while Roku took the last knife out of his chest and glanced at him. "Simple, I am no ordinary human." he said as he walked into the lab, Takachi following behind him, still very much baffled. His bafflement was replaced instantly by awe as he gazed at the extensive collection of Sharingan in the lab, the columns of stasis tubes occupied by a single pair of Sharingan eyes rising to the ceiling. Takachi instantly took to looking at each vat, reading each name to himself in his quest for the eyes he wanted. Roku glanced at the lab table in the center with a multitude of tools beside it on a tray. "Found them!" called Takachi, Roku walking over to see him standing beside a vat with a couple of faded Sharingan eyes. "Why are they faded?" "Because Sasuke used the Mangekyo Sharingan too much and he degraded his eyesight to almost the point of blindness." said Takachi before he took off his mask and cloak, laying them on the ground beside the operating table. "Implant them in me, I want to gain eternal sight." said Takachi, Roku nodding as he pulled out the drawer like vat and took out the eyes. "And another thing…" said Takachi as he put down a small tube carrying a single eye, another Sharingan. "This one too." Roku nodded as Takachi laid back, allowing Roku to do his work.

-Very near the entrance to the base-

"We're almost there, come on." "Wait," said Naruto as he stopped Sasuke and looked around. He stood perfectly still for a moment, his eyes closed as he gathered in nature energy. The orange eye marks appeared and he opened his eyes, his sage mode instantly activating as his eyes formed into that of a toads. "I'm sensing a huge concentration of negative energy coming from...underground?" said Naruto as he looked to Sasuke. "Someone's in the base, come on we need to hurry! They could be after the Sharingans!" said Sasuke as he ran off towards the base's entrance, Naruto quick to follow. They soon reached the edge of the hole in under five minutes and slid down its face before breaking into a sprint towards the entrance. Suddenly Naruto ducked as a giant wind shuriken was thrown at him, Sasuke dodging left as another whirled at him. "Lord Hokage, a pleasure to meet you." said a voice from the cavern, footsteps following behind it. Naruto and Sasuke tensed as a man with a veiled straw hat walked out of the cavern, his body covered by the ominous black and red cloak of the Akatsuki. "Why are you here?" asked Sasuke venomously. "I'd like to know that as well. You have no business being all the way out here, Lord Hokage." said the man with an equally venomous tone, chilling Sasuke and Naruto. "And don't even try to fight me two on one, you will both horribly lose." added the man, Sasuke and Naruto stiffening. "What makes you think that?" asked Sasuke as he began to slowly pull out his sword. "I can kill both of you without even using 1% of my chakra." said the man darkly, Naruto and Sasuke's hair billowing back at the flare of chakra. "Bring it then!" yelled as he pulled his sword out and said, "Chidori Senbon!" He swept his arm horizontally, sending a wave of small sharp senbon, purely made of lightning. The man was already behind Sasuke before the senbon even reached halfway between them. The man rammed his foot into the side of Sasuke's head, sending him flying into the wall of the the hole, sending an explosion of dust and debris flying out. Naruto swung at the man in his blind spot, thinking he'll strike him in the back of the head and knock him out. How wrong he was. The man spun around and grabbed Naruto's wrist and looked him in the eye. Naruto gasped before the man flung him back over his head. "Kesshouton - Yoko Boruto." said the man as he pointed his entire arm at Naruto, the skin lighting up intensely before a straight bolt of plasma shot out like a cannon from his arm, slicing through Naruto's leg leaving a scorching and bloody hole in his leg. He fell to the ground and skid to a halt, Sasuke groaning as he got up from the crater the man put him in. He looked around for him and found that he was already gone, as if he was never there. "Damn it, Naruto!" yelled Sasuke as he ran over to his friend, seeing the bloody hole in his leg. "How the hell did he do that?!" "I don't know...He used something called Kesshouton…" muttered Naruto as Sasuke threw his arm over his shoulder and helped him up, Naruto grunting in pain. "What about the Sharingans?" "Those can wait, we need to get you back to the village." said Sasuke as he bit his thumb and slammed it to the ground, a large hawk appearing in a puff of smoke. They both hopped onto its back and they flew away from the bone graveyard.

-Rain Village-

Roku reappeared in a puff of smoke inside his office in the Grotesque Tower and instantly contacted Chikushodo. "_Is he stable?_" "Yes, h_e's doing fine. His body is accepting the transplant and his vision will be back in two days._" responded Chikushodo, Roku sighing with relief. "_If you need me, I'll be in my study._" said Roku as he disappeared once again, reappearing in his study within the Akatsuki tower. He made sure no one was in the vicinity of the office, he walked over to the bookshelf and opened the secret door, walking down the stairs until he reached the locked iron door. He funneled his chakra into the doorknob and it it opened, allowing him back into the pod room he had awoken from so long ago. He walked up to the only occupied pod, finding Jigukodo testing some blood samples beside it. "She's doing very well and will be awake very soon." said Jigukodo while Roku gazed down into the beautiful woman behind the glass, her features flawless. "Soon...Very soon...my beloved archangel."

A/N Jutsu Translations

Kesshouton - Yoko Boruto / Plasma Release - Lateral Bolt

A/N of an A/N. Why is nobody reviewing and liking? Please read and leave a review. Let me repeat that again. READ AND REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 24

A/N Welcome back to another instalment of Neo Akatsuki - Return of Evil. Our first encounter between Roku and Naruto, didn't go so well for Naruto. What did he gasp at? What was the purpose of the third Sharingan for Takachi? All these questions and more will be answered in this chapter. Jutsu translations at bottom

Chapter 24 - Nightmares

Momoro and Naoshi sat by a campfire to rest when Zetsu phased out of the ground before them. "What's the news?" "I've spotted the Three Tails Jinchuuriki in the Waterfall Village. It seems the village is still hating its jinchuuriki ever since its former jinchuuriki for the Seven Tails was in the village. Why don't you liberate her and show the village a little Akatsuki prowess?" "Good, we'll head there now. Inform Pein of this." said Momoro as he got up to put out the fire. Zetsu phased into the ground as Naoshi got up as well and put on his kasa with Momoro. "Once we get my Bijuu we just get to relax and wait for the other sealings." he said, Momoro nodding. He had gotten a replacement cloak since his arm was crushed, and he was forced to cut it off, leaving him with one arm. His empty sleeve fluttered in the soft wind as the two of them departed from their campsite towards their target destination. They walked slowly through the forest, taking their time. Suddenly Naoshi sprouted a vine from his left shoulder and caught a volley of kunai on it. Five bandits dropped down around the Akatsuki members, wielding kunai and swords. "You picked the wrong time to attack us." said Momoro as Naoshi formed three hand signs, "Kudzuton - Sasu Akushitsuna Toge." He bent over as huge razor sharp vines shot out from his back and impaled all five bandits, a flurry of blood flying out from each. Naoshi stood back up as the vines soaked up the blood and reformed back into his body, Momoro continuing to walk forward as if the little escapade never happened. They reached the Waterfall village by midnight, standing at the edge of the village, gazing up at the mighty tree it's built around. Momoro gazed up at the tree and smirked, Naoshi leaping off into the village to search for his jinchuuriki. Momoro summoned his metal flying disk and hopped onto it to fly towards the tree. He hovered above the village and he took off the glove he now wore on his remaining hand. "Seems infiltrating my villages kinjutsu vault was a very good idea." smirked Momoro as his palm turned bright red then a soft orange. He pointed his hand down onto the village and said, "Bakuton - V1." Momoro's arm recoiled back slightly as a red beam shot out from his palm and hit one of the buildings, a huge red explosion tearing apart the city. Meanwhile Naoshi leaped from roof top to rooftop while Momoro put down aerial fire down onto the city, consuming it in chaos. "_Now If I were a hated jinchuuriki, where would I be?_" thought Naoshi as he hid around a corner as some Waterfall ANBU ran past him. After he stabbed them both in the neck with a kunai, he continued on his way. "_In the most secluded spot you can find in the village. Of course._" deduced Naoshi with a smile as he made a left, going towards the one spot he knew where this jinchuuriki would go, the massive tree in the center of the village. Naoshi reached its base, the entire circumference of it about 300 yards, the length of three football fields. Naoshi gazed up at the immense tree and placed his foot against its face, generating a small path of chakra on the bottom of his feet and latched himself onto it. He began to scale the side of the tree, the sounds of explosions and screams of terror behind him music to his ears. He reached the interior canopy of the tree and looked around, sniffing the air as his Grass Hunter nin days returned to him. "Whoever you are, go away." said a soft voice from the branches, Naoshi's senses heightening to the voice to try and scope it out. "I don't want to hurt you, only see you." lied Naoshi while he still looked for the source of the voice. "That's what they all say. Now go away." said the voice again. "I'm telling the truth, I won't hurt you." "Go away!" shouted the voice, a kunai being flung at Naoshi's direction. He dodged it and continued to look for the source of the soft, soothing and wait what was he calling it?! "Listen, If I were going to hurt you, I would be clawing my way through this tree in search for you and spout hateful things. I haven't done any of that, have I?" asked Naoshi, for now he was getting a bit irritated. He heard no response from the voice, more explosions being heard. "Your village is under attack, and yet you do nothing. The villagers hate you, yet you do not leave. There is nothing for you here." said Naoshi, the voice silent still. "I promise, I won't hurt you." said Naoshi with meaning. Suddenly the leafs moved an a girl dropped down from the canopy before Naoshi. Naoshi examined her as she stood up. She had light blonde hair that hung down at her waist, her Waterfall headband hanging loosely around her neck. She had a white shirt on that had form fitting sleeves that covered half of each hand and body, leaving her stomach open. She had on red combat pants with tape around her ankles and a kunai holster on each leg. On her back was a wind shuriken folded up for later use. Her eyes were cerulean blue and had a bang of her hair longer than the other. "Fine I believe you. Wait a minute, are you part of the Akatsuki?" she asked, Naoshi cursing himself for not being under a genjutsu disguise. "Yes?" "Do you think I could join? I hate this village and I want out." she asked, Naoshi taken aback by what she had asked for. "You do realize we are capturing the bijuu right? And any Jinchuuriki as well." "I know, if I die or I join, I don't care. I want out of this village." "What's your name then?" asked Naoshi, the girl blowing back a strand of hair from her face and saying, "Izune Shuiarmi." said the girl with a slight smile. "Very well, give me a second." said Naoshi as he closed his eyes and formed a single seal. His astral form appeared beside Momoro on his disk, the stone ninja unsurprised by his appearance. "What's the news Naoshi?" asked Momoro without even a glance. "I've found the Jinchuuriki." "Then capture it." "The thing is, she's not fighting, nor does she want to. She wants to join us." said Naoshi, Momoro's eyebrows rising. "That is strange...Alright, I'll pick you guys up and we'll meet Pein in the designated sealing cave." said Momoro, Naoshi nodding as his image disappeared with a buzz. Naoshi opened his eyes and said, "Our ride will be here shortly." In a few seconds, Momoro dashed in through the foliage and hovered beside Naoshi. "Get on." Izuna climbed on first, followed by Naoshi, and the three of them left the Waterfall Village in ruins and without a Jinchuuriki. They arrived at a cave outside of Waterfall Country and after opening the giant boulder, they walked inside to find Pein already waiting for them. "Why is the Jinchuuriki not unconscious?" questioned Pein. "Because she willingly came with us, she wishes to join us." said Naoshi, Pein's eyes widening. "Why exactly do you want to join a criminal organization that his hunting down what is inside of you?" asked Pein as he glared at Izune. "I don't care if you kill me or not, I just want to kill the people that did me wrong." said Izune coldly, Pein closing his eyes as he considered the idea. "I know nothing of a sealing jutsu that will allow us to take out the Bijuu within you, so I have another plan. When you die due to your beast being dragged out, I will perform the Samsara of Heavenly Light technique and bring you back to life. Momoro, Naoshi, she will be assigned to your team as a third member." explained Pein as he started to form hand signs. "And who might you be exactly?" "Izune Shuiarmi." she said, Pein nodding before he slammed his palm to the ground. The Gedo Statue was soon summoned and Pein took his position on the right hand, with Kosshi and Takachi taking theirs. The other main members appeared on their fingers along with Momoro and Naoshi, Suzaku, Hakuto, Zetsu and Hidan standing before the statue like they normally did. "Who's girly over there?" sniggered Hidan, with Pein glaring down onto him. "She is to be one of our new members after she has the Three Tails Bijuu taken out of her." he said, Hidan shivering at his tone. "Let the sealing begin. Zetsu, use your longest range in case one of those pests try to stop us." "I know." said Zetsu as he formed his hand sign just like the others. When the finger nails of the statue glowed green with their ring kanji, Pein said, "Fuin no jutsu - Genryu Kyufujin!"

-Konoha Hospital - Room 29-

Ever since Naruto and Sasuke were attacked by the mysterious Akatsuki member, Sasuke has been watching over a comatose Naruto in the hospital. His leg had been healed to the best of Sakura's ability but she said it would leave a nasty scare. Sasuke had Kiba look for records of this "Plasma Release" and when he had returned, the archives had nothing about it, nor had it ever been heard of. Naruto was asleep on his bed in his wars in the hospital with Sasuke sitting beside him in a chair, watching him. His heart monitor was normal, which was a good sign. "_I wonder what he's thinking about in that mind of his..._" thought Sasuke as he gazed at him.

-Naruto's mind-

Naruto was in a black void, nothing around him at all. Total limbo. Suddenly I became a cave and Naruto was on the ground liking around. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he looked around for an exit, but couldn't find one. "Greetings...Nine Tails." spoke a deep voice from the shadows, Naruto whipping his head around to find it. "Who are you? Where am I?" demanded Naruto. "I am your destiny." said the voice again, Naruto hearing someone moved in the shadows. Suddenly a figure rushed past him, punching him as he flew by. Naruto stumbled before he was knocked back again, the blur returning to the shadows. "Show yourself!" shouted Naruto as he wiped a little blood from his lip. Suddenly a black blur was flung at him, Naruto holding his wrist up to block it but instead it pierced right trough his wrist. He grunted as he held his bloody wrist before his heart stopped at the hand appearing out of the shadows. On its thumb rested a ring, one Naruto knew very well. A pair of glowing Rinnegans peered out from the darkness, glaring at him. "I want you to feel Pain..." said the deep voice, Naruto turning as another pair of eyes appeared, "I want you to contemplate Pain..." Another pair appeared, "I want you to understand Pain..." Naruto whipped his head around as more Rinnegans appeared, "I want you to beg for Pain..." Naruto's fear kept growing more and more as another pair of the purple eyes appeared. "I want you to accept Pain..." The final pair of eyes appeared the same deep voice sounding out again, "I want you to know Pain." "Who are you?!" stuttered Naruto, his heart beats echoing in the dark expanse. "We are Pein...We are god! Fuuin no Jutsu - Genryu Kyufujin!" "AAAGH!" "Naruto, Naruto!" yelled Sasuke as Naruto shook and jerked in his bed, his heart beat monitor beeping like crazy. Sweat was dripping off his entire body when the doctor burst through the door followed by Sakura and Kiba. "**_Kid!_**" roared Kurama from within him, even his own voice not powerful enough to wake up Naruto from his nightmare. "NARUTO!" yelled Sasuke, Naruto's eyes shooting wide open as he let out a huge deep of breathe he had inhaled. He began to calm down, Sakura fetching a glass of water for him. "What happened?" asked Kiba while Naruto downed the water like a thirst camel. "I...I was in a dark cave...like the one Gaara was in...then he appeared..." "Who?" "It was the guy that did that to me..." said Naruto hoarsely as he pointed to the scar on his leg. "Sakura...He...He had the Rinnegan..." stuttered Naruto fearfully, Sakura's eyes widening in shock. "The Rinnegan...and an unknown nature technique...just who are we dealing with here?"

A/N Jutsu Translations

Kudzuton - Sasu Akushitsuna Toge / Vine Release - Vicious Thorn Stabbing

Bakuton - V1 / Explosion Release - V1

Fuuin no Jutsu - Genryu Kyufujin / Sealing Technique - Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals


	26. Chapter 25

A/N Welcome back to another instalment of Neo Akatsuki - Return of Evil. The Akatsuki are gaining more and more power with each Bijuu they capture, and Naruto is getting more and more worried with each passing second. The end is drawing near my dear readers (Mostly because I'm too lazy to want to write about the chapters and in betweens of Bijuu 4-6. I will do 7 because it leads into who the number 8 is sealed into…) and it will not be pretty…*evil laughter* Anyway, back to the story. Jutsu translations at bottom

Chapter 25 - Archangel

Pein, Momoro and Naoshi were the only people left in the cave after the sealing was finished, Izune's body laying on the ground before them. "Now, what you see must not be revealed to anyone. Got it?" asked Roku as he glanced at the two members. They both nodded and Roku closed his eyes. He placed a seal on the ground and formed a seal while saying, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Six puffs of smoke exploded around Momoro and Naoshi, the two barely making out figures within them. The smoke cleared and the Six Paths of Pain stood up around the body, Pein in the center. "Who are these people?" asked Naoshi as he stared at all of them, seeing them in the same condition as their leader. "We are all different, yet we are the same. We are all Pein." said Shurado with a smirk, Naoshi's eyebrows rising. "Let us begin." said Gakido while clasping his hands together. The others followed suit, their eyes glaring down onto Izune. "Gedo - Rinne Tensei no jutsu." said Pein, the ground shifting behind him as the King of Hell rose from the ground. Its mouth opened and a single green soul drifted out from its maw and floated towards Izune. Momoro and Naoshi watched in awe as the soul met with her body and phased into it, her entire body lighting up with a green aura. When the green glow faded away she gasped as her eyes shot open. She flew up from the ground and looked around, seeing Naoshi, Momoro and the astral form of Pein. Momoro and Naoshi were blinking at how fast Pein had sent him and his bodies back to the rain and had already projected his astral form in the cave to greet her. "Welcome back to the land of the living. Momoro, Naoshi, you are to return to the Rain Village with Izune so she may receive her cloak and ring. Afterwards you three may either choose to stay in the Grotesque Tower and to explore the village." instructed Pein before his image disappeared, leaving the three alone. A smile started to spread across Izune's face as she felt the Three Tail's presence within her nonexistent. "He's gone...He's really gone...Thank you so much!" laughed Izune as from out of nowhere, she hugged Naoshi tightly. Momoro sniggered as Naoshi, the stone cold assassin of the Grass, blushed deeply. "Naoshi's got a girlfriend…" chuckled Momoro, Naoshi and Izune both turning on him and yelling, "I'm not his girlfriend!" "She's not my girlfriend!" Momoro shrugged and began to walk away, Naoshi sighing before glancing at Izune. They locked gazes and both of them blushed again before running after Momoro.

-Grotesque Tower-

Roku sighed and let a small smile grace his face while he sat at his usual spot. He had stopped the rain earlier for something very special he was going to do later, something that the rain had to stop for. Right now he was looking through Jigukodo's eyes as the Naraka Path was doing some last minute calculations on the sleeping pod that held the blue haired woman. "Already three of the nine Bijuu sealed with no hindrances at all…" he smirked as he clenched his hand and snapped all of his knuckles. He closed his eyes and meditated, the time passing by quickly as his internal alarm clock ringed, the time having arrived. He stood up and walked into the inside of his office at the top of the tower, disappearing in smoke and reappearing in his study in the Akatsuki tower. He opened the secret passage and walked down the steps with cloak and ring in hand, the door closing behind him. When it closed shut, the door to the study slowly opened, an unmasked Takachi walking in. "So this book eh?" he said to himself as he pulled out a book, the secret door opening with a small hiss. He walked down the stairs silently so as not to alert his presence to Roku. He appeared at the metal door at the bottom of the stairs and pressed his ear against the door, hearing voices behind it. "Thank you Jigukodo for your work, I'll handle the rest." said Roku, the Naraka Path nodding before returning to his pod and going to sleep like the other paths. Roku looked down onto the peaceful face inside the pod and his usually hard gaze softened. "Who's that?" Roku whipped his head around to see Takachi walking towards him. He relaxed and turned back to the pod while Takachi stopped beside him. "This is something I've been working on for a while now. Her name is Kana, and from what I could remember from my memories...we were lovers." said Roku sadly, Takachi's eyes widening. "When?" "Before I became Pein, before all of this happened. You see, this was not something meant to be, this was all put into motion by my "father" Nagato Uzumaki, the former leader of Akatsuki. Zetsu explained to me that I and Kosshi were to be apart of "Project Neo Akatsuki", and that my awakening was not by chance, it was predetermined. Up until now, I didn't have a shred of who I was before this. All I have is the memories, I don't know who my real family is, if they're still alive, or even what my name is. I don't know who I am." said Roku as he placed his hand on the glass. "I do know however the feelings I have for her, my "Archangel" I would call her. That's what I've been working on all this time." finished Roku, Takachi admired by the man standing next to him. "Wow…" was all he could say before he looked down at the woman named Kana. "She is beautiful, I wouldn't be surprised if you two loved each other." said Takachi with meaning. "Well, time to wake her up." said Roku as he went over to the control panel on the side of the pod and pressed a few buttons before flipping a small switch. A light started to flash on to panel, the frost disappearing off the pod's glass cover. Roku stood beside Takachi once again as the pod cover door slid open with a hiss of steam and air, revealing the rest of Kana's body. She had skin tight black pants and heels, while she had a revealing black robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, with her navel being pieced by another black stud. Her eyes fluttered and she groaned as she propped herself up on her left elbow while running her head trough her hair, which hung down to her shoulders. In her hair he had a black origami flower. "Where am I?" she asked as she opened her eyes, revealing them to be a deep amber color. She looked up and the first person she saw was Roku looked at her with caring eyes. "Who are you?" she asked, Roku shaking his head and smiling, "You don't remember me?" He closed his eyes, Takachi's eyes widening as Roku opened his eyes, the Rinnegan disappearing and being replaced by caring green eyes. "Is this better?" he asked, Kana's eyes lighting up with joy as she recognized him. "Rei? Is that really you?" she asked as tears began to develop in her eyes. "Yes Kana, it's me. Though I prefer Roku now." "_So my name is Rei...Good to know for,_" His thoughts were cut off when Kana got off the pod and kissed Roku, much to the ameusment of Takachi. "I don't care what your called, I'm going to stay by your side no matter what." she said, Roku chuckling. "Of course, my little Archangel." he said, Kana giggling before they kissed again. "Get a room..." sniggered Takachi before Roku gazed at him with his Rinnegan again and said, "That doesn't found like a bad idea." Kana laughed as she was picked up marriage style. "Onward!" she said, Roku and her dissapearing in a puff of smoke, Takachi climbing up the steps out of the pod room. He met Roku and Kana in his study and quickly left, closing the door behind him. He placed a convenient white sock on the handle and sniggered before walking away. Multiple sound suppressing barriers were placed on the room, some serious shit about to hit the fan. Roku and Kana were already undressed and sprawled out across Roku's desk, Kana having a lustful look on her face. "Oh, I've been a naughty little archangel..." "As my duty asGod, I must punish you." smirked Roku as it began.

A/N Jutsu Translations

Kuchiyose no Jutsu / Summoning Techniqur

Gedo - Rinne Tensei no Jutsu / Outer Path - Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique


	27. Chapter 26

A/N Welcome back to another installment of Neo Akatsuki - Return of Evil. First thought Roku has...SCORE! I know the Akatsuki is evil is stuff but I got to have some filler chapters with some good stuff in it. Now, here comes another filler chapter! Yay!

Chapter 26 - Revelations

Naruto had checked out of the hospital and was sitting at his desk again with a bottle of sake open beside him. Sasuke entered the room and sat in a chair before the desk. "Naruto...What happened in that battle and nightmare to make you act like that?" asked Sasuke, still confused as to the significance behind the revered Rinnegan. "It's time you knowed about a terrible event that occurred during your time as a rogue ninja." said Naruto as he set the bottle down and rested his elbows on the table. While you were gone, Konoha was attacked by the figurehead leader of Akatsuki, Nagato Uzumaki, also known as Pain. He possessed the Rinnegan and was extremely powerful, through his paths of course." "Paths? What do you mean?" asked Sasuke. "He used a technique called the Six Paths Technique, a Jutsu that allows the user to control six different bodies and use the powers of the Rinnegan through these bodies. They are the Deva Path, able to use a Jutsu that mimics the idea of magnetic attraction and repulsion. The Animal Path, able to summon multiple different summons of giant animal with the Rinnegan as well. The Asura Path, able to manifest multiple weapons of various types from its own body. The Human Path, able to read the mind of any person through contact, at the cost of sucking out their soul. The Preta Path, able to absorb any Jutsu thrown at it and can absorb chakra as well through contact. And the Naraka Path, able to revive any Path fallen in battle through the King of Hell. Nagato was the Outer Path, being able to control all six paths with his chakra sent out from these implanted in his body." said naruto as he opened his desk drawer, handing Sasuke a black chakra receiver. "Combined, they were the Six Paths of Pain, a very powerful force to reckon with. You couldn't hit any of then in their blind spot without blinding the other five first, even for a second." "Please explain." "Each Path's sight was connected by their Rinnegan and shared among each other. What one saw, the other five could as well." explained naruto, Sasuke's eyes widening at the prospect of fighting an enemy with sight like that. "Wow, how did you win?" "I barely won due to me going berserk with rage and transforming into my Six Tailed version two state, eventually even reason nine before I was saved by my Father, the Fourth Hokage when he fixed the seal inside of me." "**Heh, good times..." chuckled Kurama. "What happened?" "I arrived after he destroyed the village, leaving a crater the size of the village and about a mile deep." "Woah..." Said Sasuke with wide eyes. "The reason why I freaked out about the Rinnegan is that the man we faced had the Rinnegan, and I remembered the fight between me and Nagato. After Obito, no one was ever seen with that certain dojutsu, since no one had Senju and Uchiha blood within them. How this guy got it...is beyond me. He either developed it himself or he implanted either Uchiha blood and or Senju blood into him. What's bothering me even more though is that I felt a twinge of deja vu...Like I've met him before…" said Naruto, Sasuke's gaze hardening. "That certainly is weird." he said as he leaned back in his chair. "Everything is happening very strangely, with the return of the Akatsuki and the appearance of another weirder of the Rinnegan. Things are way out of order here..." "Things don't happen like this unless they are carefully planned out over a multitude of years. Whoever planned these events mus be a genius." "You don't think the man with the Rinnegan is..." "The leader of Akatsuki? What give you that idea?" Sasuke leaped up and spun around with his sword, the tip phasing through the astral image of a man standing behind him. Naruto stood up and scowled at the man with the Rinnegan, seeing that everything except those was see through and refracting multiple colors. "What do you want?" asked Naruto, the Akatsuki leader narrowing his eyes. "I just came here to deliver a message. You do not stand a chance against us, you cannot protect yourself from us. Your task force of Shinobi formed to try and defeat us is futile, we cannot be defeated. We are everywhere and can see everything. Once the other Bijuu are captured, we will come for you, and you won't be able to stop us." said the man before he pointed at Naruto, the two Shinobi shivering at his tone. "Make no mistake, war is coming...and you wil be hopeless to stop it." said the man before his image buzzed away, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. Sasuke turned and looked Naruto, the Hokage clenching his fists before sighing. "Maybe I should just give myself up now and end this once and for all..." "No." Naruto looked up shocked at Sasuke's stern response. "You can't, I wil not allow you. You've done too much to give up now." said Sasuke as he sheathed his sword. "But I don't know what to do anymore...Red Branch has been unsuccessful against any of the Akatsuki teams and they've already captured three of the Bijuu. And with them having a leader like him..." Naruto jumped back as Sasuke slammed his fist on the table. "Bullshit! You are the Seventh Hokage of the Leaf village and I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from you Naruto. What happened to the man that wouldn't give up in the fight with Obito Uchiha, The man who possessed the power of the Juubi at his fingertips?" demanded Sasuke, Naruto's eyes falling from his gaze. "You're right. We still have Gyuki sealed within the Sealing Pot correct?" "Yes, why?" "I've just figured out who it's next Jinchuuriki wil be."


End file.
